Stubborn Lovers
by GrownRose
Summary: Rating is definitely X in places so be prepared to skip your eyes over what is too graphic for you those mostly it is M rated. It is Kakashi and Naruto pairing and adult content. Not for children. You have been warned. Don't complain because it's adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto much to my dismay. Kishimoto does. **

Stubborn Lovers

Chapter One: It Begins

Hatake Kakashi had a problem. A big problem. He was Sensei to the most drop dead gorgeous man he had ever in his life seen. And if that wasn't bad enough there was a further complication in the fact that the drop dead sexy man wasn't really a man at all. He was only a teenager. A particular innocent teenager at that. How it had happened, no one could really say but it was undeniable that Uzumaki Naruto was the most incredibly sexy and innocent young person in the village. Even girls raised to protect their virtue were more worldly, as well as less desired, than Naruto was. Maybe it was because all he ever seemed to think about or do was eat ramen and practice his ninja skills. Maybe it was just because he projected his innocence so very completely that no one had the heart to disrupt it with the satisfaction losing that innocence could give a person. Kakashi didn't know what had caused it but he did know that so long as it existed he would never be allowed to act on what he felt for the blond god.

And so he made due with cold showers, hand jobs and the occasional bar hopping mate but always, no matter the method he chose, his mind was full of his student. His blond, fifteen year old student. His innocent student who didn't even have a clue how many people were into the drop dead gorgeousness that he was.

Kakashi knew full well the reason he was on the night shift Naruto Watch was because Tsunade, the village Hokage, trusted him to make sure no one got in to ravish her adopted otouto and ruin his innocence. She seemed convinced that if he ever lost that, the village would lose something irreplaceable. For himself, Kakashi just wished it would disappear so he could finally fulfill his own desires. He knew what he wanted from the blond and he had no trouble believing the only thing that kept him from acting on his desires was the fact that he liked his head on his shoulders, thank you very much. He knew whoever did take away Naruto's innocence would find themselves facing a very angry Hokage with the power and authority to make them wish they had never even been born let alone seen the blond fox boy.

He shared the night watch chore with three other equally trusted Anbu. Each of them, though, were already involved in a relationship or had proven they had no interest in the boy in that way. Gai would never take anything he considered to be Kakashi's due to their rivalry and of his other three fellow watchers, he was the only one Kakashi knew for sure knew how into the boy Kakashi actually was. Asuma was happily dating Kurenai and so didn't look at Naruto in that light and Gekko was dating a fellow Anbu named Yugao. Those two had been together for so long people never spoke of one without mentioning the other. So he had no worries regarding his fellow watchers. Kakashi was the only one of them who was still single and unattached in any way shape or form. But still, Kakashi had a hard time believing they would turn the kid down should an opportunity present itself to them. He was too into the boy himself to believe anyone else could ever turn down what was driving him crazy.

Watching the scene through her crystal ball in her office, Tsunade sighed. "What do you think, Shizune? Will he give in soon?" asked Tsunade speaking to her assistant, who was like a little sister to her.

"He's been denying this for years, Nade-sama. I know he's aware of how deeply he's fallen but he's also convinced you'll kill him if he acts on it. So probably not."

"Damn. I just wanted to make sure he made sure it was what otouto wanted also. Shit. Well then, we'll have to push him more. Otouto wants him and what my otouto wants, he gets."

Shizune grinned, not having the heart to chastize her mentor for her language this time, and said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking of two man missions quite often out of the village to places where sex and games are on open display. I know he thinks Otouto is an innocent but we both know Raiya wouldn't have left him that innocent."

"Agreed. That pervert would have seen Naruto's innocence as a challenge he had to corrupt. So where first and what's the mission?"

The two women plotted and were still arguing the merits of different locations when they were joined by Tsunade's second apprentice, Haruno Sakura. Shizune became guarded and took less interest in Tsunade's plotting but Sakura more then made up for her lack of input. Shizune was keeping a careful eye and ear on everything that was happening however.

Sakura was informed, by Tsunade, of what they were doing and why and, with a perverted evil grin, she joined in. Everyone in the village knew how deeply Hatake Kakashi had fallen for the Fox Boy. And almost as many people knew how Naruto felt about the Copy-nin. It was the greatest source of gossip in the village and the single largest draw for betting anywhere in the Fire Nation. Even people in the capitol were betting on the pairing. Bets ranged from whether or not the pair actually did like each other to which would finally get fed up with the game and confront the other first. Of course, it went without saying that the largest betting draw was when the two would actually hook-up and whether it would be a hook-up for satisfaction or if it would lead to co-habitation.

But running a close second was whether or not Naruto would prank the Hokage for her involvement in the situation. That one was a funny bet as nearly everyone felt he would. It also led to a smaller, but more wide spread, betting pool of just what kind of a prank he would pull on her and whether or not Kakashi or anyone else would be involved in the prank, either as a mutual target or as an aide to the pulling of said prank.

A few men and girls had tried for Naruto's attention when Jiraiya had brought him back to the village but the Fox Boy hadn't even realized what was going on until Tsunade had told him. Then he had looked at her, confused, and bluntly asked why. Shock had robbed her of speech as her mouth hung open. Jiraiya was laughing his ass off in the corner and Shizune was trying to hide her own smiles. Sakura had sighed and fished out her hand sized mirror before shoving it under his nose. He had batted it aside and frowned up at her saying, "I know what I look like Sakura-chan. It's just a face like any other. What's the big deal?"

All anyone could do was sigh and shake their heads and that was how Tsunade and her apprentices learned Jiraiya had not succeeded in corrupting Naruto's innocence. It had taken months of observation and sneakiness before anyone had found out there was someone the blond did see in that light.

Hinata was their source for that information. She still trailed Naruto everywhere he went when they were both in the village and she was the one who noticed he had a fascination with his former Sensei. She noticed Naruto would seek the older man out and only after assuring himself the man was alright and not going anywhere would he leave whatever area he found him in. Of course, because of this, she also noticed the interest was returned by the silver haired ninja.

Once the trio of tower women found out Hinata knew more than they did about Naruto, they badgered her unmercifully to tell them what she knew. She finally broke after six weeks of constant harassment and having her team denied missions because she wouldn't spill. That had led to her team being upset with her also. So she had finally given in and told them what she knew. Then she had begged for a mission for her team and disappeared for two weeks to recover her shattered nerves.

At first, Tsunade had been angry but then, when she realized neither of them were doing anything about it, she got antsy. Shizune and Sakura had reported the truth of Hinata's observations. They looked and let each other know they were looking but neither _did_ anything. She was the one who planted the rumors in the village about the attraction and then, to keep the vultures away, about Naruto's innocence. She had been hoping Kakashi would realize he would need to make the first move since her clueless little brother obviously wouldn't but so far the one eyed pervert had held himself in check.

She'd upped the ante with the betting pools that were widely advertised and had even seen Kakashi grimacing at the posters and chalkboards whenever he saw one. So she knew he knew he was being watched but still he did nothing. Then she had planted more rumors of others watching the boy hoping jealousy would prod him into action. It did but not in the way she had hoped it would. A couple of days after those rumors made it into his ears one of her aides reported that he'd beat the tar out of a young ninja for saying Naruto was sexy. But still he made no move on the blond himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Kishimoto would never let them act like I will.**

Chapter Two: Tsunade's Game Plan

Tsunade had enlisted Iruka to help set them up and the chunnin teacher only agreed when he was assured this was something Naruto really wanted also. Together they had plotted and she had come up with the night watch scheme, much to Iruka's displeasure since he knew Tsunade would watch exactly what occurred between them through her inherited spy glass, to hopefully give Kakashi the room to approach Naruto when he thought he was unobserved. But no. That stupid prideful jounin kept watch outside the window and never even tried to approach the blond. So now they'd try the two man missions, which had been Iruka's suggestion. Iruka had known the Jounin wouldn't do anything so long as he felt anyone was paying attention and he not only felt there were people watching. He knew there were. But Iruka felt Tsunade was being unnecessarily cruel to Kakashi also in making him watch Naruto preparing for bed when she knew how the jounin felt about the boy. But then Iruka was aware of how Naruto slept and maybe for all her use of the viewing orb Tsunade didn't really know just how cruel she was being.

The night before they were given their first mission she had someone sneak into Naruto's house and steal his tent and sleeping bag. She'd set things up so that when they got to the resort town they were going to they would only have one available room with a single bed and not much floor space. She was smirking when she gave the duo their mission. Naruto frowned at her knowing she was up to something but unable to see what it was. Kakashi just reacted like normal and as soon as he was dismissed went home to pack his things.

An hour later the tower women plus Jiraiya and Iruka were watching through the crystal ball as the pair left the village. "Something is bound to happen this time," Tsunade said.

"I don't know, Nade-hime," countered Jiraiya. "Gaki can be very clueless when he wants to be and when it comes to sex he seems to be quite comfortable pretending it doesn't exist."

Tsunade snorted. "We already know he likes that pervert and the pervert likes him just as much."

"Ah but does Naruto know Kakashi likes him? For that matter, does Kakashi know Naruto likes him the same way?"

All three of the women looked at each other in surprise. They'd never really thought about that. Could that be why the duo hadn't acted yet on their oh-so-very-obvious feelings? "Well, no matter. I'm sure they'll figure it out on this mission," said Tsunade, optimistically. But a week later the duo was home again and Naruto had a new tent and sleeping bag. It was clear, as they entered the gate, that neither had done a thing to further the relationship.

Another mission was set up, this time they would be camping in the woods nowhere near any town or village. Once again they managed to make the majority of Naruto's gear disappear right before they gave them the mission. Both men were suspicious when they left the village but neither questioned their orders. They slept in shifts and when they were both awake they sparred while waiting for their client to show up. Neither did anything to relieve the tension both felt and when the client did show, they escorted him to his destination while not doing or saying a word about how long they'd been waiting for him. The man, who had been expecting a low level genin team for the simple escort, thanked them and included a huge tip for their services explaining that he had not expected to be escorted by such a famous pair.

Kakashi carefully questioned the client as to why he seemed so surprised to find them waiting for him as well as why he had been so late to arrive at the appointed spot. The client had sputtered and protested that he was right on time and told the jounin that he had only been expecting a team of genin due to the simplicity of the mission. But he went on to say that although he appreciated being escorted by the single most famous pair of ninja in the world right now that didn't mean he was gonna pay whatever their current going rate was.

Kakashi told him there was no need for him to pay any more. They were given the mission and so they had come to escort him. More careful questioning, as they walked along, revealed the betting pool that was nationwide. He made sure he asked the questions out of Naruto's hearing and the flustered client had shown him the weekly betting sheet that was posted every week in almost any village in the Fire Country borders.

Kakashi was surprised to see some of the names and the size of the bets on the sheet. Some of those names belonged to very important and high class people! What the hell? Why was his and Naruto's sex life so interesting to everyone? Sheesh. The boy was only fifteen for Kami Sake. What was wrong with people that they thought his sex life had to be resolved right now. Didn't people have anything better to do with their time? Of course the fact that he was also involved in these bets didn't escape his notice. But he could handle that. People had been wondering about and commenting on his sexual experiences for years. This though. . . He didn't know whether to be dismayed, flattered or angry by how far out of proportion this had gotten.

A very frustrated Kakashi came through the gates with an equally angry Naruto. All the way back to the village Kakashi had been silent and cold towards the foxy boy and he didn't know why. All he knew was Kakashi kept glaring at a sheet of paper in his hand. A sheet of paper he was very careful not to let Naruto see. Tsunade growled in frustration as she watched them enter the village and part ways for their separate homes.

But the next day they acted the same way they always had. Naruto got up and went through his usual morning routine before heading outside for the day. He'd then go find Kakashi and watch him for a few minutes before nodding and going off to do his own training. Then he'd check in on other friends and go have some lunch. Sometimes he'd find someone to eat with. Sometimes he'd eat alone in his apartment or at the ramen stand. After lunch he'd do some more training and Kakashi would check up on him. But they didn't speak to each other or even spar together. Just the brief check and then off to their own pursuits.

Tsunade wanted to pound her head on a brick wall. It would she felt be more effective. Or maybe it would be if she were banging their heads on the wall. But she knew she couldn't be that blunt and obvious. These two required more subtle handling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Aren't you getting tired of reading that yet?**

Chapter Three: Unintended Consequences

But things were getting out of control. That was very clear when Kakashi went to a bar, a few days after their return, and proceeded to get thoroughly plastered. A ninja ended up in the hospital because he tried to get a rise out of the silver haired man over the betting pool and whether or not he was as into Naruto as the pool suggested. The ninja, who had drunk more than his common sense could handle, shot his mouth off taunting the poor sex-starved jounin with how delicious the fox container looked and how nice it would be to be the one tapping Naruto's tight butt. That had been his mistake.

Everyone in the bar got a very up close and personal look at just what made Kakashi one of the most well known, and feared ninja in the known world, as the lazy man seemed to transform before their eyes into the most deadly looking predator they could ever imagine. He began to prowl toward his chosen victim, people shakily melting out of his way as quickly as they could. Then, moving so fast he was nothing more than a blur, he had the man by the throat and was growling at him in rage. The fire in Kakashi's visible eye had the poor drunk soiling his pants before he could control the urge as Kakashi planted his other fist in the ninja's face. A second later the fool was flying through the bar wall and landed in a broken heap in the middle of the street. A deadly serious and growling Copy-nin began to prowl towards the hole in the wall the drunk had made as the drunks friends rushed to his aid. What his comrades were going to do was unclear since all of them had drank more than they should have and even sober none of them were a match for the legendary Copy-Cat Ninja. But they were lucky in that while they helped their injured friend to his feet Kakashi's own friend stepped up to give them time to get away.

As fast as Gai and Asuma were known to move, an angry Kakashi was faster they found as the drunk was in a newly made pot hole before they could reach Kakashi. It was only through their combined strength that the other ninja's friends were able to get him away. Asuma was muttering under his breath about the lack of brains in the present crop of chunnin while Gai was complaining about their unyouthful attitudes. Both thought it was the height of stupidity for anyone, drunk or sober to say that to a jounin about one of the jounins students period but especially if it was a well-known fact that said jounin also liked the student in the same manner.

Then Gai and Asuma turned their full attention on Kakashi. They calmed him down and got him out of the bar by assuring him that the idiot didn't really mean he would hurt Naruto, let alone rape him as his words had implied he would. They'd finally gotten him to his front door just to have him turn around and head for Naruto's place. Once again, he spent the night in the tree outside Naruto's place keeping watch over his student just to make sure no perverts got to him. In his mind, he knew damn good and well the drunk had meant every word he'd said. To Kakashi, it was impossible that someone else wouldn't want what he saw in Naruto. Asuma and Gai split the night in half so they could keep a watch on Kakashi and make sure he didn't kill the next idiot that made a paly for Naruto or seemed inclined to make a play for the teen.

In the morning both Gai and Asuma had gone to Tsunade and told her point blank, "You made this mess. Now fix it before he kills someone."

She'd been surprised but by the time they told her what had really happened in the bar she had to admit if the two of them didn't get together soon the village would likely fall apart the next time Kakashi was pushed too far. The man was wound as tight as he could get and much as she loved her little brother his cluelessness wasn't helping anything. She knew Naruto was seeking the Copy-nin out each day but he'd never say or do anything. He'd just watch him for a few minutes, nod his head and move off on his own pursuits. And to Tsunade, and everyone else who actually knew the blond, that was all the proof they needed of how important the man was to the teen. No one else received that kind of attention for him. Not even Hinata got that kind of a daily check-up.

But now she just sighed and said, "I don't know why you think this is my fault. I'll admit I did start the betting pool and some of the rumors were planted at my suggestion but come on. They're the ones trying to hide from each other."

Asuma gave her an incredulous look and told her word for word what she had said to those she'd put on the Night Watch of Naruto's apartment. "You have Kakashi tied in knots for fear if he touches him you'll chop his head off. Not to mention, he's convinced there's someone else after Naruto who doesn't love him and that stupid loud mouth last night only confirmed it for Kakashi. I pity the person who does make a play for the kid now. Kakashi will kill them."

Gai added, "Hatake men don't share. Ever. Anyone who makes a move on Naruto is poaching unless Naruto makes it clear he does not want my rival in the same way my rival wants him."

"I know Kakashi wants to be with Naruto and the Gaki wants to be with him as well but no matter how many opportunities I arrange both hold off. I am working on it though. So get out of here and let me get back to work," Tsunade said bluntly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Ok I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think what else to put in here that wouldn't take away from the overall story. **

Chapter Four: Tsunade's Solution

After the two jounins left her office Tsunade decided it was time to call in the big guns. She had a friend who specialized in this kind of mess and he owed her a favor. That didn't mean she wouldn't have to pay him. She would but if he lived up to his reputation it would be worth it in the long run.

She sent the man a message, with one of her smaller slugs telling it to wait for a reply. The slug came back an hour later with his answer. According to his message, Jobah had been expecting her to call for his help. He told her what to tell the couple and exactly what not to tell them. His note told her the room and cabin were both free and would be kept that way until the clients arrived.

She set up Kakashi and Naruto's next mission. She didn't bother making up a believable lie this time knowing that, if she did exactly as Jobah had told her to, he wouldn't fail to get the two of them together. Instead she told them the story the specialist had contrived. The best part was it wasn't actually a lie. He did have a friend who would take the pair to an isolated one room cabin that was chakra proof and far away from any village or town if the room in his hotel didn't break the ice for the duo. And that friend would act as a client for them if need be. Well at least until they got as far as the cabin anyway.

She gave them the mission the next day and once again the usual watchers were gathered around the ball of glass in her office as the pair left the village. Once again conversation revolved around whether or not the plan would work. Jiraiya was still of the opinion that Kakashi was every bit as stubborn as Naruto was clueless and that neither would make a move on the other without knowing exactly how the other felt.

At the Inn, Jobah and his assistant got to work. Jobah knew Tsunade would be as good as her word and send him the money for a first rate job with no holds barred. But he also knew the reputation of these two needed to be protected at all costs and so he and his assistant shuffled all the other guests out of his inn and saw them each on their way so no one would be able to say they had seen the pair enter his establishment.

Then they checked the recording equipment in the room and the chakra seals on it. They re-powered the seals and hoped it would be strong enough to hold them should the young one not wish to stay. Reports they'd heard indicated he was one of the strongest ninja, if not the strongest, of his generation and the other man was nothing to sneer at either. But the good news, for them, was the pair were also well-known for giving every mission they undertook their full co-operation and they were both known for their patience in dealing with unexpected delays.

Only when they were positive the room was ready and neither man would be able to find and disable the devices did they relax. Of course Jobah laid in a fresh supply of his special little helpers and checked his monitoring equipment while his assistant came up with her cover story should she need to act as a client for them. Usually it was a waste of time as normally just getting the strained couple a day alone where they felt they were unobserved would allow the ice to break and free them from their restraints but she did remember a couple of times she was glad she had worked out the cover story ahead of time.

They spread the word throughout the village that the inn was closed for some minor renovations for the next week or so and not to send them any customers until they said they were again in business. Of course everyone in the small town knew that meant Jobah had very high level clients coming he didn't want anyone to see or know about but they also knew he shared a portion of his profit with the town so no one minded the inconvenience of turning away potential business. And because they knew his business relied on his trustworthiness, which meant keeping the identities of those who used his rooms quiet, none of the villagers even tried to find out who were the clients this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. You still reading this?**

Chapter Five: Unique Talents

The council came in and snorted when they saw what was going on. "Have you finally realized what happens when you try to play matchmaker for a demon," sneered Danzo, causing several of his fellows to step away from him.

"Naruto is not a demon, Danzo. Keep calling him that and you won't live long enough to discover who the real demon is," Tsunade growled.

"Is that a threat, Hokage-sama?" The sneer was very much in evidence as her fist connected with his nose sending him flying head first into the closed door and knocking it off it's hinges. "No," she said calmly. "It's a promise, Idiot."

Hiashi raised a brow and a small smirk graced his lips as he realized she didn't care who received her special punches. "Seriously though, Hokage-sama. What are you going to do about this situation between young Naruto and the Copy-nin? It's beginning to make us a laughing stock when even missing-nin are participating in a betting pool concerning two of our most well-known ninja."

"I honestly didn't expect things to go that far," she said, groaning at the memory of the first time she had seen the names of Kisame and Orochimaru on a betting form that crossed her desk. "But honestly did any of you see things getting this out of control either?"

A few of the council shook their heads but some of them were clearly enjoying the situation as they thought it was hilarious that the very famous and well-known Copy-nin was proving himself to be extremely human for all that he liked to appear detached and aloof.

Inoichi, grinning for all he was worth, said, "Who'd have thought all it took to make Hatake human, was a fifteen year old, clueless, innocent with big blue eyes, a buff chest and tight pants?" Several snickers answered his quip and more than one person had a perverted gleam in their eyes.

"Well, all that aside, we do need to put an end to this before someone who isn't used to getting thrown around like a sack of feed gets hurt because Hatake heard them wrong," said Koharu.

"From what I heard, he didn't hear the idiot wrong at all," said Tsume. "The fool basically said when he finished his drink he was gonna stop by the boy's place and see if he could tap into that demons pants himself. I'm sure he was only talking out the seat of his pants trying to get a feel for how strong Kakashi's attraction to the boy really is but he crossed the line. And truthfully he still doesn't know since Kakashi's reaction could just as easily be attributed towards protecting the reputation and innocence of his student as anything else. Kakashi kicked his ass and, if not for Asuma and Gai hearing and reacting fast enough, we'd be burying him today for what he said."

"That is logical," said Aburame Shibi. "About half the bettors right now are still looking for evidence that supports the view that Kakashi is only reacting to all this attention because he is the teen's Sensei and it is his job to protect the boy from attention of this sort. The other half are looking for evidence that it is more than that. Neither side are finding anything to claim as proof one way or the other and those who know are not saying or betting."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tsunade. "I know and I placed a bet."

"I said those who know but I should have specified those the villagers will recognize as knowing. The Inuzuka's with their nose are recognized as being able to identify that scent above most others as is my clan. I know I have forbidden anyone in my clan from placing a bet."

"As have I," agreed Tsume.

Koharu frowned and said, "Then the fool didn't get enough punishment in my opinion but I'll admit I don't like it that it's Naruto people are looking at and lusting after. Damn it, Tsunade. You put the boy on the open market for every pervert in the country to ogle. Now set something up where neither of them can get away without admitting what they feel and get him off the market before he gets hurt. I may not be the ninja I used to be but if he gets hurt because you're a gambling addict I will find a way to make you pay." She glowered at Tsunade.

"Why does it bother you so much that someone sees Naruto?" asked a surprised Tsunade, not paying any attention to the threat.

"Cause I helped raise him. I was hoping for little ones someday out of the Gaki and if he's with a guy I'll never get them," Koharu admitted glumly.

Homura put a sad hand on her shoulder silently sympathizing with her. "It was a team effort. Kind of like a flash step into the days when we were the genin team everyone was watching."

"Hey!" said both Hiashi and Inoichi. "Don't forget us. We helped you know," evoking more than a few chuckles around the room. The only councilmen who were still against Naruto were the Haruno woman and Danzo. Danzo was still against him because he couldn't help but see the weapon Naruto could have been turned into under his control and Haruno didn't like him because he had hurt Sakura once when the Demon had taken advantage of his fear and anger.

But Tsunade had realized something about that when she had started looking into what actually happened each time the demon had taken over. Every single time the only people to get hurt were enemies, people trying to force Naruto into taking the demon's chakra as if it were his own or people who had hurt the blond either mentally, physically, or emotionally. It seemed the Demon had a thing about people hurting it's container or trying to force the boy to hurt himself by taking it's chakra for his own use.

Sakura had denied ever doing anything to hurt Naruto and it took herself, Shizune, most of the rookie nine and Kakashi to show her exactly how many times she had done precisely that. Each of them had pointed to a particular incident they had witnessed where she had been cruel beyond what had been necessary to the boy or had taken his words out of context and beaten the crap out of him only to realize later what he had really meant. They had also pointed out the fact that she hadn't even bothered to apologize or try to make amends for her behavior. In the end, she couldn't deny that she wouldn't have liked the treatment she'd given him if the shoe had been reversed. Therefore, they concluded she had single handedly done more damage to her teammate than almost anyone in the village and she should count herself lucky that all the fox had done was scratch her arm.

Tsunade sighed and said, "I've turned them over to an expert in these kinds of situations. They won't be back until things are settled one way or the other. And Koharu, don't count out those kids yet. I have every intention of one day seeing a bunch of little blue-eyed blonds running around causing mayhem."

Everyone blinked. "But they're both gay," said the elderly woman.

Tsunade tried to look innocent. "What does that have to do with anything? Being gay doesn't mean sterile, Koharu. They can still give us a child due to Naruto's . . . unique talents." She smirked as everyone wondered what she had in mind now. Suddenly Jiraiya, who was still there, gave a very perverted giggle as twin streams of blood gushed from his nose.

"A certain very sexy, pig-tailed, naked blonde girl. Oh, the material those two could give me. . ." He broke off abruptly as Tsunade sent him flying from the effect of a double cross. He landed in front of the hospital doors, his perverted giggles still resounding through the air as he crashed into the concrete.

"Damn pervert teammate," Tsunade muttered as all the men shivered. She had moved so fast no one remembered seeing her cross the room or punch the Sennin. All anyone could remember was his giggled words and the sound of breaking glass. She walked back to her desk rubbing her knuckles. A lot of the guys were careful to hide the perverted thoughts in their minds as she sat down and looked at them.

Koharu however was curious. "But that's just a henge. It's not like it's a real female," she said. "How would he be able to use that to give the village children?"

"Oh it's real alright," Tsunade assured her. "Both Shizune and I ran separate checks on that just to make sure. It's a complete change of who he is down to the cellular level. When he performs that henge, or any henge really, he actually does become the person he transforms into. Naruto, with that technique, is a natural spy/assassin. Using that jutsu he can literally get close enough to anyone to do whatever he wants to them. But the important thing for us, Koharu, is he can very well become pregnant using that jutsu and give us as many babies as we can handle. And with Hatake as his chosen lover those children will be very special."

Now she and Koharu were both grinning and Koharu said, "Then you make sure that friend of yours doesn't suffer his first failure. I want to see one of those little ones before I'm too old to play with it." She turned and left the grinning Hokage to her work.

"Dear Kami," muttered Hiashi as he and Inoichi both paled remembering what a little bundle of energy Naruto had been as a child. Hiashi also remembered how much energy Minato had possessed when they were younger. He whimpered as he remember a young Hatake and the whirlwind that had been named Kushina as well. Added to these memories was the image of his oldest daughters face and how she would react should she learn what the Hokage and council were planning to involve her friend and idol in against his will. He couldn't prevent the whimpers from becoming heard as he just knew this would end very badly for him and everyone else involved.

Inoichi helped the elder out of the room whispering reassuringly to him as they went. Though Inoichi wasn't quite sure what had caused the normally composed elite to lose his composure he was sure it had to be pretty bad. And as his primary job was taking care of the mental well-being of the village he stepped into his role for the Hyuuga head now.

"What's with that?" asked a perplexed Tsunade.

"Oh I'd say memories of a certain couple as children and the parents of the blond," said Tsume, not having any trouble imaging what could make the Hyuuga whimper like a newborn pup, as she breezed out the doorway, stepping over the body of the comatose Danzo.

"Troublesome," said Shikato as he and Chouza followed the rest of the council. "But worth it for the village," added Chouza speaking to his friend. Shikato nodded. "Hai, but it'll still be noisy when she tells them what she has planned. I don't see either of them taking that any better than they have her match making efforts."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. . . or Kakashi. Mores the pity. But on a good note, I do own my hubby.**

Chapter Six: The Trap

At the Inn, Kakashi went to the desk to get the keys to their rooms while Naruto looked over the notice boards of village happenings. He saw the betting slip and gasped before turning beet red. _Holy Shit! Baa-chan! _The look in his eye turned fierce as he finally understood all the looks and comments he'd been getting from the villagers lately. Angrily, he spun back to Kakashi who was giving the proprietor a funny look. Both men could feel the anger spiking from the blond. Ripping the betting form off the board Naruto shoved it in his jacket pocket and closed his eyes before they could give away his anger. He took several deep and calming breaths, not noticing both Kakashi and the manager watching him as he regained control over himself. Kakashi was impressed since he actually knew exactly how pissed off the blond had been just moments earlier. He'd felt the anger growing and overwhelming the teen but then suddenly it was halted and receding faster than it had built up.

The manager led the pair up the stairs to their room. He had already noted what Tsunade had mentioned and now he also saw for himself why the betting pool was so wide and varied on these two. Hell, he received bets from Cloud on them and that was the most sexually repressed place he knew of in the known world. Yet these two made most of their citizens seem wanton. Both of them were extremely controlled. And it was clear from just the few short minutes he was observing them that neither was really aware of exactly how much control the other was exerting.

He stepped aside as he opened their door letting them enter the room ahead of him. Long used to dealing with ninja, he slipped a key into the silver haired man's hand. He waited patiently, as the two nin checked the room for possible danger or a trap, knowing full well they would find nothing until it was too late. They stepped clear of the door and into the small room and he, still chattering madly, apologizing for the small size and single bed in the room, shut the door turning the real key in the lock as soon as it clicked shut. Smirking, he slipped the key into his pocket as he went back down the hall and back to work.

At first, Naruto and Kakashi just stared at the door, too surprised to react. Immediately the surprise faded as they shared a look and moved automatically toward the window. A note beside the window informed them the window was constructed of unbreakable glass infused with chakra to make it impervious to any and all attacks. Kakashi checked the authenticity of the claim and announced quietly to Naruto, "There's at least three different strands from different sources flowing through the glass."

"Oh really. This is getting ridiculous," muttered Naruto. "I bet that's only for human attacks."

Kakashi sighed. "Let's wait and see how this plays out, Naruto. Keep Kyuubi in mind but I still don't sense any danger in this situation so . . ." He spread his hands and let his words trail off.

Naruto sighed and nodded. He took a grim look around the room. "I wonder how long we'll be in here."

"No idea but I have seen worse holding cells. Well, nothing we can do right now. Let's get some rest. Whatever happens, they don't know who they messed with or should I say what?"

"Only if I have to, Sensei. Kyuubi isn't a toy." Kakashi nodded as Naruto opened the bathroom door to see if there was a window in there they could maybe get out of but there wasn't. The bathroom was small, holding nothing more than a shower cubicle sink and toilet. The shower was one large enough for two but still it was a small room.

He sighed again and turned back into the bedroom area. "No help there," he said.

"Figures. Get some rest, Naruto." Kakashi was already laying stretched out on the bed with his eye closed. He appeared relaxed but Naruto had known him long enough to know he was anything but as calm as he seemed. Naruto spread out his bedroll and took off his pack. He set the pack down within easy reach of his hand and making sure he had weapons within easy reach also lay himself down.

Within minutes, he drifted into a light sleep. He wasn't deeply asleep but he was deep enough to actually get some good from it. He knew he could have dropped into a deep and restful sleep counting on Kakashi to wake him should anything happen but he stayed just deep enough to get some benefit from the rest.

Kakashi was also drifting with his senses on high alert. They slept like that for three hours before Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly enough to wake the dead. Kakashi opened his eye and peered at the blond, his lips quirked in a grin that was reflected in his uncovered eye.

"Well, at least one thing is normal," he said.

"Yeah. Stupid stomach doesn't give a damn what the situation is. Mealtime is mealtime," Naruto agreed, sitting up. He tucked his kunai back into his sleeves.

"So let's see what they'll do if we call for room service," Kakashi said pointing to the phone on the night stand.

Interest sparkled in Naruto's eyes as he caught onto what Kakashi said. Or rather didn't say. He turned to rummaging through the drawer of the stand looking for a list of services available or maybe a menu. Kakashi was very tempted to run his hand over the firm curve of the ass cheek right in front of him but he held himself in check knowing full well Naruto didn't have a clue how tempting he was being. Once again, the jounin cursed the clueless nature of the Namikaze menfolk. _Damn it! Why did they have to be so very thick-witted?_ He drew in a shaky breath and closed his eye on his raging hormones struggling to maintain his control. He finally got sufficient control enough to open his eye to see Naruto reading a brochure.

"Hey! They have ramen. At least that's promising." Naruto grinned at him his good humor restored by the mere thought of eating his favorite food and all thoughts of escape as soon as the door was open apparently vanishing as if the thought had never crossed his mind. His expressive blue eyes told a different story to anyone who knew how to read them. Kakashi did. He'd spent enough time watching the blond, as he grew, to know all the little quirks of fully understanding Naruto.

While Naruto ordered enough ramen to be sure the server's hands would be too full to prevent their escape from the room, Kakashi wondered just how the food would be delivered. He knew somehow this wasn't a real prison trap. He knew they weren't really in any danger but he also understood he wouldn't know what the plan really was until it was sprung on them. And he couldn't blame Naruto for taking advantage of any opportunity that presented itself. He knew he'd be out of the room as soon as the door opened also. He also knew somehow Tsunade was involved in this mess. Her fingerprints were all over it.

The manager grinned as he knew he'd soon be hearing a very irate ninja as they realized he had absolutely no intention of opening that door before at least a full twenty-four hours had passed. Tsunade had warned him of the blond's obsession for all things ramen so he had made sure he had some on hand. She had also told him the other half of the pair was just as obsessed with not being seen without his mask by anyone at any time. Therefore, Jobah had made sure there were no cameras in the room either of the pair could detect but other than that he couldn't see how he could do anything about that particular peculiarity of the pair. He did however have cameras placed around the room so that he could provide proof to his client. Beside he had half an idea, whatever the silver haired man hid under his face cloth would prove to be the ice breaker between the duo. Or maybe it would just prove to be the key in his resistance to claiming what he so clearly wanted from the blond.

He finished preparing the ramen and pushed the button that would activate the table jutsu in the room. Then placing the ramen in the special cabinet designed just for servicing anyone in that room, he counted to one hundred slowly before pressing a second button that activated the box he'd put the ramen into.

In the room, Naruto barely had enough time to grab up his new sleeping bag before the low table materialized out of thin air and covered almost all of the available floor space. His lower jaw dropped down as he stared at it. A metal box appeared a few seconds later resting securely in the center of the table. Naruto regained his voice and moving cautiously over to the door he listened to the hallway outside their room whispering, "What the hell?"

Kakashi had much the same thought. This set-up was a lot more elaborate than he'd thought it was. Clearly the table and food had appeared through some sort of preprogramed jutsu. Idly he approached the low table and knelt to open the box. Calmly, more calmly than he felt, he removed the bowls of ramen from the box. Once he had them all set out, he called Naruto over. Another thing Kakashi had learned over the years was to trust Naruto/Kyuubi when it came to eating foods they didn't prepare themselves or know to be safe. He had a better nose for what should be in a dish and what shouldn't than anyone Kakashi knew.

Naruto walked over and sat down. "Which one do you want, Sensei?" he asked.

"A miso will do since I know you ordered more than one bowl of that," he said in the lazy tone he only used when he was getting ticked off. Truthfully, he had only heard the order for the miso since Naruto had once more been slightly bent over and in very close proximity to the copy-nin when he had placed the order.

Naruto opened a box marked as holding Miso ramen and sniffed at it. He set it down and started laughing. Kakashi raised a brow and waited. Naruto spent a few more minutes laughing before he got control over himself and shook his head.

"Don't eat that unless you want to spend the night frustrated and horny as all get out. It won't hurt you physically so long as you don't eat a lot of it but it will make things uncomfortable until it wears off. I'll make you something. Let me clean out a few of these bowls and then we'll get some drug-free food." Kakashi grimaced at the comment about spending the night frustrated and horny but kept his mouth shut. He knew chances were excellent he'd be spending the night that way anyhow but eating hormone drug-laced food definitely wouldn't help anything. Tsunade was going to pay for this. Someday.

Naruto polished off three of the bowls, unable to simply throw out his favorite food over an aphrodisiac, and took them into the bathroom to wash them out in the sink. Then he rummaged around in his pack bringing out a small package of dried foods and a metal sheet. Kakashi followed him, curious as to what he was going to do for a fire. He spread the sheet out on the covered toilet and filled each bowl with water. Into one, he dropped some dried vegetables and into the second, he placed some dried meat chunks. The last bowl he set on the metal sheet which Kakashi noted had turned red in the center. He watched as Naruto measured some rice into the bowl and tended to it as the meat and vegetables softened in their own bowls. When the rice was almost done Naruto took the meat and tore it into smaller pieces dropping them into the simmering rice bowl. Then he fished the vegetables out and added them to the mixture. When the rice was fully cooked, he sprinkled some herbs over it for flavor and mixed it all together in the once again clean bowls he had used earlier. This bowl he handed to Kakashi, since the bowl he had cooked it in was hot enough to burn Kakashi's hands. Then he turned back to clean up his mess.

**Author Note: Ok next chapter is not intended for readers of an innocent nature or age. If you are eighteen or younger please kindly wait for chapter eight and do not read chapter seven. Though there will be content of a grown-up nature in other chapters no other chapter will have as much of it as chapter seven and since I did not even let my boys read seven that should tell you something.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. . . or Kakashi but Hubby's all mine.**

**Author Note: VERY Graphic Chapter. Don't like it don't read this chapter. Skip to the next one! Again this is a very EXPLICIT chapter.**

Chapter Seven: There Will Be Hell To Pay

Kakashi took the bowl back to the bed and sat on the edge of it eating the meal Naruto had made for him. "This is good, Naruto. Thank-you. How did you talk Sakura into teaching you how to cook? Or did you learn this while you were traveling with Jiraiya?"

Naruto had gone back to the ramen bowls which were now cold. He gathered them up, shaking his head at the questions but not bothering to answer verbally, and took them into the bathroom. One by one, he dumped them into the toilet. He didn't need to eat any more unless he wanted to show his Sensei exactly what he thought of him. Truth was, he was already having a hard enough time maintaining his control. It wasn't until he had eaten three bowls of the aphrodisiac laced dish that the snickering Kyuubi told him she wasn't taking the drug out of his blood. To quote the demon, _You're the one that at least has a chance of getting your need met. Not me. I refuse to spend my night horny as hell with no relief in sight. You deal with it._ She'd then blocked off her cage willingly for the first time since waking up to find herself sealed into a dying child.

Naruto gripped the edges of the porcelain sink, gritting his teeth to try and control the drug coursing through his system, all of it pooling between his legs in a determined effort to undo the iron control he'd been exercising to keep everyone in the dark as to his true feelings and interest for the last several years.

Finally, he realized he couldn't stay in the bathroom all night and utilized an area specific henge to hide the budge in his pants. The area was so small he hoped Kakashi wouldn't notice the infinitesimal amount of chakra he used to power it. Slowly, he gathered the ramen bowls and carried them back out to the metal box on the table. He placed them all inside and closed the box. A few seconds later it vanished as if it had never been there at all.

Half an hour later soft music filled the room and he raised an eyebrow. Kakashi hadn't said another word since Naruto had disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto was waiting to see if the table was going to vanish. It didn't. Finally, in a very foul mood due to the circumstances and the hardness in his groin, he cursed fluidly but softly.

"Damn it all to hell. Someone is going to pay for this."

"Naruto?" questioned Kakashi, lying prone on the small bed. Propping his head in one hand and leaning on his elbow he looked at his subordinate. "What's the problem? You were laughing when you realized what he put in the food. Now you're angry again. Why?"

Naruto contemplated not telling him but he knew with only the bed or the table to sit on let alone sleep on Kakashi was bound to discover the truth anyway. So he told him. "Kyuubi refused to take the drug out of my system. Apparently it affects her the same way it affects humans and she didn't want to deal with it. So, since it won't kill me or make me ill, she won't take it away."

"Oh," said Kakashi, trying very hard not to follow the line of thinking his mind wanted him to. "I see. And not a girl in sight to relieve it for you."

Naruto couldn't help but snort at that idea. He kept his mouth firmly closed but a blush stained his cheeks as he processed the words. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall trying not to think about it and hoping it would go away soon. He knew though a triple dose wasn't going anywhere for hours on end. He entered his own mindscape and meditated. The budge stayed where it was but he relaxed as the mediation training took over.

Kakashi watched him enter his own head and sighed. _Damn. The boy has more control than I thought he did._ He watched him and then the localized jutsu fell and he couldn't hide the breath he noisily sucked in as he saw the size of his erection. The boy had to be in agony he reasoned. No way could that be anything but painful. His own pants were a little tighter than normal, as moving quietly and without conscious thought, he stepped over to the blond. He knelt down to his level and pulled his mask free of his mouth, trying not to pant at being this close to an obviously aroused Naruto. Putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder he waited for the blue eyes to open. As soon as they did, he saw the pain the boy was trying to hide. "Let me help you. No one needs to know if you don't want them to but that isn't going away and from the look of things it's going to only grow worse if it isn't relieved," he whispered, lust thickening his voice as he yearned to hold the boy and touch every nook and cranny of the toned body.

Now that Naruto was back in the real world he could feel the pain of the erection and it was so intense he could barely hear anything Kakashi was saying to him. A low keen came from him as he raised shaking hands to clutch at his head trying to maintain control. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth slightly beginning to breathe shallowly through his parted lips.

To Kakashi, it sounded very much like panting as nature took over and drove away all thoughts of self-control Naruto might have been harboring causing Kakashi's own control to waver. He wasted no more time. Opening Naruto's pants he stuck his hand inside and grabbed the hot throbbing shaft and began to massage it furiously rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip and reveling in the leaking moisture. He leaned into closer to Naruto and whispered, "Concentrate on me, Naruto. Don't shut your eyes. Please. Look at me. Let me see you. If I am going to do this. . . just this once let me see the real Naruto."

Obediently, Naruto opened his eyes. Emotion swirled in those eyes so deeply and intensely Kakashi couldn't stop himself from kissing the panting blond. He plunged his tongue into his mouth and greedily took full advantage of the moist cavern. He was surprised when Naruto's hands wrapped around him pulling him closer and the boy moaned into the kiss. Naruto leaned his head to one side resting it on Kakashi's shoulder as the jounin plundered his mouth. The aching hardness wasn't going anywhere and Kakashi realized they needed to be on the bed. He broke the kiss and pulled the teen to his feet. "Trust me. I will get us through this," he said as Naruto groaned over the separation.

Guiding him, he pushed him onto the bed and lowered his mouth to the throbbing member, eager to taste what the boy had to offer. He took the boy into his mouth and suckled the hard-on, gently scrapping his teeth over the sensitive skin, dragging a strangled cry from the blond. Unable to stand the pant's zipper rubbing on his neck and chin anymore, Kakashi lifted Naruto's hips and pulled them off him. He made himself comfortable as he worked the erection until he felt it was going to spill and then he opened his throat and swallowed, pulling Naruto's head in further.

Naruto half curled up from the bed, keening Kakashi's name as he unconsciously pumped into the cavern. His fingers clenched and unclenched on Kakashi's silver hair as he gave in to the ministrations of his talented Sensei. He let the jounin do as he wished, too far gone to care if Kakashi figured out this wasn't just because of the drug.

His keening cries had caused Kyuubi to open a small connection to her container again and she was actively working at directing some of the drug into his liver now, understanding there was enough of it in his system to cause the boy permanent injury if she didn't. However, she didn't want to take it all before Naruto told the Silver what he felt for him or vice versa. Naruto was just hoping, as soon as he got a release, the problem would vanish but it didn't and he almost wanted to cry but Kakashi had known it wouldn't go away that fast.

Kakashi crawled up Naruto's body to capture his lips again. He plunged his tongue into the cavern and swirled it around engaging Naruto in a duel of the tongues as he drew the boy onward and upward. He wrapped one hand in the blond locks as the nimble hands of Naruto played tantalizingly across the muscles of his back sending shivers down his spine at the contact. He divested himself of his shirt, deeming it to be in the way. All thoughts of recording devices were driven from his head as his senses were overloaded with what he'd been trying so very hard to stay away from. He thoroughly intended to claim Naruto tonight and, with his problem, it was a perfect time to get some relief from his own recurring issue where the blond was concerned. He unzipped Naruto's jacket and peeled it off him leaving the area totally clear for exploration. He suckled the throbbing pulse beating a rapid tattoo at the base of his neck leaving his mark behind before moving lower and tasting first one dusky nipple and then the other. He licked and suckled and lightly bit the sensitive flesh and drove Naruto out of his mind with need. He was unaware of the words he was mumbling as he finally claimed what he'd desired for so very long. "Mine," he whispered between each kiss or scrape of teeth over sensitive flesh. "All mine. I'll never let you go."

"Kashi, I need you. I need you so bad," Naruto panted in between keening cries. "Please," he screamed, almost ripping the silver locks from their anchorage with the strength of his throbbing need to be claimed by Kakashi.

Kakashi felt a thrill at the words he'd never thought to hear, even though he didn't believe the boy meant them beyond the moment. They were still words he'd waited a long time to hear from his Foxy-chan. Words he had dreamed of hearing and he couldn't control the rush of desire they gave him as he ground his own erection against Naruto's. Naruto gasped and thrust his hips upward longing to deepen the sensation. The blue eyes were hazy with lust now but the emotion in them was true.

Kakashi had found some lubricant in the night stand while Naruto had been in the bathroom. Not surprisingly, he had known even before he came out of the room why the boy had fled. He just hadn't known what the teen would rather have happen. Ninja were prepared for the fact that they might find themselves on a mission where making love to someone their own sex was required but it didn't mean all of them were comfortable enough with the idea to do so with their own teammates. Or that they could do it even if they were comfortable with them. Kakashi had no doubt he would have let Sakura suffer rather than ease her needs.

But when the jutsu had fallen he couldn't stand by and let him suffer. He was thankful Naruto hadn't rejected the help he was more than happy to provide him. Now he greased his hand with the lubricant and wrapped it around Naruto's shaft tightly enough for the teen to feel it but not tightly enough to hurt him. Kakashi watched his smokey blue eyes as he brought about a second climax for the boy. Naruto shuddered as he released his seed again and groaned at the relief. Kakashi leaned in to kiss him again grinding his own painfully hard erection against the teen's now softer member. He knew there was a chance Naruto would grow hard again but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be satisfied also. Naruto understood what Kakashi wanted and he wrapped one hand around the jounin while the other explored and played at his hips. Kakashi groaned and mumbled, "I want in you so bad. But I don't want to force. . ." Naruto smothered his words, guiding Kakashi's greasy fingers to the appropriate spot. Kakashi opened his eye wide and saw the tender true smile of his fox. Without hesitating another second, he pushed the first digit into the opening and then a second when Naruto had no problem with the first one. A few seconds later he had three fingers inside Naruto and was searching for the sweet spot that would send the teen into ecstasy. He would show him the beauty of being gay and maybe, just maybe, Naruto wouldn't hate him in the morning.

Finally, when Naruto was rocking and keening under him, he removed his fingers and repositioned himself at the tight hole. He plunged in as far as he dared and waited until the tension bled out of the teen before moving. Starting out slowly, he built up steam and soon the bed was rocking and he was pounding away. Neither of them noticed their own cries of pleasure and desire as they drove each other higher and higher. The aphrodisiac was no longer affecting Naruto, since this was what Kyuubi had wanted to occur but neither man knew that, as the demon used it's own chakra to bond the teen to his new lover.

Naruto was rock hard again. Because of how long he'd been watching and waiting for a sign from the jounin, he wasn't sure if his willingness right now was because of the drug or because of the man he was with. He did know it didn't really matter which was the cause. He knew he wanted more than Kakashi was giving him at the moment and he was determined to get complete satisfaction from this if he never got it again. "More Kashi. More. Give me more," he panted. "Please. I want all of you," he panted, reaching for and straining to kiss the man. Kakashi leaned down to deepen the embrace all the while rocking in the blond as fast and as deep as he could go.

"You're so tight. It feels so good," Kakashi moaned. He couldn't believe how good he was feeling as he drove himself and Naruto to their fulfillment. It didn't matter Naruto was only allowing this because of the drug coursing through him. Right now, all that mattered was sating his little fox. Finally, he spilled his seed as Naruto once again arched his back, thrusting his groin against Kakashi's pelvic bones. With a loud moaning cry, Naruto released himself for the third time that night. Kakashi pulled himself free and once again dove between Naruto's legs licking up the spilled seed eagerly. When he finished, Kakashi rolled to one side, letting the teen breathe as he caught his own breath. Both of them were drenched with sweat and other fluids but at least the problem seemed to be solved for now.

When he was capable of words, Kakashi leaned in and whispered, "Thank-you. That was everything I could have asked for." He kissed him lightly, before getting to his feet and walking on shaky legs into the bathroom not even trying to hide his nakedness from the boy. Only years of experience got Kakashi into the bathroom but walking away from a bed had never been so hard to do before. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and see if he could make the teen react to him again. But he knew he couldn't. He knew that would be taking advantage of Naruto.

Naruto watched him and only when he heard the shower going did he sit up and groan. He covered his face and wondered what he was supposed to say now. He used a cleansing jutsu to purge his body of the smell of sex that hung heavy in the air but that didn't save him as he felt himself twitch again. He was so tempted to go join the man in the shower but he controlled the urge and stayed where he was. Once more, he groaned. Storming into his mind he stalked up to the demon's cage and snarled, _"Damn it, Kyuubi. Help me out here. He can't take any more and Kami damn it that hurts."_

"**Brat, I didn't tell you to eat that much of it. You chose to do so assuming I would purge it from you so you could keep on pretending you don't want that man as much as he wants you. And you're still pretending. Get out of here and deal with it yourself." **To herself she snickered and said, "Besides it's the man making you hard now."

Naruto came back to himself to find Kakashi standing in the bathroom door looking at him sadly. "Gomen Sensei. I was just talking to Kyuubi, trying to get her to draw the rest of it out of my blood."

Kakashi prowled over to the bed not really aware of how he was moving as he joined the teen. But Naruto saw the predatory prowl and he sucked in his breath on the groan the stride evoked in him. "I see. I did tell you I would help you with this. It is unfair to expect a caged demon to deal with a feeling similar to the one you had when you have willing help with it and she doesn't."

"But it's not fair to you," Naruto muttered, flushing red totally unaware of how fetching he looked to Kakashi at the moment.

The jounin sighed and sat down beside the blond. "This isn't about fair. Fair will come when we get out of here and back to Konoha. Fair will come when you make Tsunade pay for this night and I have no doubt you will make her pay. You aren't gay, and I can accept that, but I am and I know how to solve the problem before it gets out of control for you and you end up doing permanent harm to yourself by refusing to tell me when you need help again. Besides I did say willing help, didn't I?"

"But. . ."

"I don't mind, Naruto. I'll admit I wouldn't be so eager to do this for anyone else but I don't mind doing it for you. You give everyone else everything they want, or think they want, and you ask very little for yourself. You don't even complain when they only grudgingly give you what you have to have or try to make it worthless by giving it in the form of junk. For that, I don't mind helping you tonight."

He waited to see what effect his words would have. It hurt not to tell him he'd happily spend the rest of his life helping him but he knew Naruto wasn't gay and he wouldn't want to hear that from him. Not now. Not ever. So he kept those words locked deep in his heart. "Now lay down and try to get some sleep. I'll be here if you need me." He lay down and Naruto curled into his chest, trustingly. Kakashi curled around him and listened to Naruto's breathing. Not more than a few minutes passed before he felt the boy fall deeper into sleep. Still he lay awake, holding the one person he'd never thought to ever hold in this way and the only one he had ever wished to. He knew the drug was almost gone now and that if Naruto drifted deep enough he'd never even feel it if Kakashi got to pleasure him one more time. Naruto was a very deep sleeper when there was someone else to keep watch for enemies. Oh how he was hoping he would.

Sometime during the night Naruto rolled over and threw his arm over Kakashi, pulling the older man closer. Still sleeping, he ground their hips together pulling Kakashi back into full wakefulness as he did so. He realized Naruto was dreaming and groaned as he saw the blond didn't have a clue what he was doing. But then a perverted grin spread across his mouth as Naruto continued to grind his erection against him. He lowered his hand and proceed to fondle his prize. Slowly, he worked it until Naruto began thrusting into the motion himself. Pre-cum leaked from his tip and Kakashi shifted his position in the bed. If he was only gonna have this one night with the blond he wanted to taste him again, he thought, as he closed his lips around the soft head. Using his tongue to full effect he swirled it around the sensitive skin letting his teeth grate lightly from time to time. He suckled him and Naruto was soon clutching his hips and thrusting in time with his suckling.

He opened his throat as he felt Naruto blow lightly on his own member. He couldn't help the bucking motion of his hips as he reacted to that little puff of air. Then he felt a tongue caressing his own head as he deep throated the blond. Growling for more, he thrust into the mouth at his own member as he suckled the owner of that delightfully wicked mouth. Naruto was talented with his tongue, he discovered as he felt the blond driving him to fullness but never letting him go over the edge. His mind split between the pleasure he was trying to give and the pleasure he was receiving. Naruto used his fingers at Kakashi's entrance to tease and tantalize the jounin into losing control and Kakashi finally gave in to his emotions. He thrust into Naruto's warm mouth as Naruto's fingers mimicked the action in his ass. As he thrust and bucked, fucking Naruto's mouth and fingers, he kept the rhythm on the teen's own member and played in his ass as well. Both found the other's sweet spot at the same time and let go of the sucking motion at the same time to enjoy the plunging action of the fingers. Crying out their pleasure they both bucked wildly before Kakashi had enough and turned around to plant Naruto into his seeping hole. Naruto held onto his hips and lifted him upward just to have Kakashi rake his nails over the tanned chest. Growling Kakashi said, "No. I want you in me. Now fuck me, Naruto. Dear God, fuck me hard." Naruto flipped them so Kakashi was laying with his back on the mattress and took over the thrusting action. He pulled out almost completely searching for the throbbing bundle of nerves that would ensure Kakashi's pleasure. He slammed back in and hit the spot dead on. Kakashi arched his back, drawing blood as his nails raked down Naruto's chest. A second thrust against the spot had him crying out for more and screaming Naruto's name as the teen drove him higher and higher into his climax. Just hearing his beautiful Sensei calling for him in that tone made Naruto lose control also and they both came together well satisfied with their lovemaking.

Afterwards, Kakashi leaned forward and tenderly licked the dripping blood from the wounds his nails had left behind. Naruto watched him through lazy half lidded eyes as Kakashi cleaned the blood off him. He listened as Kakashi told him how sexy he found him but knew the jounin wasn't really aware of what he was saying to him.

Kakashi flipped back and wrapped Naruto in his arms again. He kissed him, mingling their taste together and enjoying the flavor to the fullest. When they came up for air he said, "You were having a problem in your sleep. I was trying to solve it without waking you."

"It's ok. I'd rather be awake if that's what it's like anyway," Naruto said drowsily, on the verge of sleep once more. "That felt . . .rea...lly. ... goooodddd," and he was snoring by the time he finished speaking.

Kakashi pulled him closer, his heart singing in his chest and unable to keep the grin off his face. He had a very hard time reminding himself that Naruto wasn't gay. He liked girls. He'd had a crush on that pink haired harpy when he was twelve after all. But then he started thinking about who Naruto might actually like now since he knew Sakura and Naruto had decided they could only ever really be friends.

After the Kyuubi scratching her incident, and everyone had made her understand why the Kyuubi didn't like her, she had sought Naruto out and apologized for her behavior. The two of them spent hours talking things over and by the end of the talk both had realized they would always be better friends than anything else. Naruto still teased her by asking her out when she was sad or depressed but everyone knew he only meant it as a friend. Kakashi couldn't remember seeing him actually talking to any of the girls he knew as anything more than friends. Nor could he remember hearing any gossip about him asking out or dating any of the local girls. He turned questioning eyes on the blond as a thought filled his head and flowed quietly from his mouth before he could stop it. "Naruto? Are you gay?"

He didn't expect a response but a slight nod answered the question anyway. Then he had to wonder if maybe he had imagined it was an answer to his question as Naruto burrowed farther into his warmth. He realized the blankets had slipped and pulled them up and snuggled his blond, determined to get his new question answered before they went home again. He'd be damned before he gave the boy up not knowing _that_ answer. If the boy was gay, there was no way he was gonna step aside for someone else without a fight first. Naruto was his and he didn't share, was his last conscious thought as he slipped into sleep.

**Author Note: Ok I know this was a very long chapter but it is only one night. I reread it several times just to make sure I didn't mess up and have one of them doing something not physically possible since only the Kyuubi is female in this story but I am not a guy and I am not homosexual so if I messed up somewhere, I'm sorry. Please forgive me my ignorance. However your reviews would be appreciated telling me if I did. As a writer I can only learn better if someone tells me where the mistake is and why. Plus I want to know if you blushed or maybe skipped a few paragraphs. Maybe you went to find your other half? Let me know. Was the chapter worth reading or unnecessary?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. . . or Kakashi. And if your read chap 7 you know why. If you didn't, I congratulate you. You're a better person than I am.** **And if you did read it (snickers) I told you it was graphic. Perverts. . .heehee.**

Chapter Eight: Morning, Questions, and Revelations

Morning sun broke through the curtains over the window and shone into his uncovered eye. He was alone in the bed but he could hear the shower going and figured Naruto hadn't been up long anyway. He yawned as he wondered how the boy would act when he came out of the bathroom. Obviously the drugs had cleared his bloodstream by now so maybe it was time to go back to their normal game of hide-and-seek. First, Naruto would seek him out and watch him for just long enough to be noticed before vanishing. Then later he would seek out the blond and return the favor. It was a game of interested disinterest and they were both masters at it.

While he was waiting for Naruto to finish with his shower, he gathered his clothes together and pulled fresh ones from the scroll he'd brought along. He didn't bother to get dressed though as he wanted a shower first. Sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees he looked around the room as he waited for Naruto to come out of the bathroom. His nakedness didn't bother him in the slightest since he had put his mask back on already. He'd actually done that as soon as he'd opened his eyes.

He found a paper that must have fallen out of Naruto's jacket earlier since it was near where he remembered tossing the bulky thing when he had peeled it off him. He really needed to burn that damn jacket. It hid too much from his eyes. He opened it up and found it was a recent copy of the betting pool involving the two of them. He was thinking about where Naruto could have gotten it as he read the different bets and the names of the people taking one side or the other. Wait. What was that name he had just read? He went back and read it again. Orochimaru! Itachi? Kisame? Wasn't that the fish guy from Akatsuki? The one Naruto called Sushi? Even Gaara was listed on the paper. Holy shit! What was the world coming to? he wondered, as his eye widened even more at seeing some very high level names on the list. Names of people he didn't even know knew either himself or Naruto, let alone both of them. Ok maybe, given the type of films she had done, seeing Princess Yuki had made a wager wasn't really all that surprising but the name of the Daimyo's wife certainly was. He was so busy reading and thinking about the betting that he didn't even realize Naruto had come out of the bathroom already. Nor did he realize the paper in his hand was trembling from how tightly he was gripping it.

Naruto walked over and pried it out of his hand. Kakashi looked up at him still deep in shock. "Telling isn't it. So many perverts in the world and only one pervert busting technique known to man," Naruto quipped sitting on the low table so he could maintain eye contact easier. When he was sure Kakashi was back with him he said quite calmly, "I wanted to thank you for helping me last night. I know it couldn't have been easy no matter what you said. Gay guys are just as human as anyone else and no one wants to share that with someone they don't love in that way."

"Maa. I told you. It was not a problem for me. If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't . . .have done quite so much." he said remembering demanding Naruto do him as well.

"None the less, Thank you," Naruto insisted.

"Answer me one question and we'll consider everything square." He indicated the paper in Naruto's hand. He reconsidered as he rather thought one question might lead to others that were just as important. "Ok, make that a couple of questions." Naruto tilted his head and indicated he should ask. "First, did you know about that before we arrived at this inn?"

Naruto shook his head. "Who would tell me they were wagering on my sex life or lack thereof? I'm just the clueless idiot who holds a demon in his gut. No one tells me anything until they have to."

"I don't see you that way. You're one of the brightest idiots I've ever seen. Anyway, second question. Are you gay as those bets would indicate?"

Naruto flushed a fiery red from his hairline all the way down his tanned neck. Kakashi's eye locked onto the visibly racing pulse there and watched fascinated as Naruto tried to hide his expressive eyes from him as they involuntarily flickered to Kakashi's exposed groin. "Nuh-uh. No hiding your eyes. I need to know the truth. Are you gay?"

Naruto swallowed and nodded. "I contain a very old and experienced female demon in my gut. It should have been expected that when it comes to sex, I would prefer my own." He waited for the question he knew would come next. Kakashi slid onto the floor crouching in the small space between the table and the bed getting as close to the blond as he could and being very glad of that answer. "And is there someone I have to compete with to have you at my side forever?"

Naruto frowned lightly as he thought that over. "No," he finally answered quietly. "I like you. Always have."

"Oh thank Kami," breathed Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the blond. Pulling his mask down, he fastened his mouth over Naruto's and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance into the moist cavern. Naruto opened up as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and twined his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensations and feelings coursing through him as Kakashi showed him once again just who was the master at tongue dueling.

When they parted for air a few minutes later both were flushed and breathing hard. "I love you, Naruto," Kakashi said softly. "I have for a long time now and that was why it wasn't a problem helping you last night. You are right about it being a problem with someone you don't love but I do love you. And I will do everything I can to make sure you come to love me as well."

Naruto laughed, a deep chuckling sound that was so natural it had to be real. Smooth as velvet and rich as chocolate, it sent warm tingles through Kakashi's body. "I already love you. I have since I was three. I'll admit it's changed over the years but there was never any question in my mind who I belonged with."

"Three?" Kakashi's voice squeaked he was so surprised.

"First, you were my hero. You rescued me from that mob when no one ever did tried to interfere before. Then you got mad at Jijii though I'm not sure why but I know my life changed after that. You're why I bugged Jijii to let me be a ninja. I figured if you're getting mad at Jijii changed my life because you were a ninja then maybe someday I could do the same for some other kid. Silly I know but I was three. And over the years, every time I got discouraged, I'd see you somewhere and remember why I was trying so hard. I saw you really could see me and not just the Kyuubi prison." He shrugged.

"So when did it change?" Kakashi couldn't hide his curiosity.

"When you became our sensei. I may have just turned twelve but I knew a sexy person when I saw one. It grew from lust to love when I realized, even though you didn't act like it, you were always paying attention to me. Every time I needed money, you got us missions without me having to beg for it until I was even/steven again. And I know we weren't required to do nearly as many missions as we did. Every time the villagers would beat me up, you were there helping me get home or treating the injuries. I knew what you did for me and I knew it wasn't just because I was your student, regardless of what you told others. You even impressed Kyuubi with how you were always there and aware of what I needed."

Kakashi smiled. "I loved you from the minute I walked into that classroom and that stupid eraser fell on my head. I refused to admit it of course. A man in his twenties should not love a boy who just turned twelve. But there you have it. I did and I still do."

The sound of the door lock clicking told them they were free to go now and they just frowned at it for a few minutes. Kakashi said, "You do know Tsunade set this up, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "So you know he probably already knows everything we've said and done in here also." Again Naruto nodded. "And he'll probably tell the Old Hag it worked before we get back to the village." Once more Naruto nodded. He decided not to mention his other suspicions as to what the man might have. Instead he said, "So why don't we just go somewhere we want to be and wait for her to summon us?" A mischievous sparkle lit Naruto's eyes as he nodded empathically.

"I know just the place too. It's actually the only place that wasn't on that stupid list of hers."

"Wave," they said together into each others mouths knowing full well there was no way the owner of the hotel could have heard that. Naruto straightened up a little and waited as Kakashi took his shower, planning how he would get even with Baa-chan for this stunt. He did wonder how long she had been plotting this prank and just how it had gotten to be a subject for betting around the world. For that matter how had she found out he liked Kakashi? He thought he had done a good job keeping that under wraps. He knew damn well Kakashi had. So how had she figured it out? She wasn't that observant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . . or Kakashi. But it sure would be fun if I did.**

Chapter Nine: Ah Man More Games

When Kakashi came out of the bathroom, they packed up their things and slung their packs over their shoulders and left the room. On the ground floor, a young woman was talking to the owner. Naruto hung out against the wall trying to act like he wasn't watching Kakashi but eyeing him the whole time. For his part, Kakashi had too many years practice at confusing people to slip up now. He feigned his act of disinterest with the ease of long practice.

Both the hotel owner and the woman became very perplexed with the behavior of the two men. Jobah knew the tension wasn't there any more, or at least not to the degree that it had been when the pair showed up, but he also knew that could be due to the sex they hadn't been able to avoid having. The drug he used would have made sure of that. But normally if a couple had worked out whatever was the problem between them they would stand together or at least near each other at his counter for check-out. But these two might as well not even be in the same room. Both he and the woman, he'd been talking to, knew the two nin knew exactly where the other was but that didn't mean they were a couple now any more than the fact that they had engaged their bodies did.

What he did know was these two were smart. Smarter than most of his clients and he knew there was a chance that one, or both, had already figured out the game Tsunade was playing with them. He decided it was better not to take the chance they had figured out there really wasn't a mission for them. Jobah sighed and, using a pre-arranged signal, he gravely inclined his head to the woman. She nodded briefly. He just couldn't take the chance that these two were not a couple yet. Under the counter, he pressed another button as the woman flicked her fingers at both Kakashi and Naruto.

Though Naruto was farther away from her, and both were already moving in the opposite directions, by the time she flicked her fingers, the fine dust covered them at the same moment. A jutsu field surrounded them and when it disappeared they were somewhere else. A low growl was all that was left behind as the jutsu field dispersed in a cloud of glittering dust.

"Damn. They both react very quickly, don't they?" asked Jobah. The woman smirked as she nodded.

"So that's the pair setting the world afire right now, huh?"said the woman.

Jobah nodded grinning pervertedly. "I can see why too. Both of them are sex on legs, as I am very sure they and everyone betting on the outcome is well aware."

"I guess I'll go start cleaning the room now. Get that table out of my way," she said as she hid her own grin and slight nose bleed at the mental picture of seeing the two together or undressed or even slightly undressed. Hell, she'd settle for just seeing one of the pair slightly ruffled, dressed or undressed.

Jobah sent a messenger to Tsunade telling her the pair had been moved to the cabin as the drug hadn't been enough to break the ice block they'd put between them. According to his note, he would keep her informed as to their progress and let her know if it was hopeless as one of the bettors (Gaara) had indicated. He also informed her that Naruto now knew of the bets, since he'd forgotten to take the sheet off the message board before they got here.

In Konoha, Tsunade cursed as she read that last part of her update on what was fast becoming her favorite obsession. Sakura had just come in from her early morning shift at the Hospital and Shizune was arranging files on the far side of the room. Both woman and girl gave her an inquiring look and she told them about what had happened.

"So even with drugged food they still haven't even had sex yet. Those two can be so stubborn," Sakura cried, hiding her pleased smirk. In her mind, Naruto was not for Kakashi.

"Oh I'd imagine they have had sex, Sakura. But sex wasn't what we were after here. We wanted them to commit to each other. We know damn good and well they love each other but both are too pig-headed to let the other one know how they feel," countered Tsunade.

"I wouldn't say pig-headed, Hime," said Jiraiya from the window he was perched on. "I'd say they are both too good at hiding what they really think and feel. Neither can get a reading from the other so neither one will say something that might push the other away because even contact as friends is better than no contact at all."

"And for the record," added Sakura. "I stand by what I said. Kakashi doesn't eat anything he didn't make or see prepared himself without Naruto testing it for drugs first. Therefore, they knew the food was drugged and Naruto wouldn't have let Kakashi eat a single bite of it. And if Naruto did eat it, Kyuubi wouldn't have let the drugs effect Naruto to the point where he lost that kind of control. So no. They haven't had sex yet either."

Both Sennin blinked at her in wonder. She glared from one to the other with her fists planted on her hips. "Nani? I was on their team, you know. Naruto always tested the food from the minute Kakashi found out how keen his sense of smell is for poisons and other drugs. None of us were allowed to eat a single bite until he said it was ok." They still looked shocked so she sighed and explained further. "Someone tried to drug Sasuke once at a roadside stand we stopped at on a mission and Naruto switched Sasuke's bowl with the person he felt was responsible. I still don't know if the man was actually the guilty party or not but both Naruto and Kakashi seemed to think he was. The man passed out after a single bite. Ever since then, we made it a practice to wait until Naruto gave our plates the all clear before eating a single bite. If he told me today 'don't eat that, Sakura-chan' I'd drop whatever I was about to eat immediately. No questions asked."

"Ok then it's likely the drug didn't have any effect on them at all," sighed Tsunade. "Well, Jobah hasn't given up so neither will I."

A month went by in silence from Jobah and finally he sent Tsunade an update. _In your last communication you said it was likely they did not even have sex as the boy is a natural drug sniffer. Let me assure you that is not true. They did indeed have sex and, from the complaints of my maid, I'd say they had a lot of sex. So drugs ingested or not, that tension has been relieved. But if they persist in not admitting how they feel it will return until they need my little room again. _

_For now, know this. THOSE TWO ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY. One minute they are acting for all the world like a couple and the next they are polite strangers. I don't know if they are together or not. Is there something you forgot to tell me? Like maybe one or both of them holds some kind of contract that binds them to the person they sleep with???? Maybe? Anyway, what do you want me to do? I can keep them there a little while longer but they have settled into a routine now and I don't see any way to break it up without letting them out of the cabin._

She thought it over and then called her co-conspirators into her office. Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura and Iruka all came in followed by Gai of all people. Gai was after news of Naruto and Kakashi since it had been so long since the pair had been in the village and he was worried about his rival and his rival's favorite student.

Tsunade raised a brow when she heard Gai say that since everyone had always thought Sasuke was Kakashi's favorite. "Why are you worried about Sasuke, Gai?" she asked unable to restrain herself.

"Oh, my dear Hokage. You misunderstand me. I mean of course the ever youthful Naruto of the perpetually sunny summer days. The dark and stormy Sasuke was never the favored student of my rival. My rival is just so full of youthful coolness and a hip attitude that you would have needed to know him as well as I do to have seen the way his eyes would stray to the summer's favored child," He finished on a shout that was heard all the way in Wave country and reached across the desert to penetrate the office of the Kazekage.

In Wave, Tazuna peered into his bottle wondering if maybe Inari had pranked his bottle again or if he really did hear it say something about summer having a favored child. He wiped a shaky hand over his face and thought, _maybe Tsunami is right and it's time I quit drinking,_ as he shook the bottle.

In Suna, Gaara shuddered and growled, "Who is Konoha turning their best torture weapon loose on now, I wonder?" Across from him, Temari also shuddered and said, "Whoever it is, I almost feel sorry for them. Almost but they have to be pretty bad or a very hard nut to crack for Konoha to turn that man loose on them." Gaara nodded as he once again made a mental note to send someone to Konoha to learn the secret of Maito Gai's madness. Inside him, Shikaku grumbled as another note appeared in his cage. Almost all of the notes decorating his cage said the same thing.

In Konoha, Tsunade shook her head. She should have known Gai would know before anyone who Kakashi liked. "Anyway back to the reason I called you all here. I got an update from my friend today and I need advice. Here's the note. Read it and tell me what you think. I know Naruto holds the Kyuubi so maybe the bonding things works for his side but that might actually be what is causing the friction also."

Gai was shaking his head as she finished speaking. "No," he said as she shut her mouth. "That is just my youthful rival being his normal hip self and the ever summery Naruto is just as good at copying his hip attitude as my youthful Lee is at copying mine."

"Huh?" asked Tsunade. "Someone translate please."

"It's daytime, Shishou," said Sakura with a sigh really sadder than she had thought possible that she actually understood the weird jounin-sensei of team nine. "Neither of them consider what they truly think or feel to be anyone else's business. So, since they know they didn't travel to the cabin on their own, they're not letting slip anything they don't know how it'll be used against them. That's especially true since they were just freed from a locked room they were forced to spend a night in and tricked twice by people they don't know."

"In other words, we need to know what they are saying to each other if we want to find out whether they are a couple or not," smirked Jiraiya, thinking of all the material he could get for his next yaoi book.

"Pervert," muttered all three women and Iruka.

The pony-tailed teacher just shook his head and sighed. "Look, whether they are a couple or not, this has gone far enough. They are sleeping together now and I thought that was what you wanted. You're always talking about how you want Naruto to settle down and give you kids to torment. He can't do that with Kakashi." He stopped as four people in the room blushed. "Can he?" he muttered. Turning wide eyes on his Hokage, he almost screamed, "There was more to this plot than just getting them to sleep together? What is wrong with you?"

"Now calm down, Iruka." Tsunade tried to placate the normally gentle teacher. "I am not doing anything any other parent or guardian wouldn't do for their younger charge. Naruto needs a family of his own and he can have it if he wants it bad enough. He chose Kakashi so I'm just making sure he gets what he wants while gaining what he needs as well and something that will benefit the village in the years to come. Imagine a child with the combined blood of Naruto and Kakashi running through it's veins. How could the village fail to benefit from that?"

Iruka just stared at her bug-eyed as he realized he had actually helped her set his little brother up. Slowly he began shaking his head back and forth. His hands trembled as he stuttered out, "No. No more. I will not be a part of this anymore. Naruto is not a toy to be played with until you get tired of your game. He's a person. Just like any other and what you're doing is crueler than anything anyone else has ever done before. And to think you call yourself his friend." He turned and left before anyone could gather their wits to challenge his words. Gai followed him, for once looking grave and unhappy without his idiotic blindingly white toothy smile.

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Jiraiya just sat or stood where they were processing what Iruka had said. They were trying to figure out how helping Naruto have a family could possibly be construed as a bad thing. Hinata's team came in before they could begin to talk about it. They were looking for a new mission but stood waiting patiently for the Hokage to notice them.

Tsunade blinked and registered their presence. She looked to Shizune who flipped through some files before handing three to Tsunade. A few minutes later, team eight left the office on their new mission to Sand as messengers. They would bring Temari back with them acting as her personal escort from the Sand village to Konoha for her six month stay as an ambassador between the two villages.

Tsunade fired off another message to her friend and asked him if he could get a copy of what the two nin were saying to each other. She really didn't want them to come home until they were an official couple. Regardless of what Iruka said, she knew the village needed not only Naruto's child but also Kakashi's. Both men were too good at being ninja to be allowed to die without issue. She waited three days for a response from her friend only to be disappointed.

The note simply said,_"When they are awake, and out of the bed, they say nothing that could be construed as anything more than two old friends or teammates talking in general. What they say when they are in the bed, none of my devices are strong enough to pick up on. _

_There is one thing I find odd though and that is the boy. He seems to know where every single bug is no matter how many times I change them or how well I disguise them. It's like he can actually hear the little motors or smell the ones that don't operate on a motor. How he is doing it, I don't know but he definitely knows he's being bugged. I see him look at each of them and the older man will follow his line of sight though he does his best to pretend he isn't. So they are both aware of every listening and recording device in the cabin. And no I can not treat them with a chakra coating like I did the ones in the hotel room since the cabin is set up to not allow for chakra related things. It actually has seals all over the place to diffuse anything chakra powered before it can be employed."_

Tsunade growled and grit her teeth in frustration. Summoning her personal messenger slug she ripped off a note and sent the slug to Jobah instructing it to wait for a reply. She told him to bug the bed since that was the most likely spot for the conversations they were looking for from the pair. She also told him she had no idea regarding the bonding issue but that it was at least a possibility though the man had been known to take the occasional lover for at least a night before this.

The reply was short, sweet and full of apology for not being able to get her any x rated conversations as Naruto had broken that recording device the first night they were forced to stay in the cabin while making damn sure the older man didn't say anything one way or the other. Jobah left it to her own imagination just what Naruto had been doing to keep Kakashi too quiet to say anything the device could record. She cursed fluidly for a couple minutes with bright red cheeks. Naruto was definitely a good ninja she concluded. No ninja liked to be spied upon but especially not when they were in bed with their lover.

It was nighttime in the cabin and Naruto and Kakashi were in bed. They were cuddling together as Kakashi asked Naruto, "So have you figured out how to get even with her for the aphrodisiac or the random acts of throwing us at each other while all the time threatening my life if I touched you." He ran a hand along the curve of Naruto's hip and allowed his fingers to trail into the crease of the toned butt. Naruto swallowed his groan of enjoyment and licked his lips before leaning in to kiss Kakashi. "No. I decided to wait and see what else she was planning before I prank her. That way she'll show her whole hand and not be able to claim the next gamble is payback for my prank on her," he explained while working on Kakashi's neck line as his hands wandered freely under the covers. Kakashi lost his concentration on the conversation as Naruto found a sensitive spot and worked his wicked tongue over the area. He fell onto his back and let the teen lead the action. Naruto took full advantage of the situation. Groans and moans of desire filled the cabin as the two men forgot everything but the fact that they were alone and on a bed together. This time it was Naruto who prepared Kakashi for entry and Kakashi who was screaming for more. The normally controlled Copy-nin was anything but controlled in the bed and Naruto loved making him lose that calm facade he wore during the day. He spent most of every day planning how he would make it disappear that night. He truthfully hadn't given any thought to getting Baa-chan back for setting them up like she had. But that didn't mean he wouldn't.

When they were both sated he lay beside his lover stroking the silver hair and murmuring endearments as Kakashi lay there trying to remember what they had been talking about before. Finally it came to him and he turned to Naruto to ask, "What do you mean what else she's planning? What else could there be?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just know she wouldn't put this much effort into anything but drinking and hiding her stash from Shizune nee-chan if she didn't have something else she wanted from us."

"Crap. Now I won't be able to relax until we find out," Kakashi pouted. Naruto trailed a finger across those pouty lips and giggled.

"I think if you keep pouting you aren't getting any sleep tonight," he whispered. Kakashi sucked the finger into his mouth and proceed to treat it like a lollipop, twirling his tongue around the digit until Naruto pulled it out to replace it with his own tongue. Long slender fingers found and played with taunt nipples as their owner proceed to get a rise out of his lover for the second time that night. He ground his hips into the blond causing the younger man to grab his head and pull him in closer to deepen the kiss. But Kakashi stayed in control refusing to be swayed a second time into losing himself to the domination of the blond. He trailed his lips to Naruto's ear and huskily whispered, "My turn," before swirling his moist tongue into the ear sending a delicious shiver through Naruto who dug his nails into Kakashi's back thrusting his hips upward hoping to find that warmth again. Kakashi called upon the small amount of chakra he could use here and held it on his fingertips as he drug them slowly over the sensitive skin around the seal on Naruto's belly. They'd found the seal was incredibly sensitive and even Kyuubi could feel it when Kakashi used chakra on it to enhance Naruto's pleasure. Unbeknown to Tsunade, the two were bonded. Kyuubi had bound them together that first night in the inn knowing damn good and well her container would never tell the man how he felt otherwise. And she was damn tired of waiting for him to settle down.

Three days later they were spending more and more time in or near the bed as they grew more and more bored with their accommodations. Still they said and did nothing to give any indication of whether or not they were an actual couple or if they were just taking advantage of the fact that they were stuck and there was nothing better to do with their time. Jobah sent a message to Tsunade telling her he was releasing them before they stopped getting out of bed for anything at all. She laughed wickedly at that but agreed it was time for them to come home. They'd been away on longer missions but she found she had really missed them this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . . or Kakashi. If I did well, things wouldn't be tame enough for kids, I guess.**

Chapter Ten: Home Again

Four days later they walked through the gate and nodded to each other before splitting to head off in their own directions. The only thing Tsunade could say as she watched them was that Kakashi did seem to be more relaxed now. She sighed as she slipped the orb back into the drawer knowing damn well she didn't want to get caught watching them in it. Kakashi came in to give his report on the mission, telling her only that the mission had been a lie since they got locked in a room for the first night and then relocated to a one room_ empty_ cabin for the next month and a half so if she didn't mind he really wanted to go home and get a relaxing shower.

She sighed and dismissed him. Kakashi hid his grin knowing damn good and well she was disappointed but that she also knew full well they had indulged their bodies during their month long vacation. He walked back to his apartment and took the shower he had told her he wanted. Then he made himself a sandwich and teleported to Naruto's practice place. Naruto had a hidden area where he trained in techniques he didn't want anyone seeing before he used them to defeat an opponent. He found Naruto waiting for him and immediately closed on the blond. They shared a deep kiss before Naruto asked for details.

On the trip back they had decided to act like they weren't a couple just to see what Tsunade would try next but meet here every day they could just get some alone time together. Both knew they would go quietly insane if they were forced to go back to watching from a distance without touching.

"She tried to hide her disappointment but I think she expected a lot more reaction from me over the whole thing that she got." He laughed quietly.

"Yeah, well. That's to be expected. I wonder how long it'll take her to call me in and start grilling me about it?"

"Not long I'd say. Have you decided how you're gonna play it?"

"Yep." He nodded. "I'm gonna take a page from my old playbook and be clueless. Anything Mask Naruto would consider too grown up for his understanding will get ignored with a ramen comment until she's ready to pull her hair out. And comments about sex can be answered with other questions he'd be expected to ask. After all, everyone thinks he really doesn't know what the thing between his legs is really for so it's easy to play on their stupidity."

Kakashi's laughter filled the training area. "Clueless works so well for you too she won't know what hit her. Are you sure she can't find us here?" Kakashi asked as his eye turned silvery with lust.

"She can't find us here with the crystal orb Jijii left her. She can if she actually leaves the tower and comes looking but since Shizune nee-chan is pretty strict she'll only do that after business hours. Nee-chan won't let her run out on her work unless it's an emergency case at the hospital and Baa-chan knows not to lie about that."

"Good," Kakashi purred. He pushed Naruto back against a trunk and proceeded to ravish him until Naruto was more than willing to do whatever Kakashi wanted. Naruto groaned and turned the tables when he felt Kakashi was taking too long to get to the point. Kakashi found himself pinned to the tree and being thoroughly claimed by a hot tongue and eager fingers. When Naruto's tongue dipped into his belly button he nearly went over the edge. "Oh God Naruto," he moaned bucking his hips against the blond's naughty mouth begging him to satisfy his aching dripping need. Naruto obliged, peeling the jounins pants from his hips revealing his proud member which he blew on before flicking his tongue out to catch the bead of pre-cum before it could fall too far. His tongue just barely touched Kakashi but the silver haired man screamed and grabbed the blond turning that naughty mouth toward what he wanted. Naruto continued to tease him though. He blew air and licked Kakashi like he had an ice cream cone in front of him. He swirled his tongue around the shaft letting his lips lightly graze against the sensitive skin until Kakashi was panting and keening with need. Naruto gave him his fingers to wet and Kakashi sucked them in gladly knowing full well what Naruto planned and more than willing to be the uke. He knew Naruto, being a teenager, couldn't last as long as he could and he knew full well he could prepare Naruto at the same time as Naruto got his own pleasure so he didn't mind being uke first. Besides he knew being the uke first meant his pleasure would be all the greater when he finally got to be the seme. But if Naruto didn't stop with his tongue he wouldn't make it that far today. He was aching with the need for more already. He relaxed against the intrusion of fingers in his ass as Naruto prepared him for his entry and moaned as those nimble fingers found the pleasure zone they were seeking. "Naruto," he complained huskily. "If you don't quit playing around you're not getting any today." He grabbed a double handful of hair and dragged the teen back to his feet. Naruto kissed his way back up the slim silver touched chest spending more than a few minutes at the small hard buds before settling in at the neck juncture for a few minutes and then licking his way to the lobe of an ear. He sucked the lobe and whispered, "I want your pleasure today, Kashi. I want to hear you screaming my name as I take you to heaven. To feel you holding me tightly as if you'll never let me go as I release myself in you. Give me yourself, Kashi love."

"Always," Kakashi moaned into his mouth as he turned his head to capture that tantalizing mouth with his own. While they kissed and Kakashi was lost in the duel, Naruto pulled his fingers out lifting Kakashi into place before plunging himself deep inside. Kakashi's eyes flew wide open as he stiffened against the fully erect rod in his ass. Naruto held still and continued his kiss while holding Kakashi tightly as he adjusted to the intrusion. Firmly Kakashi squirmed and Naruto pumped himself deeper before pulling out slightly. A searching look and whine told him he was ok to keep moving and he thrust in again. He moved slowly at first before speeding up and slamming into Kakashi as hard as he could, reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust. Kakashi was riding wave after wave of pleasure as his own erection was trapped between them and being rubbed with every motion of their rocking bodies. A low rumble in his throat announced his own pleasure was about to climax and Naruto sent him tumbling over the edge with one more thrust at the same time he released his own seed. He brought both of them back to reality slowly pumping more gently and stroking the heated skin under his hands.

They lay side by side in the cool grass holding and petting each other, occasionally kissing but keeping it light and gentle. "I think you like being inside me too much, Naruto-kun," Kakashi whispered.

"Um. But you know you like it also. I really like seeing you so wantonly open with what you feel. It's the greatest thing in the world to know I can bring down all your walls so easily. I get to see the real you no one else has ever seen. That's what I really love, Kashi-kun."

"And you know no one else has been in my ass how?" Kakashi asked him. There hadn't been but how Naruto knew that was beyond him.

"If there had been, you would know how to hide what you feel better when I am. You don't, so there hasn't been. And I am so very glad of that. You may have more experience being seme but we are equal at being uke." He ended the talk for a bit by kissing him again as he grabbed him and rolled onto his back. Kakashi took the hint and they slowly made love again. He found he liked the idea that they were equal in some way also.

They spent the afternoon in the clearing and when the sun set parted to go to their separate lonely beds. Neither really wanted to but Tsunade deserved to see her plans shot down in flames and if she couldn't spy on them out here all the better since both knew she could and would spy on Naruto anywhere she could find him. She had little or no respect for his privacy though she did leave him be in the bathroom. The onsen however was not the same to her though she'd be the first to punch a guy out for peeping the same way on her that she did on him.

They agreed to meet the following day to compare notes on how many people had approached them and what was asked or said by anyone relating to the betting pool or their recent missions that implied knowledge of the true nature of said mission. They were compiling a list of names of people they would prank for not minding their own business and both knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only wish Naruto was mine. . .and Kakashi of course.**

**Kakashi: Gee thanx, Rose**

**Rose: You're welcome. . . . But Hubby says to tell you he's glad I don't own you too. Something about me never going to bed. . . meh**

**Naruto: You perv!!!!!**

**Rose: (blinks) huh? (Looks at keyboard; scratches head) **_**How is typing all night being a pervert?**_

**Naruto: Oh (blushes) sorry Rose. I thought you'd stay up doing something else.**

**Kakashi: She can watch if she wants Naruto. I don't mind.**

**Naruto: (blushes deeper) exhibitionist**

**Kakashi: Do you even know what that word means?**

**Rose: (looks at Kakashi smirking with a gleam in her eye) I do even if he doesn't. . . ... . .and I'm the one at the keyboard...**

**Kakashi: (pales and goes back to his book)**

Chapter Eleven: Confessions and Plotting

That night, in the semi-privacy of his apartment, Naruto went over the available items he had for pranking people and thinking about how each item could be used that it hadn't already been used before. He would not repeat a past prank. That was for amateurs and he was not an amateur. He was the Prankster King of Konoha, known far and wide for the complexity and deviousness of his pranks as well as the fact that no one he decided to prank ever escaped his net. He finally decided he was going to have to go shopping and see what was new on the shelves. He really wanted to do something to her office that would let everyone know she was every bit as much of a pervert as her old teammates and yes Naruto knew Orochimaru was just as perverted as Jiraiya.

After Sasuke had left the village to learn under the Snake Sennin, he sent updates to Naruto from every town or village he could get to or have someone he trusted deliver them straight to him. Naruto always sent a reply with news of his own. No one, except Kakashi, knew the two boys were still in contact and still close friends. Sasuke would never kill Naruto and Naruto would never stand in the way of his dream but Sasuke relied on Naruto to help him escape Orochimaru when the Sennin tried to claim him for his dojutsu, should the help be needed and both Kakashi and Naruto would be there to help him. They'd promised.

But the letters were full of their thoughts regarding their teachers and what perverts the older generation all were. Sasuke knew how Naruto felt about Kakashi and Naruto knew who it was that Sasuke liked as well. He almost felt sorry for Sakura since he knew full well Sasuke would never choose her as a mate. Like himself and Kakashi, Sasuke was gay. He actually went to Sound for more than training, having fallen hard for the while haired glasses bespeckled Kabuto. As far as Sasuke was concerned the Uchiha Clan was dead as soon as he died or Itachi did should his brother survive when the two finally fought.

He made himself some food and was just sitting down to eat when someone knocked on his door. Strange, he thought. No one knocked on his door. Well, not unless it was a mere courtesy before they came barging on in. Well, Iruka knocked and waited for him to open up. He grinned as he climbed to his feet and went to open the door. Sure enough Iruka was waiting on the other side.

"What took you so long to open up?" he asked as he waited for Naruto to step aside and let him enter. Naruto did so spreading a hand as indication he could come in grinning fully as he did so.

"It took me a few minutes to remember who knocks on my door without turning the knob at the same time." Iruka smiled, knowing Naruto appreciated his courtesy though he'd never say anything to anyone about the lack of their own manners.

"Well, I wish you'd start calling people on their bad manners towards you when they are ever so quick to call you on your own," he groused as Naruto led the way to the table.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei. You know I can't do that. None of them think I deserve that kind of courtesy or I'd already be getting it. Personally I think they really just want to see if they can catch me unaware and nude or something. I was just about to eat. Would you care for some ramen or tea?"

"Tea would be nice," he said sitting down gratefully. Naruto put his tea kettle on and took out the box of tea he kept for Iruka. He passed over the creamer and sugar bowls along with a spoon and sat back down before his ramen.

"I need to make a confession, Naruto. I helped Tsunade set up these two man missions for you and Kakashi. I'll understand if you won't trust me anymore but she said Kakashi wouldn't talk to you and was avoiding you but that you wanted to be with him. She played me for a fool but I went along with it because I wanted to believe you really needed help landing the guy you wanted to be with. Kakashi can be very stubborn and if he feels like he's being cornered he'll never give way."

"It's ok, Iruka-Sensei. Baa-chan likes her little games. She can't help it she's as perverted as Jiraiya." He paused to get the whistling teapot and pour a cup of water for his old teacher. As he set it in front of him he added, "Just next time ask me first before you fall for her little games. She has a tendency to think she needs to do everything for me. It's a wonder she hasn't tried to put me back in a diaper yet since she thinks I am incapable of getting my own dates when I am ready to date."

Iruka flushed as he realized everything Naruto had said was true. He should have known something was fishy and just asked Naruto before falling in with her plans to manipulate the teen. "I'm only fifteen for Pete's sake. It's not like I'm over the hill or something," Naruto continued letting Iruka absorb his point of view on his own. "Why didn't it even occur to anyone that maybe Kakashi might have thought I was too young for him still? That's what I don't get. Not only did you all insult me, you insulted him. But Iruka-Sensei, please next time remember a relationship takes two people and no matter how tempting it is to micro-manage my life when you try you're also attempting to micro-manage their life. I'm used to either being totally ignored or having my every movement dictated for me. Kakashi-Sensei isn't and it really wasn't very nice to play around with him like that."

Iruka had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'll confess to him also and apologize because you're correct Naruto. It wasn't very nice and it was very disrespectful to just assume there was no good reason for the two of you not to be together yet. I wanted you to be happy and I thought he was making you unhappy by being so distant. I will do my best to make sure it never happens again. I do not think of you as a toy or an object or a toddler who still needs to be told when to potty." He looked so disgusted with himself that Naruto couldn't help but laugh about it.

"Let's go see Sensei now then and get it over with. He's probably sitting on his couch with his porno books." There was a method to Naruto's madness and he was hoping Iruka would agree. He knew Kakashi's place was protected from the all seeing orb of the Hokage while his place never could be. If he even dared put a blocker in place Anbu would swarm the place minutes later to find out what he thought he was doing. Iruka gulped but nodded gamely.

He thought Naruto only wanted to be sure he really did apologize to his other teacher and he could see why that was. After all, Iruka had already gone behind his back once which was a type of lying to him. He knew Naruto was smarter than people gave him credit for being. So he finished off his tea and stood ready to follow the teen out of the apartment and over to the jounin's place. He only hoped Kakashi wasn't going to kick his ass in front of Naruto.

The walk was completed in silence and was much too short for Iruka's comfort. But he held himself in place as Naruto knocked on the door. Kakashi having sensed Naruto and Iruka opened the door almost immediately with his game face on. "Come on in but please make it short," he said. "I was just getting to the good part."

He grinned as a twinkle entered Naruto's eye and knew he would be asked about it tomorrow when they met up in the forest glade. _Oh yeah. Tomorrow will be great_. He escorted his guests into the livingroom and watched as Iruka sat in the easy chair while Naruto sat on the couch. He took a seat on the couch also after they both refused tea or beers. Well, soda for Naruto since Kakashi didn't want him drinking alcohol yet. He was only fifteen and no matter if it was legal for him as a ninja he didn't think it was healthy for him.

"So what brought you over tonight?" he asked as soon as they were all comfortable.

"Iruka has something to say," said Naruto, tucking a foot under his leg as he turned on the couch to face the other two. The couch wasn't much bigger than a two-seater loveseat and his knee was touching Kakashi's thigh. Kakashi put his arm along the back of the couch and unobtrusively played with Naruto's hair as the boy leaned his head on it. They thought Iruka didn't notice but the teacher was uncommonly sharp where Naruto was concerned. He saw the contact and understood what Naruto was telling him. He smiled.

"Ok. I went to Naruto's place tonight and apologized for my part in this fiasco our beloved Hokage has created. He correctly pointed out that I owed you an apology also. He felt I owed you an apology more than I owed him one but I don't agree with that. I owed both of you an equal apology for assuming, that not only was he unable to get your attention, if he wished, but, that you were incapable of handling the situation appropriately. For that, I am truly sorry. But I had no part in anything beyond the two man missions she has assigned you both lately and I am no longer taking part in those either." He paused as Kakashi was staring at him processing everything he said.

"You thought you were helping Naruto get what he wanted but didn't know how to ask for?" the one eyed jounin asked.

Iruka nodded and whispered, "Can we talk freely here without her hearing what I say?" Kakashi pulled his arm down and went through the hand signs for the privacy jutsu every jounin knew. Then he nodded grimly. Iruka gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank-you," he said. "I've been waiting for the two of you to get home so I could apologize ever since I found out the true depth of her plot. She isn't just trying to help Naruto get what she thinks he's too clueless and innocent to get on his own. She also plans to blackmail the two of you so that she can force him to use that pervert buster technique to get pregnant. That way she can force him to have a child that carries both your DNA for the benefit of the village."

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at him in horror. Neither could say a single word, they were so caught off guard. He gulped and braced for the expected explosion. He hurried on before they could say a single thing. "She already knows you've had sex and shared a bed at the cabin. What she doesn't know is whether or not you are a couple or if you were just taking advantage of the so-called privacy and lack of anything else to do with yourselves while you waited out your captivity. But from what I saw when we walked in and sat down, I know it's more than just sex between you and if you need my help to keep her off your butts just ask. It's the least I owe you for having been involved in the first place."

Naruto tilted his head to one side. "You aren't upset, Nii-san?"

Iruka shook his head. "Naruto, I was helping set up situations where you could be alone with him to give you the chance to tell him how you felt. I have to admit I thought it better if you got the guy you wanted rather than have to spend forever turning down her choices of brides for you. I know you really don't want to bring a child in this world. You've made that very clear over the years. I thought that, by helping you get Kakashi, I was helping you convince everyone there wouldn't be any children from you. I didn't know she was still plotting for the children no matter which sex you chose to be with. I wouldn't have helped her if I had known." He looked rueful as he added, "Which might be why she withheld that information until after she knew you'd slept together."

Kakashi shuddered and pulled Naruto to his side. The blond snuggled into the embrace. "Kashi, what do we do?" he whispered.

"I don't know yet," the jounin said rubbing the teen's back. "I will think of something though. I will not be used like an object in a display case for her amusement and neither will you."

"She honestly thinks the village will welcome the child of the Kyuubi container in their midst since they stopped beating on you and trashing your place. She doesn't realize you just got better at covering it all up and we got better at helping you hide it all and not telling anyone when it happens."

"Who else is in on this stupidity?" Kakashi asked, his anger percolating and beginning to come to a boil.

"I know Sakura and Shizune and Jiraiya, of course, but outside of them I'm not sure. I do know Gai isn't in on it. And I highly doubt the other jounin sensei of Naruto's group are in on things either."

"Sakura is in on this. Why am I not surprised?" Naruto said sadly.

"She always was denser than stone," remarked Kakashi.

"Kashi be nice," Naruto automatically responded. "She has her moments but she is a total yaoi perv and you know she could never quite bring herself to believe any of those beatings and trashings of the apartment were undeserved. Her Kaasan always tells her I deserve them even if she won't tell her why."

"You're too forgiving, Koi. She knows about the Kyuubi and she's not stupid even if she is dense. She knows why her mother thinks you deserve to be treated like trash. She just doesn't want to believe it."

"Maybe but you are talking about her mother, Kashi. Someone both of us lost before we could ever appreciate them." The look in Naruto's eye said he would not waver on the subject.

"Well, anyway is there anything I can do to set things right between the three of us," interrupted Iruka.

"Coming here and telling us what she is plotting already did that. If you can find out how she plans to blackmail us or when she plans to spring it on us, a heads up would be nice," said Kakashi.

"You might spread a few rumors for us," said Naruto with a devious twinkle in his eye.

Interested, Iruka sat up straighter. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow as well. "I was thinking about the fact that she hired a guy to drug us so we'd have sex for her amusement. You know as well as I do any evidence she has to blackmail us with has to come either from the inn or the cabin and I know what type all those spy devices there were. None of them could give her hard evidence of anything to use as blackmail. So that leaves only the inn and the night we got fed drugs to force us into having sex. And you know the only way that would work as blackmail is if she had pictures. I'd say that makes her a pervert." He shrugged as his boyfriend began laughing. The laughter started as a rumble in his chest and grew until it spilled from his lips unbridled.

Iruka was blushing and grinning also. He was uncomfortable hearing Naruto talk so openly about having sex, especially drug induced sex, but that had been his intention when he had helped to set up their two man mission.

"You might also want to spread it around that her plan backfired on her. We plan to act like we did not engage in anything we should not have while we were away and the only relationship between us is the one we have always had. The longer we can keep her from knowing the truth the better for us, I believe," said Kakashi.

"Well, I don't know that that will work, Kakashi-san. She does have something she plans to use as blackmail after all," said Iruka.

"Which she can't spread around if she wants to use it to blackmail us," countered Naruto. "She has to keep those pictures under wraps until we either reject her plans or give in and give her what she thinks she wants. And in that case she can't release them at all. And that makes it our word against hers. Unless she wants the whole village knowing what a pervert she is, she can't prove she knows anything of what occurred during our absence from the village. So in the meantime we can indeed act like we did absolutely nothing."

"If nothing else it should really screw up that damn betting pool of hers," growled Kakashi.

Iruka nodded and, seeking to give them a few minutes alone, he asked if he could go make himself some tea now. Kakashi, catching on, agreed and Iruka left them alone. Kakashi sighed and pulled Naruto onto his lap. "I missed you, Koi. It was so lonely here without you."

"I know. If she does have some other type of blackmail are you willing to go along with her plan?" He was tense not knowing how Kakashi really felt about having sex with a female.

Kakashi kissed him fully. When they broke free for air he said, "You're mine, Koi. No matter what form you are in you are still you. Having sex with you is one of the best experiences I have ever had and if that's what it takes to keep you in my life than so be it. The parts might be different but the person inside isn't and that's who I love."

Naruto relaxed and snuggled into his chest listening to his heartbeat as Kakashi held him and rubbed his back. Iruka came back with a beer for Kakashi, a soda for Naruto and tea for himself. "I figure we can stay here for about another hour before we'll need to go if you want to maintain the no relationship thing. If anyone asks, I'll just say you were catching me up on the long mission while I was making sure you didn't do anything you shouldn't to Naruto. That's something everyone who knows me will believe easily. And everyone will easily believe, when the rumor of drugged sex gets out, that there is no way in hell either of you would ever admit it to me." He smirked as once again Kakashi truly laughed. The man had a very nice laugh he decided. Naruto had good taste in a mate. He could tell by the way they were acting that Kakashi really did love Naruto and that the feeling was returned. "Get out of here before I change my mind unless you want to go to bed sexless tonight." He smirked again as Kakashi unconsciously tightened his grip on Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto inquiringly who answered him by simply kissing him even though his mask was in the way again. Smiling he let the boy climb off his lap and led the way to his room. Once there he put up a sound barrier and introduced his partner to his bed. Kakashi had a nice double wide bed and for once there was plenty of room for them to be totally comfortable without ending up with grass stains.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto. . . and Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: Would you quit adding me as an afterthought?**

**Rose: Why?**

**Kakashi: (blinks)**

**Rose: Well guys and gals I do have to say I enjoy your reviews but I would like to know what you think is good in the story. What do you think I could do better on? What do you think could disappear without your notice? How is the character development and plotline? You know. Real reviews to help my writing skills grow. I love hearing I'm a good writer and that you want more chapters but what do you wish to see or read more of? And yes I did notice not many of you answered me about my chapter seven. Does that mean most of you skipped it? Or did you read and just decide not to comment? I just don't know here and that is something I really do need to know as it will affect how much of that type of writing I do in future chapters. . . . . . .Not that I think Kakashi minds but Naruto is kind of young and he still blushes so easily. **

Chapter Twelve: Bonded?

An hour later they walked out of the bedroom to find Iruka sleeping peacefully in the chair he had been sitting in watching tv. The box was still on but it was clear the gentle man hadn't watched a lot of it before falling asleep or he would have quickly changed the channel. Snickering, Kakashi shut it off and woke the man.

Iruka sat up straighter with a large yawn. He stood up stretching out his muscles, noticing Kakashi wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. "Sorry it was a long day and with the stress of waiting for you two to return I haven't been sleeping all that well lately. Anyhow, think you can make it through a few days until we can reasonably get together for the evening again?"

"Probably not but don't worry about it. We already made plans for that. If ever someone comes asking for us and you haven't seen us somewhere in the village, we'll be somewhere private so just misdirect them please. You know we're both private people at heart and I dislike people making my private life public betting and speculation," Kakashi growled.

Iruka nodded and said, "Still I'll see what I can do to get you together here as often as possible as well. Don't worry about entertaining me when we come over but please don't spend the whole visit shutting me out. Naruto's important to me also."

"I know and we won't. That would be rude. We aren't the rude ones," said Kakashi, implying that everyone else was while heading for the front door.

"Well you might want to put your shirt on if you're gonna walk us to the door. Someone is probably watching the apartment since I know Naruto's place is under full surveillance anytime he's in the village. That means everyone will know I brought him here tonight and whoever is watching will be paying very close attention to every detail you give them," Iruka said bluntly.

As Kakashi grabbed his shirt and vest, he added, "I thought of something else she is likely to throw at you in an attempt to throw you off your stride. That pervert of an inn keeper asked her if you could be bonded since you're very good at the non-give-away game and because Naruto houses the Kyuubi, she honestly doesn't know the answer. She is likely to ask you about it since she _does _know you have basically spent the last six weeks having sex even if she only admits to knowing about that first night. But make no mistake. She is well aware of how you passed the time at the cabin as well."

Both Naruto and Kakashi stopped walking to blink at him blankly. The idea had never occur to either of them. "How would we know if we were?" asked Kakashi. "I think I'll do some discreet research on that. I never even gave the idea any thought."

"Neither did I," admitted Naruto now worried again in case Kakashi hadn't really chosen him of his own freewill after all. Kakashi saw the worry on his face and sighed. _Damn it, Iruka. Couldn't you have brought that up some other time when he wasn't standing right here._ Iruka saw the worry on Naruto's face as well. He felt terrible. He should have remembered Naruto had issues accepting that people really did love him enough to freely choose to be around him.

"Give us a minute please, Iruka. I need to remind someone of something," Kakashi said never taking his eye off Naruto.

Iruka nodded and took the empties into the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Kakashi lifted Naruto's chin and stared straight into those worried blue eyes. "Don't even think I had no choice in this. Remember I chose to relieve you when Kyuubi refused to help you. I made love to you then in every single way I could think of to let you know I love you. And I told you so the next morning after I let you have me like no one else ever has or will. I told you then I love you and only you. I would not have done that for anyone else. Only with you would that have ever happened. Remember when I said I fell for you? How old were you then?"

"You said when I was twelve and the eraser hit you on the head. But what if the only reason you think that way is because of the Kyuubi messing with things again?"

"Why would she? What's in it for her? She can't get out any quicker because you have a lover. Nor does it change her prison. She is still just as stuck as she was before I gave you relief and let you screw me silly. Now I love you and if we are bonded so be it. I don't care. We'll find out exactly what it means and go on with our lives. Does the possibly of being bonded to me change how you feel? Does it make your words to me any less true?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I love you. I always have."

"So why would you believe some bond I didn't even know about that might not even exist would change how I feel? You said yourself you knew I was always watching you and arranging things so you didn't have to beg for help. What does that tell you? Do I seem like the kind of guy to do that for just anyone?"

"Well, I think you would but you'd probably say no. To the last part, I mean. I love you Kashi." Naruto leaned in and offered the jounin his lips. Kakashi yanked down his mask and took the offering, kissing the boy so thoroughly he forgot he had ever doubted him. When he was finished Naruto had a very sex driven look in his eye and Kakashi almost groaned at his own internal response to that look. "Good God, Naruto. Don't look at me like that or you aren't going anywhere and I'm sure Iruka needs to get home soon."

"Hai unfortunately I do." A few minutes later the duo left Kakashi's apartment and headed for Naruto's. Naruto seemed to be his normal self, waving his hands as he talked to Iruka but Kakashi noted the figure in black that was following them. So Iruka had been right. Tsunade was spying on Naruto and watching him everywhere he went.

Iruka ended up spending the night on NAruto's couch too worn out to make it back to his own lonely home. Naruto's watchers sighed and knew they would get blasted by the people they reported to for not having anything to support or deny a relationship between the two ninja of interest. More than one watcher knew they would also be catching hell for not having any idea what had occurred inside the Copy-nin's home during the evening. They cursed as they took their positions where they would be most comfortable keeping watch over the blond's place for the rest of the night. There was always the possibility Naruto would slip out once he thoguht the village was asleep and no one was watching. They really should have just gone home and gone to bed themselves. Naruto always knew when someone was watching him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto. . .and Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: There you go again.**

**Rose: Well the show **_**is**_** named for him you know.**

**Kakashi: So? What does that have to do with me being an afterthought?**

**Rose: (blinks)**

Chapter Thirteen: Game of the Month

The next few days passed in relative idleness for the village. Everyone took the opportunity to watch either Kakashi or Naruto or both of them whenever they appeared anywhere in public but the two were masters at hiding what they didn't want anyone to know or see. Every afternoon they got together in Naruto's private training area to compare notes on who had said what to whom that indicated knowledge and complicity in the "Game of the Month" as they had deemed it. So far their list held Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Jiraiya as the main conspirators against them but several others were listed as more than just than interested bystanders. Some had actively tried to arrange their own get togethers for the pair or tried to separate them depending on the bet they had placed. Iruka got them a fresh copy of the betting sheets every time one was published so they could keep track of the bets without Kakashi having to go into the bars to see it himself. He was also actively keeping a list of people who asked him pointed questions about the pair.

They pulled Gai into their confidences and got him to help them also. Gai was a lot more observant than people gave him credit for being and he got them more names than they could possibly hope to get on their own.

Even the rookie nine were starting to get involved though most thought the subject of the bets was going over the top and definitely an intrusion into the privacy of the two nins in question. Ino had been talking about it at one of the picnics they held every month, giggling over the fact that two of their number were the source of so much entertainment for the country. Shikamaru had snorted at her and asked her point-blank how she would feel if it was her everyone was betting on instead of Naruto.

"But Shika, why would they? Besides it's just Naruto."

"He's a person too, Ino," protested Hinata quietly.

"Well, yeah," Ino said. "But you have to admit he is clueless and without help, how would he ever get anywhere? Therefore, the bets are just a fantasy related to who he's lusting after. I mean sure he's grown into a great ninja and he definitely has a hot body and all but still there's no way he's anything but an idiot."

Shikamaru just stared at her for a few minutes in disgusted silence. When silence had filled the area he said, "How much did you wager, Ino? How much did you pry into the private life of my friend? How much was his virginity worth to you?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about Shikamaru," she protested.

"Yes, you do. You want to make some money off Naruto just like all the other perverted freaks in this village. You think you have the right to profit off him while laughing behind his back because you think he's too stupid to know you are. You're disgusting." He stood and walked away Chouji trailing, as always behind him. Ino tried to arouse some sympathy from the rest of the group but even Lee looked at her with sadness.

"Naruto-kun has never had anything even remotely approaching privacy or respect from anyone in this village before he became a part of our group. Or rather I should say before he made us a part of his life. Because of him, we became known as the Rookie Nine plus Three and this is how you repay him. How could you betray him like this by acting like one of them?" asked Lee sadly.

"But . . ." she sputtered trying to find at least one sympathetic face but even Kiba who was notorious for his perverted tendencies amongst them wasn't giving her any. "It's just Naruto," she whined. "Besides it's not like he's after someone even remotely attainable. I mean, come on. The bet is over whether or not he'll land Kakashi-sempai, for Kami sake. That would make him even more undesirable to the villagers. And Kakashi-sempai would never fall for someone like him."

Shino said, "And what makes you think that?"

"Come on. Everyone knows Kakashi-sempai is too smart for someone like Naruto. And besides he'll only settle for a woman who can give him kids to carry on his line and he won't even do that until he's ready to retire as a ninja."

Shino raised a brow at the blonde girl. Neji told her, "You are blind as well as stupid. Have you never noticed which version that book is that he is always reading?

Tenten inserted her own comment into the discussion. "Regardless of whether or not you think he needs help finding a partner or whether or not he deserves to choose the partner who will best meet his needs, I agree with my Sensei and Shika. This betting pool is unyouthful and low. If Naruto was lusting after a girl, you would be outraged, on her behalf, that she was the subject of these bets. If it was you he was wanting a date with, you would not find this amusing at all. You would be disgusted by the situation and the observation he and Kakashi are both under as a result of this mess. Neither of them can get any privacy at all. Naruto is even being watched inside his own home for crying out loud. How would you like to not even be able to go take a pee without someone noting how long your stream was and what shade of yellow it was?" She stopped talking as Sakura walked up.

"Hi everyone. What's the topic?" she asked brightly sitting gratefully on the edge of the blanket.

"The bets on the Naruto lusting after Kakashi," said Ino beginning to see where her fellows were coming from.

"Oh," said Sakura. "Shishou is really getting upset with them both. She is doing everything she can think of to throw them together and both of them are ignoring their own wishes to just ignore the situation."

"Nani?" cried Ino. "But I thought it was just because Naruto was lusting after Kakashi-Sempai that this was so public. I mean a guy his age shouldn't be looking at another guy."

Sakura got a very devious look as she said, "Why shouldn't he when the object of his attention is lusting after him just as badly if not more so? Naruto likes Kakashi and Sensei likes Naruto just as much. So why shouldn't they get together?"

"But that's . . . it's wrong, Forehead Girl. That's your Sensei who's life your playing games with," Ino growled.

"But it was fine when it was Naruto under the microscope wasn't it, Ino," said Kakashi behind her.

"Well, that's only because he's hopeless when it comes to new situations. You're not. You can figure out what you want and how to take the appropriate steps to get it." She turned back to Sakura and continued as if she hadn't just insulted one of the pair while claiming the other was somehow above normal things like cluelessness. "But what she is advocating isn't right, either. She's implying you're gay and that you'll never choose a girl for yourself to have a child and continue your family line. You're too much of an honorable man to do that. Especially not because a Baka like Naruto is perverted enough to like you that way. I mean, that really isn't a big surprise. That Naruto could be that clueless as to actually think guys belong together like that, I mean. It's not as if he had parents to show him or tell him anything and Kami knows he skipped so many classes he could have missed our Sensei there telling us about the birds and the bees. But she thinks you are also and that is just insulting. As for the observation thing, I really don't understand why you haven't put a stop to it already. I mean Naruto being under scurtiny is normal. I doubt he even notices it anymore unless it's not there but you should have already stopped it on yourself. And that brings up the point of why you even let them continue betting over this insulting you by implying you're perverted like that." She stopped talking as she noticed a definite drop in the temperature. Not really wanting to she turned her head to look at each person and saw Naruto standing there with both Shikamaru and Chouji beside him.

Quietly, and hiding his eyes, Kakashi noted, Naruto said, "So because someone posted a betting sheet in some trollop bar you went to in order to get your jollies you assumed I was not only stupid and clueless as to reality and what is normal behavior between men and women on the dating scene but you assumed the sheet was telling you the truth of where my true interest lie. And from those assumptions, you went on to assume that means I am the pervert instead of the person who thought who I might choose to have sex with was the pervert. Or the person who made up the betting sheet in the first place. Who's the bigger pervert, Ino? The guy lusting after someone or the guy who's taking bets on the outcome or the people placing those bets in the first place? I guess I do have to thank-you though, Ino. When I finally do choose a lover, should I ever decide to do so, I should just move my bed into the middle of the street so that the village can critique my methods and tell me what I'm doing wrong since it's very clear that if I can't even choose the right person for myself it's equally unlikely that I'll manage to have something as natural as sex correctly either. And after all, someone so clueless and stupid as me, has no right to normal courtesy or privacy like you do." Before she could say a single word in response he turned and left. A few minutes later he was running through the forest. He knew Kakashi would show up shortly after he got there.

At the picnic, Ino was being shut out by all her friends except Sakura. Sakura was chewing her out for insulting Kakashi and calling him unnatural for being gay. "He is gay, Ino, and my knowing and saying he is attracted to Naruto was not the insult you're saying his being gay is unnatural and perverted was. As for him being too honorable to choose a male over a woman who could carry his line on after him, he'll never be that dishonest with himself because _that_ would be dishonorable. Not just to himself but to the woman he chose as well. No woman wants to be used like that simply because she has a womb."

Kakashi heard that comment before slipping silently away from the group. He knew Shikamaru had noticed him leaving and knew the young genius would know he was going to find Naruto but hoped the teen had put it down to the fact that Naruto was clearly upset with Ino. He thought over what he had heard Sakura say about no woman wanting to be used for her womb and wondered if she ever made the cross connection to the fact that no guy wanted to be used just for his sperm. Nor did he know of any ninja who would like or appreciate being told they had to lie with their lover under a sex change henge just to make use of their genes. But he really wasn't surprise to find those two girls saw nothing wrong with the bets around town on the attraction between him and Naruto. Really Ino's objection wasn't over Kakashi's sex life being bet on. It was only that he was being paired with Naruto, a guy instead of a girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto. . . . . . .and Kakashi. . .maybe.**

**Kakashi: Rose! Now that's just insulting.**

**Rose: You're the anime character giving me a bad time.**

**Kakashi: . . .**

Chapter Fourteen: Ino Wakes Up

He entered the clearing and found Naruto sitting with his knees drawn up beside the stream. The teen had his chin resting on his knees while his arms were wrapped his lower legs holding his knees in position for his chin. Kakashi walked over and fell to his knees behind him, wrapping his arms around the blond, as his legs fell open, one to each side of Naruto. He pulled the blond back to where he was resting against his chest. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Shikamaru spoke up from behind them.

"So this is how you got away from the all seeing eyes. I wondered. Naruto, why does everything about you have to involve so much trouble?" He walked over and sat down near them.

Alarm entered both the bodies of the ninja he had come here to confront. He sighed. "Clouds have life so easy," he muttered. "Don't worry. I don't consider your private life anyone else's business and if you two do like each other, so be it." He laid back in the grass and listened to the bubbling stream as he watched the clouds drift overhead. "But Naruto, just cause Ino is stupid, please don't think all the rookies are. Nor do we want you to think we like what they are doing to you now. As for why I trailed Kakashi, well that was only to make sure you know, out of the rookies, only Sakura shares Ino's obsession with what you do intimately and with whom. But even she doesn't share Ino's view that you have no right to like your Sensei."

"Yeah," said Naruto quietly. "We know how far her perversion goes and why."

"Well, I wish you'd just tell them all to go fuck off and leave you alone. Sheesh. They all act like you aren't human like they are."

Naruto turned his eyes to Shikamaru and said, "You know I can't do that. Over half the village would riot if I ever so much as raised my voice let alone told them off for how they act. The other half would be hurt that I didn't appreciate their attentions."

"Yeah but how is it any of their business how often you need to take a piss or how often and in what manner you have sex?"

"Well, I'll grant you that is over the top but tell me Shika, since I am not supposed to know about the cameras in my apartment, just how am I supposed to tell them to quit spying on me in the bathroom?"

"They have a camera in your bathroom?" asked Kakashi shocked.

"Two of them last time I checked. One is in the light fixture and the other is in the piping of the shower head. That one is water proof so it won't short out when I take a shower."

"Sheesh. No way could I live like you do Naruto," said Shikamaru. "They don't give you any privacy at all."

"They don't think I need any but even if I said I wanted some they would only think it was so that I could somehow do something demon related."

Kakashi tightened his arms and growled, "That's not what they're looking for now, Naruto and you know it."

Naruto sighed and nodded. Shikamaru said, "Well, spying on you in the bathroom is going too far and I think you should tell those watchers you had when you were little. They would think that was over the top also and I know damn good and well you're not gonna do anything demon related period but definitely not in your own shower, for Pete's sake." He was quiet for a few minutes and watching Naruto's expression which didn't change as the teen just curled more tightly into the arms holding him. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Either you tell that old woman from the council, about that damn camera or I will. That's ridiculous and you know it."

"Just get Ino off my case, Shika. I know you are the only one she'll really listen to especially since Sakura now knows she has taken a position in the betting pool. Sakura will tell her the full truth of the reasoning behind the betting and Ino will never give it up once she learns the full story. As gossip, it's too juicy for her to not revel in it."

"I'll handle her, even if I have to take pictures and post them around town the next time she goes trolling. If it takes making her own behavior a public display and the subject of a few bets, I will do it. You're my friend and comrade. I respect you as a ninja and a friend and I don't appreciate seeing my friends hurt like this." He stood up and just before he cleared the area added over his shoulder, "Don't worry about me telling anyone about this spot or what I saw here. It's no one's business but your own." He left the two ninja sitting there and went to find Chouji.

He found him at his parents bar-b-que restaurant. Chouji wasn't eating, which in itself was a sign he was troubled by something and when Shikamaru nodded his head, indicating he wished to speak to him, got up from the table without grabbing any of the meat off his plate. That meant he was really bothered by whatever he was thinking about. Together the two walked to their own private place. Before they could begin talking though, Ino came running up to them with her eyes shining and a flush staining her pale cheeks.

"Here you two are. I need to talk to you both. This time, Naruto has gone too far. It was bad enough finding out he is unnatural and had set his sights on perverting Kakashi-sempai as well. But now he plans to use that perverted technique of his in order to have Kakashi-sempai's kid as well and trap him into staying with him. I need you to figure out how to stop him, Shikamaru, and don't give me any crap about it either. Sakura already tried to tell me Naruto doesn't even know about the transformation thing but that's impossible. Since it's his technique of course he has to know if it's gonna be used."

Shikamaru interrupted her to sneeringly ask her just what in the nine levels of hell made her think Naruto would ever wish to bring a child into this world but especially into this village that went so far as to spy on him in his own shower for Kami's sake.

Ino stood there gaping like a fish. Finally she sputtered, "They watch him when he's showering?"

"Aye, they do. He found the camera last week he says. Who knows how long it's been there or who is watching it or even how long he really has known about it but that's an invasion of his privacy on the highest order. They couldn't be any more invasive if they ordered a daily strip search with a cavity search as well." His tone showed how disgusted he was with his village.

Ino lost the strength in her legs as she collapsed onto the grass. Shakily she asked, "Who would spy on him in the shower? Why? That doesn't make any sense."

"Because he's Naruto. Come on, Ino. Don't be any stupider than you have to be. They have always spied on him. He's Naruto. He holds a demon at bay keeping the entire world safe from it's ravishes. Even you don't think he should mind his surveillance as you clearly stated at the picnic which you ruined for us with your rant, by the way. As for who would plant a camera in his shower, well the village is full of perverts. Take your pick but you might start with Sakura's master."

"Hokage-sama would not stoop that low. She thinks of Naruto as her little brother. But I will grant her old teammate would. Candid shots of what Naruto had to offer for anyone as unnatural as he is would definitely build an audience for his next trashy book. Of course, they could also serve to show Naruto how wrong it is to be lusting after someone of Kakashi-sempai's stature if any of the people who go for that kind of relationship see them. He is hot after all and I assume unnatural guys would find the same attributes hot as normal people do. I accept that Naruto doesn't know any better but that's Hinata's fault for not stepping up and simply taking him in hand like she should have."

"First off, if Naruto were a girl I do not believe I would have heard you say that just now. How is him getting molested or raped a good way to change his orientation? And saying he should suffer such a thing just because someone started a betting pool on speculation which you have no proof either way on is just royally crude and mean spirited. Second, given how watched he is by the higher ups in this village, I don't find his aversion to being with a girl all that unnatural. Third, as Kakashi-sempai is the only person, outside of Iruka-sensei, who seems to have accepted that Naruto is a person in his own right and not just a container against his will, I do not find it to be that odd that he would attach an attraction to the man. Fourth, I happen to know for a fact that Kakashi thinks Naruto is not only as human as you are but he thinks Naruto is worth knowing and treating with respect and that alone is more than enough reason for Naruto to have an interest in Kakashi from Naruto's point of view. Fifth, you speak as if Naruto really isn't gay but you have no proof that he isn't. I know if I'd had to live his life, I certainly would be. Sixth, you demean Kakashi by saying he would fall for whatever trap Naruto might lay for him. And as if Naruto being attracted to him could cause Kakashi to become gay against his will. Seventh, you are assuming, that if Kakashi is gay, that he does not find Naruto hot, as you put it. You assume he would have some kind of a problem in being with Naruto in that way. Eighth, you demean every single person, who has taken a stance in that stupid betting pool, who thinks, for whatever reason, they will get together. Some of those people might actually have more information about them than you do but again, you assume your meager opinion is the only information there is, regarding them, worth having. And that is just stupid, since I know for a fact that neither of them would consider telling you anything about their true preferences." He sighed and tiredly continued on, "There are a lot of gay people in the world, Ino. They are not sick or perverted any more than straight people are. Nor are they unnatural or perverted. They are human and a lot of them are really hoping the two of them do get together because they believe both of them deserve to be happy for a change. Now get out of here before I forget I like you as a teammate."

Ino just sat there blinking as she took in everything Shikamaru had just said. She had never heard him tell anyone off like he just had her. Most of the time he just claimed things were too troublesome and walked away from it not wanting to explain his own point of view. "Shika," she asked beginning to come out of her self-absorption enough to think about things from another's point of view, "do you really think Sempai is gay? That he actually does like Naruto-baka?"

"Troublesome, I know he does. That's why Sensei trails him when he goes to the bars. He almost killed someone because they implied they wanted to rape Naruto. And quit calling Naruto a baka. He isn't nearly as stupid as you think he is. He knows damn good and well what would happen if he got a boyfriend or worse a girlfriend in this place." _And you have no idea how close you were to death for insulting Kakashi's choice this afternoon either. Naruto had to either speak or act. Luckily he chose speaking instead of action._ Shikamaru had been right next to Naruto as Ino had said her little spiel about how Naruto was guilty of perversion and trying to entice someone else she found respectable down to his level. He had wanted to recoil from the anger and rage roiling off his friend but he held his ground, ready to hold him back to give Ino a chance to run if she needed to.

Ino, blithely unaware of his thoughts, continued on. "What do you mean? Nothing would happen. Well, he might get pulled aside and told how he should behave but that's cause he has no manners. No one has taught him how to behave on a date so someone might pull him aside to teach him."

Chouji started chuckling. "Shika wasn't talking about Hokage-sama telling him how to dress and what to do or not do on his date. He was talking about the villagers reaction to him dating anyone. The villagers would turn all their rage onto whoever he was with because they're too afraid to turn it on Naruto. Ever since it got out that Naruto beat Gaara in his demon mode the common villager is terrified of Naruto. They're afraid of him because he beat Gaara, beat Neji, and almost beat Sasuke. But if he were to begin dating someone, all that rage would have a new target and they would hurt him through hurting the person he was with. Half the people speaking to him these days are people trying to get close to him just so they can say they raped the Kyuubi and that's all they want. Male or female, Ino, those people only want to hurt him. Naruto knows it so he stays clear of any entanglements."

"Kakashi is the only person Naruto can be with, Ino," Shikamaru said tiredly. "He's the only person with a strong enough reputation to keep the villagers off his case without having to defend himself day and night against them. But as for the use of the transformation technique to get a child off Kakashi, there is no way in hell Naruto would ever plot to do that. He would not willingly give the angry sheep someone else to attack in the allies. And we have all been there often enough to know what those drunks would do if he had a child for them to target."

Ino was quietly absorbing everything the two told her. She relied on them both for this very reason. She knew herself well enough to know she really wasn't all that smart and that she tended to jump to conclusions too quickly but Shikamaru and Chouji could usually straighten things out for her. Now she said, "I know you think I made a bet of my own but I didn't. I found the idea so repulsive I couldn't. I could see how people might think that of Naruto since he's never been seen with a girl and doesn't even notice Hinata-chan's crush on him but that people were also implying it of Kakashi-sempai was disgusting." She couldn't hide her small shudder of her ideal willingly lying with another man. "I just can't believe he would choose a guy over a girl with all the right parts to satisfy his needs."

Shikamaru turned a lazy eye towards her. "Get over him, Ino. He's gay and always has been. He will never choose to willingly lay with you or any other girl. Naruto is the one with the right parts to satisfy him and the right look to get him to stay with him. He also has the right kind of heart for Kakashi. He does love Naruto and what's more he wants to be with him sexually. That's what started all this crap in the first place. Kakashi wanted Naruto but wouldn't do anything about it. Tsunade got tired of waiting and decided to meddle where she has no business and now they can't be together without every detail being front page news."

"But he can't be gay," Ino cried. "I like him and I would never like a guy who wouldn't ever notice me."

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Why is that Ino? You never notice the guys who do notice you. So why isn't it equally possible that you would like a guy who'd never see you as well?" asked Chouji, wishing to make her see that she was just as blind to him as Kakashi was to her. It was out of character for him but he was tired of her always over looking him. He'd loved her since they were children faults and all and he knew every little fault she had. To him she was the most beautiful flower in her parents shop and never would there be any more beautiful or precious than she was.

Ino was at a loss as to how to answer that. She knew there were guys who did notice her beauty. She had been on more than a few dates and gone through more than a couple of boyfriends as well before setting her sights on Kakashi. He was older and she figured he would know how to indulge her without giving her everything she professed to desire. That was the main reason she was attracted to him though she had to admit he was sexy as hell as well and she thought they would look good enough to be movie stars if they were seen together. She knew she was vain about how beautiful she was but his silver complimented her gold as perfectly as his grey eye matched and offset her pale blue eyes. His height was a perfect foil to her shortness and they were both naturally slender and willowy, meaning their children would be also. Over all, she felt the children she could give him would be so beautiful everyone in the village would be spoiling them. But he never even looked twice in her direction and if what Shika had said was true he never would. It never occurred to her that Kakashi looks were a perfect foil for Naruto's also. In fact, that they set each other off better than she and he did since Naruto's coloring was more vibrant and alive looking than her own. She was a pale winter's sun to his bright happy summer sun. And Kakashi was definitely a full summer moon.

"You're sure, Shika?" she asked finally deciding to just shelve Chouji's question as unanswerable at the moment.

"Hai. I'm not saying Naruto likes him but I do know Kakashi is head over heels for Naruto. Trust me, Ino, as pretty as you are, you do not have the right equipment to attract his eye."

She sighed as her shoulders drooped. "Then maybe we need to help him get Naruto."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto. . . . ...and Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: Well at least you didn't add the 'maybe' this time.**

**Rose: Tell you what Kakashi. . . **

**Kakashi: (looks up from Icha Icha)**

**Rose: You figure out how to get my fingers to hit the right damn keys on the keyboard so I can forget about the ever so used and abused Backspace key and I change how I add your name to my dream list of wishes. **_**Not really but if he thinks so. . .( Shrugs)**_

**Kakashi: (glares) . . . You know we can read what you think. Right?**

**Rose: (pales and gulps) You can?**

**Kakashi: How else would we know what we're supposed to be doing?**

**Rose: You could just read what I type out!**

**Kakashi: with how long it gets you to quit erasing 'e' with the backspace key? I don't think so. Naruto thinks faster than you type. . . .readably anyway.**

**Rose: Ah man. I think I lost that argument. Oh well people here are this weeks five chapters. Read and review please. Payback prank info would be really helpful. I just can't come up with a good one.**

**Kakashi: She's kindof slow on that stuff.**

**Naruto: And she won't listen to me even though I am The Prankster KING of Konoha.**

**Rose: Damn straight. I like my house standing with _all_ the walls intact and you always have to demonstrate.**

Chapter Fifteen: Rookies Get Involved

Team ten were still sitting on the hillside. Ino was trying her best to convince her teammates they owed it to Naruto to help him get the lover he seemed to want and both boys were doing their best to ignore her whining. Ino said, "He is clueless and don't tell me otherwise. After all, we all know how long Hinata-chan has been trailing around behind him like a lovesick puppy and he's never even noticed her."

"Yes he has, Ino. Naruto-kun and I talk pretty often," Hinata said, coming out of hiding. "He told me a long time ago why there could never be anything between us and I accept that. I know I am not strong enough, even with all of my clan behind me, which I would never get if I were with him, to protect myself from the rage of the village. Not only am I a female who would be happy to be with him but I am the Hyuuga heir. Those two things alone would have the villagers calling for his head on a spike. But he also told me the truth which no one had ever done before and that is why I follow him now. He is my friend and through him I know I always have someone I can talk to who sees me. The real me and not just the shy, backwards, untalented daughter of the Hyuuga Hiashi or the spoil little Hyuuga princess." She paused as she knelt in the grass beside Chouji. "It is very empowering to find a true friend you can say anything to and know you will not be judged harshly or found wanting because of it. Naruto-kun helps me train and helps me figure out what to do when Hanabi-neechan is waspish and cruel or when the elders tear me down too much. He always know what I need from him and I try to be there in the same way for him because everyone needs someone they can talk to. And that includes him."

"Hai, it does," said Kiba coming up the hill with Shino. "Hope you don't mind if we join you also." Tenten, Neji and Lee followed them.

"We decided to come find you because this is our monthly picnic day," explained Tenten.

"And we want to figure out how to help Naruto before he climbs out of his skin from all this . . . attention?. . . scrutiny?" Shino nodded and he continued, "the village has him under," added Neji.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up. "As for that, there isn't much we can do. It won't stop until someone makes the Hokage stop trying to push him into something he doesn't want. She's acting like he doesn't know what is in his best interest, much like Ino wants to. So long as that's how she thinks, she won't hear a word against her actions but one thing we can and will do, is go to his place and remove every single perverted spying device we find. As I told Ino, they are spying on him when he takes a shower and that crosses the line."

"They crossed the line so long ago they can't even see it on the horizon any more," said Kiba. "I feel sorry for both of them. They want to mate so badly but with the whole village watching them they can't even be in the same general location together without setting off a new round of gossip and betting. People are so desperate for proof they are even scrutinizing their spars for the type of holds they use and how long they hold the other in a particular hold or position." He paled as he realized what he had just admitted he knew. "But you guys can't tell anyone I said that or place any bets due to what I just said. Kaasan would cut off my balls if she found out I let that slip."

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow at Ino in a 'You see?' manner and she nodded sadly. If even Kiba knew the two were gay and wanting to be together, then it was undeniable and she needed to give up her fantasy. Kiba might be a young pervert but when it came to the pheromones given off by two people who were attracted to each other his nose was never wrong. He had told them all Hinata didn't like Naruto like they thought she did but they weren't willing to believe him. Now she had to wonder why they had doubted him.

Shika got to his feet and led the way to Naruto's apartment. They went inside and he said, "Every spy device is to be found and destroyed but make sure who ever is monitoring it knows who it is destroying it. I want them all to know Naruto's friends do not like what they are doing to him. We do not appreciate Naruto being treated like this. Make sure you all let them know it is rude and disrespectful to treat someone who saves their lives every day like a damn lab specimen. But be sure you also make it clear Naruto has no idea we are doing this. I will not have him blamed for our removing their illegal bugs. Now go."

He, himself, walked into the bathroom and removed the two devices Naruto had told him were there. He found a third one in the medicine cabinet and a fourth in the toilet which really grossed him out seeing as how it was actually in the bowl itself and angled to actually see his ass as he was taking a crap. When he found that one he spoke directly into it telling the watchers, "You people are sick. You need to see a shrink if you think Kyuubi is going to come out in his shit. Sheesh." The truth was that one was only to measure any sign of sexual activity since his watchers decided if he was having a relationship they would see it by the size of his hole or by the appearance of hemorrhoids. But then the people who placed that particular camera weren't gay and had no idea what kind of tell-a-tales they should be watching for. They were guessing.

Hinata and Ino were both giving the bedroom a thorough search when Shikamaru came out with the four devices in his hand. He told them, "No place is sacred. Even if you think no one would wish to see something extremely invasive, don't count it out. Check every spot. I found this one in the toilet bowl so they can keep track of how often he takes a dump and what size or consistency it has. At least, I hope that's what they were checking." Both girls got a grossed out look to their faces but an equal determination settled over them as well. No way would this crap continue.

Ino said, "That is beyond gross. I will be telling my dad about this. In fact, I think we should all tell our dad's about this. No one deserves to be under this level of surveillance even if they killed someone. Hell. Even if they were a mass murderer/rapist they don't deserve this bull."

She tore apart Naruto's bed and finally found a device in the headboard. She had been sure there had to be at least one device there. She was about to remake it when Shika stopped her and said, "Check thoroughly. Just cause you found one doesn't mean there aren't others. Who ever is watching him is definitely a pervert of the highest order and that kind of person always uses back-ups." She nodded and began to poke and prod every nook and cranny of the headboard the same way Hinata was checking the mirror frame. Shikamaru began to check the closet. The three worked in silence, growing angrier with each device they found. When they were finally done they had found a total of twenty devices of varying sophistication within the small room. Some were worked into the baseboard and others into the woodwork of the ceiling border. One was in his light fixture and the rest were hidden in the furniture.

A very angry Ino was cursing fluently by the time they began to put the room back together. They found three more on the frame of his bed. One was positioned to monitor his face as he slept and the other two were at what would be waist level. Each was an infrared camera with a small motor to keep a running record of his nighttime activity. If he had a wet dream and jerked himself off in his sleep these devices would catch it and replay it for the voyeurs watching the feed.

"Well, one thing these tell us for sure."

Hinata just got a questioning look while Ino growled out a stunted, "Nani?"

"He's got more than one group of watchers and some of them aren't as rich or influential as others. Some of these are bottom of the barrel that malfunction more often than they work while others are high-end state of the art devices. Some," he said pointing to the infrared, "are new releases that aren't supposed to be readily available and definitely not to anyone outside of the infiltration unit of Anbu."

When they had the bedroom put back together again they went out into the living space to see how the search was going there. Tenten and Lee were searching the kitchen while Shino was helping Kiba search the living space. Chouji was on the balcony. He had found two devices there and was diligently searching the plants while trying not to damage them, knowing how much Naruto cared for his plants. Ino went out to him and, nearly growling her anger and hate for how public Naruto's every movement was, she ordered Chouji to check the railings while she checked the plants. He wondered what had caused her radical change of mind and she explained, "If they think he is going to have an arrangement with Kakashi-Sempai or anyone, they will have more than two devices on this balcony. I may not approve of their choice but if they do choose each other than it's no one's business but their own. Since it is more likely that whoever he chooses to be with will not choose to come openly through his front door, they will expect him to meet his lover here on the balcony. So we need to go over every inch of it and make sure. And, as Shikamaru told Hinata and I, no place is sacred to them. We have found devices that will measure the size of his skin pores and hair follicles for them."

By the time the search came to an end they had found almost one hundred little cameras and recording devices. Shikamaru held out a bag and had everyone put the devices into it. Then the rookies put the apartment back together again and left a note for Naruto telling him what they had done and why. Shika added his own coded message to tell him that Ino would no longer be problem for him and that she had not placed a bet as they thought. He told them it was only her own attraction to Kakashi that had caused her reaction in the first place and that she was extremely ticked off over the level of surveillance they'd found in the apartment. He also told him about finding four devices in the bathroom as well as where each one had been.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. . . .Which I think they are finally becoming glad of.**

**Naruto: (nods his head with a gulp and wide eyes while whispering) bug in my toilet?**

**Rose: Well, can you think of one that would have been more invasive?**

**Naruto: (frowns) What does that word mean? **

**Kakashi: Never mind Koibito. She only put it there because it was disgusting.**

**Rose:(pouting) Well, I couldn't think of anything I'd find more disgusting or invasive.**

Chapter Sixteen: Fed-up

It was an extremely ticked off Naruto who found the note half an hour later. He grabbed it and took off for Iruka's place, needing the teacher to take him to Kakashi before he did something they would all regret. Iruka nodded and within a reasonable amount of time he led the way to Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi, who was very good at sensing Naruto's emotions through their bond, had been waiting for them. He played to the audience he knew they had saying, "Hope you brought your money this time. I plan to win tonight."

"Hah," said Iruka, picking up the cue. "As if. Nobody wins when Naruto plays. Except Naruto that is." They went inside and shut the door. A few minutes later the privacy jutsu was in effect and they were sitting with a pile of chips and cards in their hands as if they really were playing poker.

"What happened, Koi?" asked Kakashi as soon as they had everything set up.

"Shika, and the rest, decided they are tired of all the watchers on me so they went through my place this afternoon and found all the spy devices they could. He says they found about a hundred of them and some of them were extremely invasive."

"A hundred?" sputtered Iruka. "You're place isn't that big. It's a wonder they didn't go crunch as you walked across a room."

"Well, I knew there were a lot of them but I got so use to hearing and smelling them that I just ignore them any more. But it's _where_ Shika says some of them were found that has me really steamed."

"Well, you knew they watch you taking a shower. How much worse could it get?" asked Kakashi, almost afraid to ask. If Naruto had been resigned to that one, which he would have killed someone over already, then it had to be bad to have him so thoroughly pissed off and Kakashi had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer one little bit. In fact he could already feel himself growing angry as he waited for Naruto to answer him.

"Oh that one was just perverted," said Naruto. "It was angled in such a way as to only see my head and chest. But the one Shika says he found in the toilet bowl goes a little farther than just slightly perverted, wouldn't you think? And the three infrared ones angled to watch my face and crotch as I am sleeping definitely suggest someone sitting in a darkened room jacking off to their own little fantasy. I wonder if I'll get a check from some porno publisher anytime soon."

Growling Iruka said, If you do you had better show it to me before you do anything with it. I think I'll have some butts to introduce to what everyone calls Mother Hen Iruka."

"Uh. . .Nii-san? You do realize that's kind of. . . well more like an. . . Well that's more of a reason not to show it to you than it is."

"I don't care," the gentle chunnin growled. "You will show me the checks if you should get any. Is that clear, Imouto?"

Naruto nodded and gulped. "But no putting anyone in the hospital this time. You promised last time you went Mother Hen on someone." Naruto shook his finger at the brown haired man who flushed and quietly said, "It's not the same thing this time."

Kakashi was struggling to breathe by this time. His hands were flexing as he tried his hardest to reign in his answering anger to the invasion Naruto had suffered. When he finally found enough control to speak Kakashi said, "Iruka do me a favor please," his voice nothing more than a quiet lazy purr.

The teacher looked at him wonderingly. He continued. "Go get Gai. Tell him Kakashi needs a fourth for his poker game. He should be at this location." He scribbled a name of a local restaurant on a slip of paper. "Tell him don't be late or the power of youth will desert him forever. Say those words exactly. He'll know exactly what it means."

Iruka nodded and took the slip of paper in his hand to read the name and address where he could find Gai. He dropped it on the table and said, "We'll be back in a few minutes." Kakashi told Naruto, "This ends now. We're going to call her bluff and you will live with me in my clan house as my mate. No one does that to my mate and gets away with it." He dropped the jutsu on the apartment and started pulling out scrolls some of which he tossed to Naruto. Whispering he said, "Start packing up in here. I'll go pack my bathroom."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told, leaving the card game as it was. He wasn't quite sure why Kakashi and Iruka were so upset but he did know Kakashi was going to make sure it never happened again and for that Naruto could never be thankful enough. In truth, he was tired of being spied on all the time. He knew all about how it was supposed to be for his own safety but only the devices that showed major portions of his rooms could be said to be looking out for his safety and he knew it even if his watchers thought he was too stupid to know they didn't need to watch him shower to keep him safe.

No more than five minutes later there was a coded knock on the door and Kakashi let in Gai and Iruka. Again he went through the poker night routine and both men played along splendidly. Once the jutsu was active again, which Gai had done since his back was to the street while Kakashi was facing it and the door was shut, Kakashi told them both his answer to the spying Naruto had been subjected to. "We are moving and I need both of you to spend tonight packing his place up. I don't want to do it until I have this place cleaned and packed up. That way, we can all leave here together. Iruka, since you are shorter, I want you to henge into Naruto who will henge into Gai. Gai, you will need to henge into Iruka, though. That way the watcher on us tonight will think you are simply taking Naruto home and plan to spend the night on his couch again. Make sure to talk about hearing rumors of an attack against him to give a reason as to why you are protecting him. Naruto, henged as Gai, will head off with me and you two will use packing scrolls to pack up his apartment. By sunrise, I want him out of that dump."He started to walk away but stopped to add over his shoulder, "Oh and we have one more person we know is completely trustworthy to add to our list of allies. Shikamaru knows where we meet and that we are together. He will not tell anyone though so you'll have to figure out your own ways to let him know he can tell you anything he discovers going on behind our backs."

Gai and Iruka both nodded and as Gai took over packing the living space up, Iruka went into the kitchen. Kakashi took Naruto into his bedroom and together they packed up all his things.

Two hours later, everything was packed including the furniture. They left together, talking loudly about the poker game and how Naruto had uncommonly good luck as he had cleaned them all out. Gai as Iruka joked and loudly said, "We should just use ramen for our bets when we play against you, Naruto. You win all the freaking time. At least that way we'd save you a trip to the market to buy your supply." Gai and Iruka, under henges, went to Naruto's with enough scrolls and a list of the hidden storage spots, where the items he really treasured were hidden, and the jutsu's used to protect those spots as well as how to get around them. Kakashi, with the real Naruto, led the way through the quiet streets to the old Hatake house grounds. Quietly, he opened the gate and frowned at the watcher who had trailed the pair to the estate. Once he was sure the watcher had gotten the message to bug off he led Naruto inside and set to making the place habitable for them.

Once he had the lights and the furnace running, he came back upstairs from the basement. "I stay here for a week or so every couple of months just to make sure the old house stays in good condition and make sure the generator will start on a dime. So no one will find it odd that the lights are on tonight."

"Why are we doing this now, Kashi-kun? Isn't this just giving Baa-chan what she wants?"

"Because she went too far. I told you, you're mine and what she was doing, we don't even do to our worst enemies. That was beyond simply wanting to know what you were doing or who you were with. I know for a fact the Sandaime never would have approved that many devices in your home. Nor would he have approved of any that would show you in a state of he did approve some of those devices so we could know when you were in trouble without having to stand in the shadows of your apartment all the time. Even if we were there when you were showering or changing we were under strict orders to turn our backs to give you the same privacy we would expect. And we all did. I was angry when you told me about the two devices in your bathroom but according to Shika's note he found four in there. That's four too many and that doesn't count those others that were in your bedroom that had nothing to do with intruders and everything to do with being perverted."

"You were in my apartment when I was little?"

"When we heard rumors of an impending attack, sometimes yes. Usually the attack never happened when we thought it would but we did try."

Naruto got tears in his eyes. He still missed the old Hokage but he had often wondered whether or not the Old Man had ever really cared about him since he had gotten hurt so many times. Just hearing that from Kakashi told him he did. NAruto smiled a truly beautiful smile that only he could ever give at the acknowledgement that the Old Man he had loved so dearly really had cared for him as well. Kakashi took him by the hand and led him to the room he used when he stayed here explaining, "I always sleep in my old room when I stay here so for tonight, at least that's where we'll sleep. It's the only bed that is made up already. Tomorrow I'll show you over the house and we can move into the master bedroom. For tonight, I want to hold you and make love to you until you forget about those damn cameras. Until I forget about them as well."

Naruto agreed and they retired to the room Kakashi had used when he still lived here with his father. As soon as the door closed behind them Kakashi took Naruto in his arms and fastened his lips over the teens. Naruto opened easily to the gentle pressure and moaned to the stroking of Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi removed Naruto's orange and black jacket exposing the form fitted tee shirt and ran his hands over the cloth covered hard abs before removing his jounin vest and breaking the kiss to remove both their shirts. Then he wrapped his young lover in his arms again and tumbled them both onto the bed. He kissed his way over Naruto's jawline as Naruto fluttered his eyelids and gave in to the sensations Kakashi was awakening between them. Naruto ground his hips into Kakashi's as the jounin chuckled throatily. "Now so fast, Koibito. We have all night." Kakashi took his time, licking and nipping at the sensitive whisker marks and earning mewling cries of pleasure from Naruto. Under Kakashi's fingertips Naruto's nipples grew hard as the skin pulled tighter in response to Kakashi's teasing. As Naruto growled over the torment of Kakashi's fingers and mouth the silver haired man smirked and thought, _Mission accomplished._

At Naruto's apartment, Gai erected a privacy shield of a level Iruka could be expected to know and they split the apartment up and began to pack up everything they found. In the process, they found a cache of new spy devices and Gai or Iruka would crush each one under their feet as it was pulled free. The first one Iruka had found, he snarled into it, "No more. You went too far," before ripping it out of hiding and smashing it to tiny bits. Gai came to inquire and he snarled, "Either the kids missed some or they have already been here and planted new ones." Gai nodded with a very grim look and went back to work determined not to miss anything.

The two continued to find new devices through out the night. It was clear that someone had been monitoring at least some of the cameras the kids had found since the apartment was too small for all the ones Gai and Iruka found to have been merely overlooked. But there were more than a few that both the older men felt sure the teens had overlooked since they were in the baseboards and shadowed recesses as well as door hinges and window locking mechanisms. Some of the devices the duo merely covered while others they dug out and snarled into before they smashed them. Both men could understand the need to have a camera showing every angle of the rooms where Naruto lived to prevent something bad from happening to the boy but the sheer number of devices was just overwhelming. It was no wonder none of Naruto's out of the village enemies had ever tried to come for the boy inside his apartment. They wouldn't have made it one step before everyone in Konoha knew who they were.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. Hubby won't let me until I start doing the housework again. Something about too much dirty laundry piling up and not being able to find a clean glass when he wants tea or a coffee cup in the morning. Don't know what his problem is. I've been using the same coffee cup for a week straight now.**

**Naruto: Uh, Rose? Maybe it's cause we wouldn't be safe here until you clean . . .somewhere?**

**Kakashi: (looks around blinking) Naruto. I told you not to use your wind jutsu indoors.**

**Naruto: Huh? I didn't do this. Why do I always get blamed for messes?**

**Kakashi: Well, when it looks like a tornado swept in, (looks around again) and got defeated, I have to assume it was a jutsu. We are ninja.**

**Rose: (blushes and scratches the back of her neck) Uh. Gomen, Kakashi, but three boys can do that to a room without jutsu.**

**Kakashi: (just looks around blinking) (whispers) Damn Koi. Now I know I'm glad to be gay in this story if this is what kids _without_ chakra can do. Imagine what our kids could do.**

**Naruto:( Goes wide-eyed and runs screaming from the house.)**

**Rose: (looks after Naruto wondering what got into him) Anyway folks, reviews are greatly appreciated. Please try to tell me more than update soon. Pretty please. (makes Puppy Eyes)**

Chapter Seventeen: The Move

They had everything packed up and left with the rising sun. Two blocks from Naruto's apartment, Gai signaled the all clear and they dropped the henges they had used all night to become themselves once again. Together they took off for the Hatake house and rang the bell on the gate. Kakashi was up, and went out to meet them, because he knew they would have to arrive early. He had woken Naruto up and they had fixed some beds for the two to use to rest before they needed to be seen in the village. Naruto had made breakfast and was looking a lot more relaxed and composed as the jounin and chunnin were escorted into the kitchen with his things in scrolls.

"We packed everything, Naruto-kun," said Gai, too tired to do his shouting about youthfulness.

"We also found more spy devices and took all perverted ones out. We left the safety related ones but none of the other type escaped our sweep. And before we left we created a genjutsu which will make it look like all your things are still there. One of us will resupply it every few hours to give you a few days alone before Hokage-sama starts having a snit fit. But you'll need to make a clone to be seen entering and leaving the place a few times." He rubbed his tired eyes and muttered, "Thank Kami today is Sunday and I don't have to go teach." He tiredly ate some of the food Naruto had prepared for them.

Kakashi said, "We made up some rooms for you so you can get some sleep before you go. I don't want anyone wondering about what you did after the poker game because you're sleep deprived." As Gai opened his mouth to protest, he cut him off. "I know you're exhausted when the word youthful doesn't find it's way at least once in a sentence you say, Gai, so don't even start it. Lee would notice it quick enough to wonder and ask questions I really don't want you to answer. So you will spend at least four hours sleeping. Then I need one of you to tell Shikamaru to come here to meet with us. We need to know what the rookies did after they found all those nasty things. Also, I want the two of you to come with him. I think it's time the mice starting trapping the damn cat."

Both men smirked and Gai said, "You know I think it'd be a good idea to bring Kurenai, Anko and Asuma in on this also. Anko will not like what we have discovered in this last day or so any more than any of us did. And the anger of the kids will be enough to prod both Kurenai and Asuma to want to put a stop to it as well. After all, it may have been Naruto this time but it could be one of our beautiful children next time."

"Actually," said Naruto. "Just tell all the rookies, except Sakura, there will be a meeting here tonight since our picnic the other day got ruined and tell Shika that I am giving Ino a chance not to be an air-headed bimbo. He'll know what that means."

Kakashi raised his visible brow saying, "And what does it mean?"

"Ino isn't really so bad but when she gets fixated on someone, in this case you, anyone she thinks has their eye she thinks of as being sub-human. A long time back I started calling it her air-head routine because she loses her ability to think rationally and if she hurts someone because of it I add the word bimbo. Basically, he'll know he is to remind her she's on thin ice until she proves she has dropped her fixation and accepted that you are not for her. For some reason, as much as she seems to put me down and ridicule me, my opinion of her has always mattered to her. Not sure why, but just knowing she's on thin ice with me usually gets her to straighten up."

"Ok. Not so sure I like the idea of having her here in our home but if she does show up I will make it very clear I am taken. Very clear," Kakashi said warningly.

"I figured you would," Naruto smirked. "If you didn't, I would have though she will have a problem with us doing anything heavier than merely sitting together or touching occasionally. She was not faking about that. She truly doesn't understand how two people can be happy with someone the same sex as themselves. She definitely thinks guys belong with girls and vice versa."

"Too bad," Kakashi growled. "You're what I want in my life. Not her. Or any other girl for that matter." His visible eye was smokey with desire and somehow Naruto didn't think they'd get much done today.

Iruka and Gai were both nodding off at the table since both had been busy the day before and then they had stayed up all night just to be sure their henges didn't fall if they slept. "I'll put them to bed and come back for you in a few," Kakashi promised, quietly.

Naruto stood and began to clear away the dishes. The food had come from Kakashi's apartment as had the dish soap and cleaning cloths. He soon had the kitchen cleaned up and was opening the scrolls to find the one that held the contents of his own kitchen. He knew Gai would have taken everything that wasn't a disgusting color it should never be or containing lumps where lumps shouldn't have existed. Then he made a clone and silently gave it the instructions for the day. It was to send him a warning pulse when it was running low on chakra and allow itself to be seen leaving a public area or the apartment so it could be replaced by a second clone without anyone noticing. He also told it to look and mark down the locations of any new spy devices as well as what type they were. Then, he packed away the decent food from his place. Kakashi came back in and helped him put things away. Only when all the food was put away did he stop him and lead him out of the room.

"I don't know about you but I have other things I am a lot more interested in right now than unpacking things," He muttered working on the side of Naruto's neck and pressing his groin into the teens. Naruto flushed but didn't deny he also had sex on the brain as they left the kitchen together. Slowly they reacquainted themselves with each other letting the time flow by as it would. Only the jutsu Kakashi put up allowed Iruka and Gai to sleep peacefully as they got loud in their mutual pleasure. Once more Naruto made Kakashi lose his control as he loved to do.

Four hours later, they were working in the living room, unpacking both their scrolls when Iruka and Gai came in looking more refreshed and ready for their day. Kakashi was going to see them off while Naruto stayed hidden in the house after he had told them to be sure they stopped by his apartment to be seen talking to his clone also. He explained it would look odd if they talked to all the other rookies but didn't talk to him.

"But then shouldn't we talk to Sakura also?" asked Iruka.

"Talk to her, yes but not about the meet. I definitely don't want her input," said Naruto.

"Nor do we want her knowing Naruto lives here now. Anything she knows, Tsunade will know within minutes," said Kakashi.

"Well, what do I say to her then?"

Naruto scratched his chin as he thought about it. "How about you tell her Naruto wants to meet for ramen to talk about the crap Ino was spewing yesterday and his reaction to what he heard Ino say. Tell her he wants advice on how to apologize to Ino for insinuating she is a bar hopping slut who trolls for bed partners," snickered Kakashi.

"Oh yeah," agreed Naruto, wearing a grin to equal Kakashi's. "She'll definitely believe that since she still thinks I'm totally and perpetually stupid in the extreme."

"Do you even know what that word you just used means?" asked Iruka blinking at him in shock.

"Well, yes actually, I do. I'm not nearly as stupid as I make out. You can't plan out a good prank on my level if you're as stupid as I led everyone to believe I am. Kind of funny that. Everyone accepts that I am the Prankster King and that the pranks I pull are all my own devious nature yet no one finds it odd that I am supposedly stupid." He shrugged as the older three men all flushed. In truth none of them had given the issue any thought but all should have since the two really were contradictory. "But as for Sakura, no matter how many big words I use or smart things she hears me say she will never believe I'm actually smarter than she is."

"You've been telling us all for years how smart you are and none of us caught on." Kakashi shook his head amazed that he had missed it. But as for Sakura and her blindness, that's only because when Team Seven was formed the only saving grace she had was her brains. And, since she hasn't changed all that much since those days, she'll remember the insinuation part word for word so she can use it against Ino the next time they get into one of their silly little spats."

Naruto added, "I'll have a fresh clone meet her, packed with enough chakra to survive anything she throws at it."

Iruka was trying his hardest not to laugh as he asked, "Did you really do that Naruto? I thought I taught you better manners than that."

"She was insulting both me and Kashi-kun. Insulting me is one thing but no one gets to insult him like that."

Kakashi smirked and giggled as he recalled just how thoroughly Naruto had put the ice-blonde in her place. "He definitely did imply it but it's also nothing more than the truth. Of all the rookies, Ino has the loosest grip on morals. And she definitely deserved every word he threw at her but it was better than the alternative."

"Alternative?" asked Iruka with a raised brow.

Kakashi sighed. "Remember when you told us about Tsunade thinking and wondering if we might be bonded mates now since her innkeeper friend drugged our food?" Iruka nodded and Kakashi continued, "Well, I did that research, I told you I would. Or rather Naruto did. He point blank asked Kyuubi. She did bond us. She told him she was tired of us just sniffing around and never getting anywhere so she bound our souls together with her own chakra as the tie-in link. Basically, it's a three way bond, allowing her to enjoy some of the things we feel when we are together, but she still can't get out of the seal. Not that she wants to, either. Which is good considering we will both die if she does."

Both Gai and Iruka looked surprised and scared at that information. "Because the Kyuubi chakra is the link holding the bond in place if she is pulled out of the seal she will pull both our souls with her," Kakashi explained. "But that information goes no further. The village would freak if they knew she had the ability to do something like that and, if Hokage-sama has the blackmail she needs to force us into doing as she wishes, we definitely don't want the villagers knowing this. Just think what they would believe she would do to our child when you're tempted to say anything. And if Tsunade found out, there is no telling how far she would go or really what she would do about it. The same is true of the council and Jiraiya, though I really suspect all Jiraiya is interested in is new material for his books."

"Ok I won't tell anyone but what does being bonded have to do with him being rude to Ino yesterday?" asked Iruka.

Gai answered him. "When a couple are bonded on the level of their souls, to insult one is to insult both. Ino not only verbally insulted Naruto's humanity but she also derided Kakashi's intelligence and ability to handle his own love life. She implied there was something wrong with him not taking steps to correct Naruto's feelings for him and allowing himself to be ridiculed as he is being by the country. In doing so, she insulted both of them twice over. It was either thrash her physically, and possibly kill her if he lost control of the rage, or chew her out in such a way neither she nor anyone listening could harbor any doubts that she had crossed a line that should never be crossed. Naruto took the respectable path. He chewed her out but she will not get another chance and that's what the message to Shikamaru really is. Naruto is warning Shikamaru not to let Ino come tonight if she can not hold her tongue. Am I correct, Young Ray of Sunny Youthfulness?"

Naruto laughed and nodded his head. Kakashi was sputtering trying to hold in his own laughter. Gai could always come up with the most fitting, but off the wall, nicknames for people that he always had the one eyed jounin laughing. "Don't worry, Iruka. Kyuubi isn't hurting either of us and she lost the anger that drove her to attack our village a long time ago. Now she seeks only to protect Naruto. She is well aware that if she ever tries to leave him, she will kill him because even if he survives her leaving, he wouldn't survive the next beating from the villagers. And you know they are still doing that regardless of how everyone seems to think they aren't. Nor will she have any influence over our children. She can only link with us when we are being intimate and Naruto made her promised to leave the child or children alone should we be forced to do as Tsunade wishes."

"I made her swear on her honor as a demon to leave the child alone. She has to ask me before she does anything regarding that aspect of Baa-chan's plan. I don't like that she took it on herself to bond Kakashi to me as she did but she says she knew he loved me and that I loved him the same way. He swears it's true also so I can live with that. I don't like it but I can live with it."

"The only reason, Love, that you have a problem with it is because I will die when you do. You don't like that aspect of the bond."

"Well, your destiny should be your own." Gai and Iruka left and went to do as they had been requested while the two were talking about their bond. Seeing that they were alone, Naruto said, "How about we try out that technique and see just what everyone thinks is so great about it?" The twinkle in his eye, as he looked at Kakashi, was more than a little perverted and Kakashi quickly rose to the challenge since he had sex on the brain again and had been trying to figure out how to convince Naruto to leave the rest of the unpacking until later.

"Change," he ordered. "Now."

"Eager aren't you," chortled Naruto in his sexy henge without the clouds and the long blond pigtails left loose to flow down her back as she led the way down the hall to the master bedroom.

Kakashi laughingly chased Naruto into their bedroom. He caught him, or her, at the edge of their bed and tumbled them both onto it. "Ummm," he said huskily. "Still smells like my Naruto." He captured the pouty mouth in a long drawn out kiss and let his hands wander freely over the new contours of his lover's body. Naruto's breast were just the right size and fullness to fill his hands neatly and he reveled in the sensations this new body was giving him. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips over to her ear wanting to see if she had the same triggers as he did. "Still tastes like my Naruto too." To his delight she did. Naruto shivered in pleasure, his nipples hardening under the influence of the sensation and Kakashi's taunting thumbs, as Kakashi tickled the inside of her ear with his tongue swirling the tip into the canal before gently pulling the lobe into his mouth and suckling it.

Already knowing Kakashi's own triggers, Naruto sent his hands roaming and let them build up the pleasure for his mate. After a few minutes of suckling the ear Kakashi let his mouth wander down the long column of Naruto's neck leaving a thin moist trail of saliva behind to mark his progress. His hands were busy teasing the nipples of Naruto's new chest while his throbbing member ground lightly against her pelvic bones.

"Gods, Naruto," he said. "You're so very perfect for me." He suckled first the left breast and then the right delighting in the texture of soft nipples grown hard on his tongue. He did this switching back and forth for a few minutes, seeing his lover raise her chest for better access, silently demanding more before he trailed his tongue down her rib cage and suckled at her heart just to see what would happen. Naruto arched completely off the bed, her head and hips the only parts still making contact as she moaned in total enjoyment. Kakashi worked his way lower gathering chakra onto his tongue as he went. He licked the design of her seal and swirled his tongue into her belly button enjoying the sounds of her keening cries as she tried to push his head deeper into her body. With the chakra still on his tongue, he buried his face between her thighs and sent a light flicker out finding her moist and pulsing with desire.

Naruto bucked and cried out in a surprised partial release. But his senses were still spiraling up and he held Kakashi's head firmly in place rocking his new hips against the flickering tongue silently demanding more.

Kakashi licked up the juices, not surprised to find she still tasted the same but definitely pleased with the discovery. He buried his tongue into the moist dripping hole he found there and swirled it just as he would have done with Naruto's erection. Using suction and chakra he pulled every drop he could from her driving her into a frenzy as he did so. He had to remove his hands from her breasts as she was bucking her hips too wildly. He grabbed them and held her still as he drove her to distraction with the new sensations coursing through her body.

For Naruto, there were definitely differences between the two forms but both were equally pleasurable as he knew it was his Kashi driving the waves of pleasure he felt. When the last pulsing wave had been sucked into Kakashi's mouth he found the small bud that would drive her onward for a second explosion of desire. He nuzzled the sensitive spot and listened as Naruto grew hoarse with her cries of pleasure and need. Finally he positioned himself at the new opening, diving into the tender entrance at the same time he reclaimed her mouth smothering her cry of shocked pain as he thrust himself inside. He concentrated on kissing her until she forgot the pain and then began to thrust his hips against her mimicking the movement with his tongue. Naruto moved under him, rocking with his thrust and pulling him deeper with each push he made. He felt himself slamming into the ovaries at the end of her womb and reveled in the feeling with every strangled cry she gave. He left her mouth to travel down her arched neck and buried his mouth at the jumping pulse sucking on it and nipping it with his teeth. Naruto felt the nick of her skin but it was so faint compared the desire coiling through her body she barely noticed as Kakashi suckled her blood pulling it from the small wound and drinking it as it flowed. His hands were at her breasts, lovingly fondling them and sending more sensations coursing through her. All she could do was raked her nails over his back from his shoulders to his hips in a silent demand to be sated. "Kasshhhhhhi," She cried. "Now. I want you now. Please. Oh God, Kashiiiii." Over and over she called to him as she rocked her hips and slammed down on his throbbing member, her walls squeezing him as she demanded satisfaction. He finally couldn't hold back and exploded into that warm canal just as she released herself. Their fluids mixed and mingled as they both screamed out their pleasure. Both arched their backs while pulling the other closer deepening the contact between them until the last wave receded and they collapsed, spent and drained of all their energy. He was still buried deep inside Naruto's female form as he collapsed onto her chest, panting from exertion and unable to talk. Finally he pulled out and rolled to the side pulling Naruto onto his chest as he did. She let the transformation go as he did so and once more Kakashi was holding his teenage lover in his arms.

Naruto kissed Kakashi softly letting his feelings show in the gentleness of the kiss. He stroked the heated flesh where he could reach and gently took his lover into a short nap. He watched as Kakashi slept wondering if the sex had been as good for him that time as it had been for him. One thing was sure. Girls were different from boys but either one was a good choice with Kakashi. The man knew how to bring the experience to it's fullest climax.

**Author Note: Ok Folks I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought about making the female Naruto an uncomfortable pairing for them but then reasoned that so long as the female form smelled like the male form and tasted the same Kakashi really wouldn't have much of an issue with it since his brain does know it is still Naruto and whatever pleases Kakashi pleases Naruto. I know there are guys out there that _only_ like other guys and that's fine. They more than likely would not be attracted to Naruto anyway who is more of a chameleon than anything. But your reviews telling me what you think are always welcome. As always point out my mistakes but be gentle. And don't forget to tell me what you like, find funny, found boring, or just plain out thought was unecessary. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. Hubby says I can't have them. Something about safety hazard or some such. Not sure what he means by that. But I told him since Kishimoto killed Kashi off why would he cared if Kashi moved in here with us?**

**Kakashi: NANI! Kishimoto did what? (Drops his book)**

**Rose: Don't worry Kashi. You're still alive to me. See? (Points to typed page)**

**Kakashi: And this is better how. . .. **

**Rose: (pouts) Go find Naruto and tell him he better not eat all my boy's Ramen again. Hubby was ticked last time he did that. Ok Folks remember to review and I hope this answers some questions for you regarding all those spying devices.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Meeting

A need for food and the bathroom brought them out of the bedroom. Kakashi showered as Naruto made them something to eat. Then Naruto showered and they got ready for the guests they were expecting that day. Naruto decided, while he was showering, the only really bad part of Baa-chan's plan, other than being blackmailed into it, was the fact that the child would still be his no matter what form he used. And he knew without a doubt the villagers would think the child was Kyuubi touched. There was no way they would accept a child from a demon container.

Finally the bell on the gate rang and Kakashi went out to invite their guests inside. The rookies showed up with their teachers one group at a time. The first to arrive was Asuma's team. Ino looked at the ground as she walked, not knowing what she was going to say to explain her rudeness the day before but knowing she had to apologize to both of them. Shikamaru carried the bag with all the devices they had found at his place when they'd strip searched it. Chouji had brought three huge platters of bar-b-que from his parents restaurant as both food for the meeting and a house warming gift for Kakashi and Naruto. Asuma was wondering if Kakashi would let him smoke inside the house. He got his answer when Kakashi pointed to the ground with his hand on the door knob.

"Kyuubi doesn't like the smell of the cigarettes," he said. "She gives Naruto a bad time whenever she has to put up with something she doesn't like or he does something she doesn't like. He always gets her back for tit but still I don't want to see him uncomfortable if it can be avoided. So no smoking in the house. I'll put an ashtray out here for you as soon as I can get one and make a cover so you don't get wet when it rains but you'll have to live with it until we get everything straightened out with our lovingly meddling Hokage."

"Meddling Hokage," laughed Asuma, dropping the cigarette and grounding it out with his heel. "That's a good one. I like it."

Kakashi opened the door and escorted them into the sitting room where they had decided to hold the meeting. Just as he did so, the bell rang again and he went out to escort team eight inside. Kurenai was looking curious as to why she had been invited. She knew Kakashi really didn't like women in his home and this wasn't just being invited to his apartment with Asuma. She knew this was the Hatake Clan House and therefore she had never thought to ever be invited inside the walls that surrounded it let alone into the house itself.

Kakashi correctly deduced her problem but waited to explain things until they were safe from prying eyes and ears. At the front door, he stopped her from entering but let the kids go on in where Naruto was waiting to welcome them. "I know you are wondering why you were invited since it's well-known I don't like women in my dwellings. It's simple really. I never let any woman inside the apartment or here because I didn't want the gossips to build mountains out of molehills. Since I wasn't interested in a relationship with any of the women I know, it seemed best to keep you all at arms length but now I have my partner and so the gossips can't say anything anyone would believe. So you're welcome here."

Kurenai got a curious sparkle as she contemplated his words. Finally she asked, "This is about Naruto and the betting pool?"

"Hai. That and spoking Tsunade-sama's wheels. She has done enough manipulation and I want to make damn sure she doesn't do it to anyone else."

Kurenai nodded her understanding. The kids had already told her about the spying devices and the betting pool was old news to her as were the many and varied attempts of the Hokage to hook Kakashi up with his student. She didn't know if Kakashi was really into the teen or not but she did know it wasn't the Hokage's place to interfere like she had been. Since Anko was her best friend and definitely bi-sexual she wasn't bothered by the fact that Kakashi was gay or even that Naruto was also. Kakashi opened the door for her as the bell on the gate rang again. This time it was Iruka with Anko and Gai with his team of kids. He let them in the gate and then locked it using chakra to reinforce the lock. This way if anyone was watching they would not be able to enter after everyone was inside the house. He also touched the wall seal which would activate it preventing anyone from going over the wall to gain entry. A muffled thud suggested someone had tried to do just that.

Then he escorted his guests inside. Naruto came forward to greet his friends warmly while carrying a tray of warm treats for munching on while they discussed the events and how to get even. "Hi guys," he said grinning at them all.

"Naruto, you were right about Sakura. She was definitely going to meet you at Ichiraku's in an hour to discuss things," said Iruka.

"Knew she would. My clone will meet her. He's fresh so she shouldn't be able to displace him easily so long as he pays attention. Since he knows he's to distract her he will not get so lost in the ramen today."

"Yeah right," smirked Anko. "You with ramen in front of your nose is a well known trick, Gaki."

"Only because I let it be Anko-nee."

Once in the sitting room they all took a seat and only Kurenai was surprised when Naruto sat on the ground between Kakashi's legs. Ino got a little nervous when she saw Kakashi put his hands on Naruto's shoulders but she'd done a lot of thinking last night after Shikamaru had told her off and they had found all those invasive _things_. Today she was determined to keep herself in check and give them a chance to show her that their relationship was not as unnatural as she thought it was.

Before we get started, Shino would you send some of your bugs out to thwart any spies that make it past or around my wards, please?" Kakashi asked. "I really don't want word of what we discuss to leak out before we are ready for it to."

Shino nodded and a black cloud lifted from his palm to take off through the window Asuma opened for them since he was closest to it.

"Ok," Naruto said when everyone had found a seat. " now that we are secure, we asked you all here because we need help to make sure Baa-chan doesn't do to anyone else what she has done to us. Because of her interference, our relationship if food for public consumption and neither of us like it or want to see it happen to anyone else.

Ino broke in. "I'm sorry Naruto but are you really sure she is the one that is behind all this? It doesn't really make all that much sense. I mean I could see if Kakashi-Sempai was a girl you liked because then she'd be thinking about your possible children or even if you were a girl and she'd get Kakashi-sempai's kids down the line. But you're both guys. Most definitely guys," she added with so much pent up aggravation it brought more than a few smiles to the gathering.

Kakashi sighed and said, "We know that's exactly what she's thinking about. Because of Naruto's unique way of performing a transformation, she has every reason to believe he and I can be together and she will still get those children from the both of us. To her way of thinking, she gets her cake and gets to eat it too. And I have to admit with her blindness and from where she is sitting a child of our line would be . . .nothing but a benefit to the village in the future."

"I don't understand," Ino whined.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as did Neji and Hinata snickered. Hinata told her, "Their children would be the combination of the Hatake line and the Namikaze line Ino. Both lines have produced very powerful shinobi more often than not. So it's reasonable to assume a child from both lines will be almost if not just as powerful as Naruto-kun."

"But he's not really a girl when he transforms. Is he?"

Hinata nodded since she had already checked while they were still in the academy and he'd first done the transformation. it was why she had passed out that day.

As Ino whined, "No Fair," to Naruto, Kurenai sat up straight in shocked surprise. "Your henge is that complete of a change?" she asked.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment as he nodded. "I really do become the person I change into though I really don't see what the big deal is. If I can do it, why can't the rest of you? But anyway she knows it's a total transformation. She and Shizune-nee did a full diagnostic once before they sent us on a mission. I wondered at the time why she did it since the mission had nothing to do with me henging into anyone else. But right after that was when all this crap started happening."

"Let's recap from the beginning so everyone knows exactly how deeply she's been meddling," said Kakashi, massaging Naruto's shoulders. "First, there was that examination which none of us knew the purpose of. Like Naruto says, it had nothing to do with the mission we were going on and as far as we knew at that point had absolutely nothing to do with his career as a ninja. Then, there were the rumors she planted while we were gone that everyone was discussing when we got back to the village. Those rumors grew out of proportion to the point where she started the betting pool as to whom he would choose and what I would do to whomever he did choose. And contrary to what you thought when you shot your mouth off without engaging your brain first, Ino, all those early bets made it clear I was interested in him but that he might not choose me. The bets slowly narrowed until all other possible choices were rejected and it revolved around when and how we got together. At the same time, she was still planting rumors of what she would do to whomever he lost his innocence to and I am perfectly sure there was never a single moment he and I were in the village at the same time that she was not watching one or both of us. I'm not sure when those," he pointed to the bag of spying equipment with a disgusted look in his eye, "started appearing in his apartment or even how many of them were planted at her suggestion but what I do know is he was in no position to remove any of them without calling out the hounds from hell on himself. He is able to tell when he is being spied on and what type of device is being used but he has to actually search for them to find them if there is a bunch of them. That is, in my opinion, where she crossed the line and I have no intention of allowing her to get away with it. But it is not the extent of all she has done to make sure Naruto and I ended up together. She set up a night watch on his apartment, and, as Asuma can tell you, that was nothing more than an attempt to force me into making a move on him while she watched. He can also tell you exactly why I claim that as torture above and beyond anything Ibiki can do." Asuma grinned knowing Kakashi was referring to the fact that Naruto slept in the nude more often than not. Kurenai raised a delicate brow and Anko grinned already having her suspicions.

"Naruto-kun usually washes his clothes in the shower before bed," Asuma said innocently enough. Kurenai looked puzzled for a few minutes as did the rest of the girls except for Anko who let her grin cover her face broadly. The guys all grimaced catching on immediately and more than one blushed, feeling sorry for Kakashi being forced to see exactly what he wanted but not being free to actually pursue it at the time. Kurenai finally got it and her eyes widened as a blush spread over her face.

Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, to continue on, she decided I wasn't moving fast enough to suit her so she pulled in more help. She convinced Iruka that Naruto wanted him to help her force my hand. He came up with the idea of two man missions and he can tell you how far she went to ensure we'd have to share living space on them for at least part of the mission. But she also arranged for us to go to an inn run by a friend of hers on a phony mission where we were locked into a room and given drugged food to force us into having sex while recording devices caught it all. Now I don't know about anyone else here but I am not a porn star and neither is Naruto and we definitely want to make her pay for that as well. Especially since it didn't end there. After we were finally allowed out of the room the inn keeper sent us to a cabin that was chakra locked. We not only couldn't use our chakra to get out but there was no other entrance to the cabin. The only way in or out was through a chakra teleportation conducted by the inn keeper and his assistant. We were stuck there for over a month with recording devices on us the whole time. No privacy at all."

"Well, none until I broke the one they had in the headboard of the one and only bed," snickered Naruto. "I don't like being spied on while I sleep so I found that one and broke it the first night we were there. I must have done a good job because it didn't get replaced." Shikamaru snorted.

"Anyway by this time both of us were . . . feeling more than a little. . . .aggravated with our Meddling Hokage and determined not to be manipulated into becoming her porno entertainment."

"Let alone for the whole damn world," growled Naruto causing more than a few people to raise their eyebrows in silent questions.

"Here in Konoha," explained Kakashi, "only the bets paced in the village are shown in the bars and betting dens. And that was mainly because she knew that although Naruto avoids the barsdue to the heavy smell of alcohol, I do not. She knew I would see those sheets so it was another way to torture me and make damn sure I did not forget why I went drinking in the first place. But on those missions, we each, at different times found a true copy of how wide spread the bets really are." He handed the two sheets around the gathering. Several people gasped as they saw the names and places bets had come in from. "I know some of you are wondering if our dear little Hokage knows just how far her pornographic little betting pool has spread but let me assure you she does know. And obviously she has no problem with it since the pot has grown to the size it is." Hinata was beat red and Ino wasn't too far behind her. Anko was furious and had stood up to pace the room behind the chair she had been sitting in. Iruka also sported a deep blush on his handsome face while Kurenai was stiff in icy disapproval.

"It wasn't until we came home, that we discovered just how deeply she was involved in our lives. Iruka came to us and told us everything of what she had done to manipulate us. Let me remind you she tricked him into thinking Naruto had asked her to help him get me and that she herself was out of ideas. He was the reason for the out of the village two man missions and Naruto's disappearing sleeping bags and tents. Though the last mission he did not have a hand in and it wasn't until we were already trapped at the inn that he found out just how far she was willing to go and why. The truth is, she does want children from the two of us. Our wants are immaterial to what she wants in this case and while I know, as ninja, we are tools for the use of our Hokage, this goes over the line of how far I am willing to go for her. Especially since both Naruto and I know the true reason he does not wish a child of his blood to be anywhere near this village or any other where his status as a jinchuuriki is known."

"What do you mean by that," Ino asked.

"The villagers will not take kindly to my child, Ino," Naruto explained gently. "I know you are aware of that. They would hurt the child, believing it to be nothing more than demon spawn. Especially since I am known to be fully male as is Kakashi. There is no way they would ever believe that Kyuubi had nothing to do with it. But Baa-chan can not see beyond the continuation of the line of the White Fang and the Yondaime. She either can not or will not understand how much danger the child or children will be in. I am not willing to bring a child into the world just to see it go through hell before it dies to show her the truth either. And I am very much aware that no matter how hard we try we can not always be there to keep the children safe from harm. We are ninja. Our lives may end at any moment in time and because of her meddling, for Kakashi and I, that is more true than for most others. We are two of the most sought after ninja in the world right now and Baa-chan's little betting pool has only put us more into the spotlight. She isn't so much using us as tools as she is using us as toys for her amusement and that is not what either of us signed on for."

"But then why didn't you just choose to be with a girl? That would have made all her plans go up in smoke," Ino asked.

Naruto tilted his head and said, "Ino, in the first place that is so much poppy cock it barely qualifies as sensible. How would it be any better if either of us were with a girl? A child is a child regardless of who it's parents are and my child is still mine no matter who else's blood it has. And it is the fact that it is my child that would get it beat to a pulp and dead in a short time. Besides, I'm only fifteen as you are. Are you ready for a permanent relationship yet? I thought I had plenty of time to choose a mate but, even if I wasn't gay, she took that choice away from us when she sent us on that last mission. That inn keeper drugged my ramen."

Iruka paled and his shocked gasp was clearly heard throughout the room as even Chouji stopped eating to look at Naruto. They all knew what a bad idea it was to mess with Naruto's ramen. "You didn't kill him, did you Naruto?" asked Iruka shakily.

"I should have but no I didn't. He's still alive." Naruto shrugged. "It was kind of my own fault since I knew it was drugged before I ate it but I couldn't have known the consequences at the time. Not that I regret them," he said leaning his head back to look up into the worried eye of Kakashi and exposing his throat. Kakashi's hand snaked from his shoulder to the exposed neck and caressed it softly while leaning forward to place a gentle cloth covered kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto gave his lover a smile before facing his friends and their teachers again. "I ate the ramen in three bowls so I would have them to make Kakashi something drug free to eat. I should have just dumped it all but I thought Kyuubi would take care of the drugs. She didn't and that was the problem." He flushed as bright a red as any blush Hinata had ever worn as he explained. "There was too much of the drug in me to control my body's response to Kakashi's presence and Kyuubi took advantage of it to bind us together. So now even if we wanted to, which I know I don't, being with someone else is not only not a good idea but more than a touch impossible for either of us. So you see, Ino? Choosing a girl to be with now is not going to happen."

She nodded though she wasn't sure about the bonding thing. "But there has to be a way out of this," she said. "I mean, if you two want to be together that's your business but if you don't want to have a child that shouldn't be something you're forced into doing and especially if it means having to pretend to be a girl for a year or so."

"A year!" squeaked Naruto alarmed. "Ah hell no. Not just no but Hell no." He could feel Kakashi trembling through the contact of his legs and knew his reaction was much the same as his own.

"Well, yeah. You didn't think she was planning on you poofing into girl mode, having sex and then poofing back into a boy, did you? Boys don't have the room or equipment to carry babies, Naruto and babies aren't born over night. It takes nine months for a baby to be ready to be born and you'd have to be a girl for that whole time. Then there's the six weeks or so after it's born when it needs your milk to build it's own immunity system. You have to be a girl then also," said Ino, smirking as both the guys were pale and trembling. Around the room only Anko was enjoying the chaos Ino had created. The rest of the guys looked uncomfortable and Hinata was thinking about something clearly not paying any attention to the mayhem. "Why do you think guy/girl relationships are encouraged, Baka? Sheesh. Weren't you paying attention when Iruka-Sensei taught us the difference between boys and girls?"

"Uh Ino," said Shikamaru. "Your fangs are showing." Kakashi was glaring at her. Naruto had a hand on his thigh and was sitting up straighter but otherwise not moving at all. "I told you to quit calling him that. He's smarter than you are, for all that he grew up without adult supervision."

"Besides," said Iruka. "The day I taught you sex ed Naruto was in the hospital recovering from a drunken beating from townspeople who wanted to make sure he wasn't there for the lesson. They didn't want him to get the idea he had the right to procreate any more than they wanted him to really learn the ninja arts."

She gulped. Naruto had missed a lot of classes and she'd forgotten just which lesson he had missed from those he hadn't. She did remember how she had assumed he was simply skipping the classes he wasn't there for but now she found herself wondering just how many of them he was actually unable to attend due to injuries he wouldn't have been able to explain away as simply being clumsy. She did remember how she and the other kids had teased him about his various injuries and his clumsiness all during the time they had been in the academy and even afterwards. Now she just lowered her head and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to be cruel. It's just I've known that information for so long I assumed everyone with half a brain knows it also. I'm not the smartest person in the room."

Naruto smiled and it was like the breakthrough of the sun from behind a dense cloud bank. Everyone felt themselves relaxing and smiling back, though Kakashi retained his death grip on Naruto's shoulder.

"Anyway, all that aside, we need to figure out how to get her to stop this before she does something that will cause an innocent to suffer and die because she wouldn't listen," said Asuma.

"Youthful babies should not be bred just to fuel someone's unyouthful desire for a new bloodline or to prolong a line when the one with the line does not wish to youthfully procreate," added Gai.

"Minato-Sensei knew what he was doing when he sealed the Kyuubi into his only child. He knew that, though he asked the village to see Naruto as a hero for containing it, his line would die with Naruto, as there was no way the villagers would think Naruto's children were not demon touched. He was not nearly as ignorant of the villager's attitude as people thought he was. But even as he asked for Naruto to be treated as a hero for saving us every day, he knew for some Naruto would never be that hero. He was counting on the rest of us who could see him that way to shelter him and love him and keep him safe so he could do his job," explained Kakashi sadly. "Unfortunately it didn't happen, since Sandaime told those of us, who would have protected and sheltered him, that he had died and moved him into the orphanage as an unknown orphan. He told the council who Naruto was but he only told them Naruto was the infant Minato-Sensei had used. He didn't tell them Naruto was his son. So they, like the villagers, saw no reason to protect Naruto and more than once set up an occasion to kill Naruto before he could grow up. To make sure neither I or any of my friends saw Naruto, he sent us out of the village on long missions where we would not run into him by accident and recognize who he really was through his coloration. It wouldn't be until I came back after my three year mission as an ambassador to Cloud that I would discover Naruto was still alive and that only happened because I saw him running from a mob and intervened. I took him straight to the Sandaime and demanded to know why mobs of drunken idiots were being permitted to openly chase children through the streets of the village. Then I got a good look at Naruto in the light and immediately went ballistic on Sarutobi for lying to me. He gave me a song and dance about protecting Naruto from Iwa to which I told him it didn't make a damn bit of difference that he was keeping him safe from Iwa if our own people killed him anyway. Dead was dead and who cared what country the murderer called home at that point. I will admit I was furious but it did get Naruto into a safer location and out of the orphanage as some of the council heard my tirade and it turned out they were already suspicious of who Naruto really was anyway. But the long and the short of this is, Sensei knew Naruto would never have any children deliberately. He meant his line to end with Naruto once he knew there was no other way of containing the Kyuubi. He did his job and it cost him everything a man can give his village. I don't want to see Naruto manipulated into doing something he knows isn't right just because the Hokage is out of touch and so are some of the council."

"Not to mention you don't want to be forced into having to live with a female for close to a year when you prefer to be with the male," said Kurenai. "Don't act like there isn't more than a touch of selfishness in this for you also, Hatake."

"Actually Naruto is Naruto no matter what form he wears. So even if we don't think of a way to spoke her wheels I still won't be living with a girl as you so delicately put it. I will still be with Naruto and only Naruto." Kurenai gave an unladylike snort that clearly said she didn't believe it.

Naruto grinned wickedly. "Kiba?" he asked. "Your nose is always able to tell the difference between boys and girls. Right? And if you know a person's scent, as you do mine, you'll recognize them no matter what they are disguised as. Right?"

Kiba nodded and affirmed, "Even if I am confused, Akamaru never is."

Now the prankster grin was in full flower. Kakashi warned Naruto, "Make sure she has clothes on this time." Naruto grinned at him as he transformed. Before them all stood a very beautiful girl awaiting Kiba's assessment.

Kiba got a blush on his cheeks but he confirmed it was still Naruto but that he was totally and one hundred percent a female in every single way imaginable. His blush let both Kakashi and Naruto know he also knew they had already played around with the transformation as he could smell the mingled scents from their love making on Naruto now. "The female to my nose, is definitely a girl but Naruto's scent is her scent. Akamaru confirms she is Naruto as well. So yeah. Kakashi will still be living with his chosen mate but she will be a girl in all ways if Hokage-sama is not talked out of this plot she has hatched. And considering the depths she has already gone to in order to keep track of Naruto and his every move, I have no doubt she will be there counting the strokes as well as the spilling of seed into his female form to make sure they are following her orders. I also have no doubt she will be watching every day to make sure that he does not drop the henge for any reason once he has assumed it just to make sure he does not abort the child she wants him to birth."

Everyone in the room flushed as they all got mental images of Naruto and Kakashi having sex while being spied upon by their Hokage who was counting the strokes and number of times they climaxed as well as the duration of each climax. None of them had any problem with the image which told them they knew their Hokage was definitely perverted enough to spy on them in the bedroom just as easily as she spied on Naruto.

Finally Iruka gulped and muttered, "Ok that image is going to stay with me for a long time to come. Thanks for nothing, Kiba." He scrubbed at his eyes as if trying to scrub the image out of his head. Most the people in the room chuckled softly but everyone was blushing and looking just a little bit uncomfortable. Naruto switched back to his male form and sat back down between his lovers legs wrapping his hands around Kakashi's lower leg while leaning his head onto his thigh. Kakashi placed a hand on the bright golden hair and softly stroked it comfortingly.

Kiba, since he was sitting right next to the pair, told Naruto in a quiet whisper, "Next time shower in that form, please. My clan and Shino's will both know exactly what you've done if you don't and though we are all keeping our mouths shut, I can't guarantee that will continue once they get that scent from the two of you."

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded their understanding of his words and resolved to keep it in mind next time they played around with the henge. That there would be a next time neither doubted for a minute.

Iruka decided to add something of his own to the discussion as well. "You should all know that when Gai and I, under henges, went to Naruto's place to pack it up, we found more of those devices." He pointed to the bag on the low table. "We pulled out and broke every one of them we found that had nothing to do with keeping Naruto safe and everything to do with turning him into a porno star."

"I'm still waiting to see if those dirty mongrels will pay me for the shots I know damn good and well they got without permission," muttered Naruto while Kakashi growled angrily low and dangerously in his throat.

"Anyway, as you can see neither of them are any too happy with those cameras and recorders. But my point is, it isn't only our Meddling Hokage who is spying on the two of them. Not all those could have been from her or the council. Some of them have to be coming from outside sources as well. People who should in no way have access to the home of a ninja but especially not one as well guarded and well-known as Naruto-kun. The fact that we found so many implies that they know some of those were from the Hokage's office and have somehow bypassed our usual security to plant them."

Neji spoke for the first time. "Matters of security should never be taken so lightly and that his security has been compromised, I have no doubt. Someone is either being paid off to let them in or being blackmailed to allow it. Either way is bad for Konoha. And if it is coming from sources outside the village that is even worse for us since that means they know full well the vices of our Hokage and her staff. If it is coming from inside the village it is still bad but can be handled before it leaks."

"I don't think anyone is being blackmailed or bribed," said Shikamaru shaking his head. "Our Hokage honesty doesn't think Naruto is in any real danger any more so more than likely three quarters of the time there is no one observing the cameras placed for his safety by the Old Hokage and council. Therefore, someone could easily slip in and plant their own devices without getting caught if they knew when the monitors are unwatched."

"It is true that she doesn't believe he is in any danger from the villagers anymore but surely she still recognizes he's in danger from Akatsuki and Iwa?" said Tenten.

"Not really. She figures since Jiraiya is keeping track of the Akatsuki then she will know when they are on the move in plenty of time to get people watching his place. As for Iwa, she believes they have no idea of who's kid he is and so are not a danger to him though she will not send him on a mission into their territory."

"And Sound Base?" asked Ino. "Does she think Sasuke no longer wants to kill him?"

"She knows Naruto-kun can kill Sasuke any time he chooses to so no she doesn't see him as a threat either," said Hinata.

**Author Notes: And this is the longest chapter to date, I believe. Hope you enjoyed it and that it answered some of your questions. I will try to get the next chapter loaded before I fall asleep but if I do start to snore, be nice. Don't tell me cause real ladies don't snore.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. Hubby says only one man of this house and since he's worth keeping.....well, you get the picture.**

**Kakashi: You mean you're just gonna let me die like Kishimoto did? But I'm Kakashi, the Copy-nin, Man of a thousand jutsu. I can't just die.**

**Rose: (hands Kakashi a box of tissues while muttering) That's what you get for reading porn in front of kids.**

**NAruto: Whoa. Kashi-koibito. Why are you crying?**

**Rose: he's being a baby **

**Kakashi: Rose is going to just let me die and since we're bonded now that means you'll die too.**

**Rose: I didn't kill you off, Kakashi. Kishimoto did. Hubby just says I can't own you.**

**Kakashi: Oh that's different then. Keep typing. You're slacking off there.**

**Rose:( muttering while typing about slavedrivers and cry babies)**

Chapter Nineteen: Counter-Plot

"I still think the only way to get her to back off is to tell our Fathers of the devices we found and demand they find out who placed them, why and what they did or were planning to do with any hard copies they took from those devices. Our Fathers are highly enough placed that if we tell them we do not feel safe in our own homes or bathrooms they will be able to do something to curtail her," said Hinata. The group had been batting ideas back and forth for three hours now and Hinata's suggestion was the least offensive but most likely the most effective as well.

"It is true that I sent my bugs around my room last night before I disrobed for bed," said Shino. "My clan values privacy and those were a definite invasion of Naruto's. There was no logical reason to assume that they would not invade our privacy just as easily as they did his. It is a well-known fact that Naruto is always under observation of one degree or another because he is the container of the Kyuubi but this went over the top. And if they would go so far as to spy on him from inside the toilet bowl, they can and will spy on us as well should they ever decide we are as important a personage as he. And yes, Naruto. They do think you are important to the village. They do not spy just to make sure you do not release the Kyuubi. They spy to make sure no one gets close enough to take you away from the village against your will. For that reason, you will always be watched whether you approve or not."

Naruto nodded. "I know but you have to admit, no one with enough power to force me away from the village was going to get me by coming through the toilet bowl, Shino. The handle to flush them right back where they came from is just too handy for me in that position." Everyone chuckled as they mentally saw Naruto flushing Itachi down his toilet drain. "Or through the middle of my bed. Those infrared cameras on my bed weren't going to show them a kidnapper any more clearly that the ones on, or in, the headboard and footboard did. In fact, the kidnapper would be less identifiable in the infrared lens than from the other cameras."

Shino nodded. "And that is why I agree with Hinata. We should inform our Father's of not only how many spy devices we found but also where we found them. It is beyond disgusting that they would spy to that degree on anyone but that they would think they had every right to do so only makes it more disgusting. And that they would do so to someone I know Father considers the village's greatest Hero of all time takes this outside the realm of my logic. I believe that when we do inform our Fathers we should make it very clear there will be consequences should it ever occur to that degree again."

"But what kind of consequences can we hold up as examples should they challenge that, Shino," asked Kiba. "Kaasan will, you know. She challenges everyone she feels threatens her position and that would qualify."

"You'll have to think of something if you can't just leave it hanging with a try it and see type answer," said Shikamaru.

"I already told my Dad," said Chouji. "He was honestly surprised and definitely not happy about it. I heard him slamming pans in the kitchen both last night and this morning which I know he only does when he is angry. Very angry. Even Mom stays out of the kitchen when he begins slamming pans around no matter how long it's been since she had food to eat. We do not go in the kitchen then."

Kiba said, "I think we should get them all together somewhere and Naruto, you and Kakashi need to be present when we tell them. Chouji has already started the rumble and chances are, his Dad will give the others a heads up but still we need them to know you two have limits that you will fight to defend. They let this get out of hand and if we have to mark your territory for them to relearn their limits then so be it."

"If they can get out of it, by pretending that you don't know how far it went, they will assuage their guilt with that knowledge. If they can go a step further, and say you didn't mind being spied on like a lab specimen, they will not do anything to prevent a repeat performance and the upload of more candid x rated shots. And I know for a fact that our beloved Hokage is perverted enough to sell a few of the more torrid images she gets her hands on to clear some of her enormous gambling debt. If someone she owes enough money to will agree to erase her debt to them for a single shot of you in a provocative pose or better the two of you together in bed, she will hand it over," said Anko.

At their grimaces she laughed as Asuma quipped, "Face it. You two are both Hot Property on your own merits but together. . . ? You sizzle. She will get rich off the fact that the two hottest guys in the world right now are both Leaf nin. And involved with each other. She's sitting on a goldmine and she is savvy enough to know it." They groaned while everyone else smirked.

"I agree with Anko and Asuma. Even if it's found out, she'll just claim ignorance of how they got it but she's still just as big of a pervert as her teammate. And I'd say from the fact that you know she plans to blackmail you, she does have pictures of things you'd rather not have publicized," Kurenai said with a question in her voice.

Kakashi nodded. "We figure she's got shots from the inn. We just don't know where they are or of exactly what they are."

Anko grinned. "Just think of the one thing or position you definitely would not want anyone else seeing and that will be what she has in black and white. Take it as a given she knows exactly what you did and did not do in that room."

Immediately an image of him sucking Naruto while Naruto finger fucked Kakashi came into both their minds and they groaned at the same time, sharing a look. Not only was Kakashi unmasked at the time, Naruto hadn't even been awake when that round had begun. It was definitely high on Kakashi's list of private business never to be revealed. And because Naruto knew how Kakashi felt about being seen without his mask as well as anyone even suspecting he could be the Uke in the relationship it was also high on his list. That was also the only sound recording they were actually worried about since Kakashi had made it very clear what he wanted from Naruto at the time and had done nothing to moderate his voice. "Well, now we know. We have to get that picture and any others she has," growled Naruto. "As well as any audio she might have."

"Audio?" asked Tenten confused. "Why would she have audio?"

A beat red Iruka said, "Because people in the throes of passion are not usually quiet, Tenten. An audio recording would go a long way to back up the action displayed on any picture she has since pictures can be doctored but audio that supports it is harder to mess with."

An embarrassed Kakashi just nodded, his mind busy replaying that joining in all it's glorious detail for him. For him that was the best event of all their long night of pleasure. Remembrance of how he had turned around, unable to take it any more, and impaled himself on Naruto's dick caused him to flush a fiery red that was visible over the edges of his mask and visible to everyone in the room. As he began to pant slightly, he could clearly remember demanding that Naruto do him as hard as he could and in a tone that clearly said he knew exactly what he was asking for as well as why. He barely bit back a whimper of grief as he carded his hand through Naruto's soft locks trying to calm his panic. If she had a recording of that there would be no denying he had acted for his own interest at that time. He definitely didn't want any of that out there in a strangers hands. The possibility of blackmail should she actually use it to pay off her debts was just too very likely.

Gulping, he turned a panicked eye on his fellow jounins. That fact alone told the other jounin just how bad the blackmail had to be. His voice was shaky as he fought for control. "Naruto is right. We have to get a hold of every single thing she has. If even one piece of it falls into the wrong hands, we could both be easily forced into acting against the village. Neither of us wants that."

"That raunchy huh?" asked a smirking Anko.

"Let's just say he had too much drug and leave it at that," said Kakashi, his fingers once again tangled in Naruto's soft blonde locks. Though, to the rookies he seemed calm and composed, though still slightly pink, Naruto and the jounin knew he was not. He was highly embarrassed and more than a little bit worried. Kakashi also knew that to the gay community, it would look like Naruto, who was clearly the younger of the pair, was indeed the seme considering Kakashi had brought him to climaxing repeatedly while only burying himself in Naruto once throughout that long night. Both of them knew it wasn't quite the truth but hard flat pictures did not always tell the truth. Knowing Tsunade, the images she would show them would only be the ones she calculated had the best chance of forcing Kakashi into making Naruto do as she wished. They both knew that would only be the evidence that showed him being subservient to Naruto but not necessarily to just relieve the blond's suffering. And they both knew there was no way in hell she would ever admit the only reason he had been suffering at all was because she had drugged his food or arranged for the drugging to happen.

Shikamaru spoke up. He had been sitting with his head in his hands letting the conversation roll on over his head as he thought things through. "Naruto, the evidence aside for the moment since we all knew it would have to be bad for her to be able to blackmail you with it, how long can you hold that transformation and under what circumstances will it break? All her manipulations come to naught if you can not hold it when you are sleeping for instance. If a single punch will break it she would have to be willing to put you on inactive duty from the minute she decides you should be a breeder pig. If you run out of chakra and it vanishes she has an even bigger problem. We all know henges need a steady supply of chakra to be maintained so therefore in order for her to be able to force you to use it to bring children into the world she has to have already answered those questions. I don't believe she got those answers from you since you have only used that henge for brief periods of time and never while sleeping or fighting. Did she put you through any kind of stamina testing while using it that you remember?"

Everyone in the room just looked at him. The simplicity of their answer had never occurred to any of them.

Naruto shook his head. "No, she hasn't but as for the chakra usage you know that isn't an issue with me unless I'm fighting Akatsuki or Sound higher-ups. And my transformation doesn't really require me to even think about it. I've never tried to hold it for very long though so who knows what kind of problems might arise." He got a very devious grin on his face as he thought of all the grief he could give her if she refused to come to her senses.

"However, it does not change the fact that we do need to get her blackmail evidence away from her," Shikamaru told them all. "She could very well ruin both of them with it and do irreparable harm to the village because of it. What is more, due to the sheer volume of devices we found, I am equally sure she is not the only person who has pictures, or recordings, they should not have even if they do only show Naruto. Should even one of them show evidence of activity neither Kakashi or Naruto wants known occurred or can be manipulated by an enemy and made to look as if he was with said enemy intimately, the Leaf could suffer greatly. Regardless though, those images, or recordings they might have, could be ones that could only be used against Naruto. But I am betting that what effects him, will also affect Kakashi now since you have admitted you are bonded. What if Danzo, who we know full well will do anything he can to force your death holds one of those recordings or images that makes it seem as if you are somehow perverse or doing something you are not doing? He could very well try to blackmail you into leaving the village without orders and then send hunter nins to kill you claiming you are a missing nin and too powerful not to be hunted down and killed. If I understand bonded pairings correctly, that would also lead to Kakashi's death."

"Hai. That it would but also if he were to try and force me out he would also be forcing Kashi out with me since the bond would compel him to follow me," said Naruto. "So long as we do missions either close by the village or together it is not a problem but being apart now. . ." he broke off, paling and gaining a bleak look to his blue eyes.

Shikamaru took note of it and saw the answering echo in Kakashi's eye and grunted. "Thought as much. Ok so we will work on getting in and finding her blackmail evidence and destroying it. No one is to look at any evidence they find as these are our friends and comrades and we would not want them to look at something that could be used against us should the shoe be on the other foot. And I for one will not claim I would not have acted as they did under the same or similar circumstances, cameras on me or not. We will show them the same respect and courtesy we would want them to show us. Agreed?"

"Ah man," grumbled Anko, as she nodded her head in agreement. Everyone else grinned at Anko's disappointment but agreed also. Truthfully Anko respected both Naruto and Kakashi to ever look longer than she had to at anything the pair didn't want her to see. Naruto had gone through the same shit she went through only his torment was much worse since it had begun when he was born. She at least had been old enough to understand why she was being treated like dirt. And Kakashi had gained her respect due to his own suffering as well as his impressive mission history. To her, they were both beyond reproach and she did not wish to see them brought low over something so simple as biology.

"Now then. While we are breaking into the tower and the Hokage's palace to find this evidence, Iruka-Sensei, I would like for you to arrange a get together of our council member parents, Koharu and Homura. Koharu and Homura had a big hand in raising Naruto and I think both will be extremely upset about this." He pointed to the bag of spy devices resting so innocently on the coffee table.

Iruka nodded asking, "Does that mean I will not be part of the evidence finding group?" Truthfully he didn't want to be part of that because he knew he didn't want to see or hear that evidence but the party that went after it would not be able to avoid seeing and hearing it since they had to make sure what they were grabbing was the right evidence.

"No. I figured that would be too hard for you since you view Naruto as family and whatever she has, as Anko put it, has to be pretty raunchy. Now while we are working to free you, Naruto, you will test the limits of that henge and stay out of sight for as long as possible. I know we won't get long before someone gets suspicious but we may get a week or two. And we need to know that you can both handle Naruto as a female for long stretches of time without a break. Kakashi, you will need to be seen out and about and you will need to make sure you continue the game you and Naruto were playing before that last mission. We need to do everything we can to throw off suspicion that you are already living together. Kiba, a last question for your nose."

Kiba looked interested and he asked, "Does a females scent change immediately when she gets pregnant?"

"It's pretty quick, yeah because there is also the scent of the child mingling with her own but it's not immediate. The smell of the man and woman is too over powering at first for that small scent to be picked up. But I can usually tell before a medic can. Sometimes it's as quick as just after she takes a shower to clean up though most times it takes a day or two."

"Good. Then I want you to work on sharpening it just in case we have to use it to prevent Naruto being forced into bringing a child into the village. His having a child over this is, in my eyes, one of the worst things that can happen now. I can easily see Danzo threatening the child's safety as a way of gaining control over both it's parents and if I can see that so will he. Therefore, we will rely on you to tell Naruto the minute you know he's pregnant so he can transform to abort it before anyone else finds out and that is assuming Tsunade checked on the fertility of the girl forms ovaries when she checked the henge."

"That I know she did," said Naruto. "She was cackling like a crazy lady about it."

"Hmm. Just can't help being troublesome can you? That probably means you are very fertile as a female." Shikamaru shook his head. To Kiba he added, "You should probably arrange a trip by here every couple of days so you can check him then."

Kiba nodded understanding exactly how important the job was he was being asked to perform. "For my friends I could and will do no less than my best," he said sounding more like Lee than he did himself.

"Do not forget because if he should be forced into birthing children, Danzo will have control over them for the rest of their lives which won't be very long at all. Their deaths, should he get their child, would give him total control over said child. And they have already told us exactly why their child should never end up under Danzo's control. His people are everywhere and they are more than capable of making that child disappear any time he wishes it to. That is simple truth, people. We are not just up against our meddling Hokage. We are fighting our council member and his private army as well and they will do anything to gain power and control. Naruto, you and Kakashi must make sure that if she does try to blackmail you before we can find this evidence and destroy it that you make it very clear to her exactly what is at stake as well as the fact that she will have to go without both of your services as ninja while trying for said child."

Everyone nodded their understanding as Naruto sat up and said, "Naruto clone has just finished his meeting with Sakura who he reports is now looking for Ino. She's gloating and looking very pleased with herself and I don't think it ia all because I was groveling for her advice on how to set things right with you. She does want to gossip about me but also she wants to rib you for what I said yesterday." Ino grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"She's getting tiresome to deal with more often than not lately."

"Ok. Time to break this up then. She'll get suspicious if she doesn't see some of us around anywhere as she is looking for Ino. She may be dense sometimes but she is smart and it won't take long for her to figure out we were all together without her. Then she'll pester each of you to know why she was excluded. She'll make some references to the fact that Naruto wasn't invited either but that will only be to find out what you're planning against him due to the betting pool since she will assume it is Ino's revelation of the pool to all of you that you would wish to meet without him," said Kakashi.

Again everyone was in agreement and they left trickling out of the house in small groups agreeing to meet up elsewhere and for Shikamaru to be their co-ordinator for the planned actions. They left the bag of recording equipment with Naruto and Kakashi since it was safest there until it was needed for the confrontation with the council.

**Author Notes: I'm not asleep yet. Yay! Anyway here ya go. The next chappie starts off with a lemon to reward you all for being so patient with the talking chapters. Oh and let me know in your reviews if you like the chapter opening dialogue or not. I can keep posting it or quit and just do the disclaimer if you prefer. Don't forget the reviews telling me what you think and if I drop any red threads of thought (like I did with who all was planting bugs in Naruto's apartment. That was a good review or two that pointed that out to me. Thank you.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. Hubby still says no.**

**Kakashi: Ok Rose. Too much talking and definitely a lot of mental pictures here Jiraiya's writing just can't compete against.** **(narrows his eyes as Rose giggles at him)**

**Rose: naughty naughty Kashi-koi.**

**Kakashi: Maybe I should set off a small water jutsu in your computer tower.**

**Rose: You do that and I'll give Naruto to Sasgay.**

**Kakashi: You wouldn't do that. You hate that Emo-freak.**

**Rose: Hmm. True but still I am sure I can find someone to give him to in order to make you suffer with only Jiraiya's writings to keep you warm at night.**

**Kakashi: Thank Kami I'm gay. Women are too troublesome.**

**Naruto: (looks fearfully at Rose) Don't piss her off, Koi. I don't want to go to Sasuke like that. He's into bondage and whips and chains. (whimpers as Rose gets and evil grin and starts typing)**

Chapter Twenty: Gossip and Doubts

After everyone was gone Naruto leaned against the wall and asked Kakashi, "What do you think is the image she has from the inn?"

"Me on you while you were administrating to my needs as well. I think she will have a very clear picture of you with me in your mouth while your fingers are in my ass. I also think she will have a clear image of me doing the same thing to you and another of me taking you in place of those fingers. Of all the things we did that night, those are the ones she could use to force me to try and make you do as she wants you to. She knows the reputation and image I have and knows only those would corner me into agreeing to pressure you. Though any that show my maskless face would be hard to turn away from those would be impossible to walk away without possession of them."

"Yeah. Those are the ones I thought of also. And I think if she does have audio as well it will be of that as well. Kami knows that was when I finally gave in to what I wanted most from you. Hearing you growling at me to fuck you hard nearly made me lose control on the spot." His blue eyes were hazy remembering how horny and driven to claim Kakashi as his own he'd felt at that point in time.

"Hai. I felt the same way. I wanted you to know just how badly I wanted you in every way it was possible to get you and doing that was beyond my ability to prevent. I couldn't have stopped myself if an army had come bursting through the door. By that time I had forgotten all about the possibility of cameras or recorders. All I could think about was you and how badly I wanted you in me and on me forever." He closed on Naruto's position and huskily continued. "Just thinking of it makes me want to do it again."

"Hai. Me too," Naruto said lust swirling in his eyes. "Kami how I want to repeat that performance," he whispered as he tugged Kakashi's mask down revealing the sculpted lips and stubbled jawline before covering those lips with his own and stepping in to grind his own hips against Kakashi's. Both sighed as they felt the hard length of the other male grinding against them. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover and lowered them both to the floor. Slowly he undressed Naruto as Naruto undressed him and when they were both naked Kakashi turned presenting Naruto with his erect member while taking Naruto into his own mouth.

Last time they had done this, they had both been trying to keep their enjoyment of the situation to themselves, not wanting to put themselves in a position to be rejected by the other after the fact. This time neither felt that restriction and when Naruto's fingers dove into Kakashi's opening Kakashi let go of Naruto to cry out his pleasure while diving his own fingers eagerly into Naruto. Naruto also let go and arched his back echoing Kakashi pleasured cry of enjoyment. Together they panted and found a rhythm they could enjoy. Soon they each took to suckling the other's erection until Kakashi could take no more. Then he let go of Naruto and pulled his fingers out to flip himself around. Once again he positioned himself over Naruto and slammed himself as far down on him as he could go. Once sitting on Naruto's hips with Naruto sheathed deeply inside him, he sat still staring at his lover desire burning in his eye. Naruto drew in shaky breaths and kneaded Kakashi's hips as he waited for Kakashi to adjust before he moved. When he felt the quiver of his walls he gently moved his hips letting his movement direct his erection inside Kakashi's ass. He was rewarded as Kakashi leaned forward with a gasp and fastened their mouths together. Naruto was the one to wrap his arms around Kakashi as he flipped them both so he could more easily control the thrusting action while using one hand to pump Kakashi's own erection in time with his thrusts. He suckled the skin he could reach leaving his marks behind to mix and mingle with other marks left by previous encounters. "Kashi," he pleaded. "Finger me. Please. I want to feel you inside me too." Kakashi obliged and soon they were both gasping for breath and moaning their desire to be satisfied. They reached their climax together and both exploded, one buried to the hilt inside the other while that one spilled his own seed between the warmth of their bodies. Naruto pulled out after a few more strokes making sure he hit Kakashi's prostrate on each thrust. Kakashi groaned and moaned in pleasure as the action had him seeing stars and spiraling back into the clouds. After pulling free, Naruto worked his way down Kakashi's body licking and cleaning up the spilt semen as he went. Once there was no more spilled seed he buried his nose where he had just been and used his tongue to drive Kakashi wild. His tongue flicked into the opening and tasted the fluid he'd just left there as a lubricant in a category all it's own. He growled his enjoyment making Kakashi purr contentedly as he savored the sensation of Naruto's tongue. With his knees on Naruto's shoulders, his fingers wove into the blond hair he loved so much as he rocked his body in time with the flickering tongue and nimble fingers. When Naruto judged Kakashi was once again ready he plunged his own ass down on Kakashi's erection burying his lover as deeply into himself as he could get him. "Fuck me, Kashi. Take me to heaven," he moaned letting Kakashi see in his eyes how much he wanted him to claim him as he had claimed Kakashi just minutes earlier.

With a glad cry of ownership and pride, Kakashi flipped their position and did just that fisting Naruto's own erection and hitting Naruto's prostrate on every thrust until he exploded. Once more they rocketed towards that final limit humans can not get to in any other way. The limit where they would find their greatest pleasure and relief of all the built up tension in each others warmth. They spiraled down only when the last shuddering wave of their release let them. Spent at last, they lay together struggling to breathe in a tangle of limbs. They drifted to awareness of their surroundings gradually.

In the village, Sakura had finally found Ino as she came down from what all the rookies knew was Shikamaru's favorite place to watch the clouds. After careful questioning the trio determined Sakura had no idea she had been having lunch with one of Naruto's clones and they all smirked being careful to keep the pink-haired girl from realizing they were smirking at her.

Sure enough, Sakura made more than one reference to the insult Naruto had given Ino the day before on the walk to the flower shop Ino's family ran. Though she claimed she had come to find Ino to discover what Ino would take as an apology from him it was clear she wanted to rib her for the insult as well and also she wanted to gossip. "So how much did you bet on them? And which date did you pick for them getting together? Did you bet in the pool that has them just being sex buddies or as being a couple?

Luckily Shikamaru had foreseen these questions seeing as how Iruka had told Naruto and Kakashi that Sakura was involved with the whole nasty mess. He and Chouji had disappeared into the backroom of the shop without Sakura even noticing they were there. He had prepared Ino carefully for how she should react to and answer Sakura's queries on the walk from the Hatake House to the restaurant where the trio had gone to eat before climbing the hill to cloud watch while Shika prepped Ino some more. Now Ino reached out and poked Sakura in the forehead. "Forehead Girl," she said affecting an exasperated tone in her voice. "Stop and think would you? Why would I make a bet that Kakashi-Sempai would lay with anyone? Who is it that I like? How would my making a bet, on the guy I want to be with, being with another guy, make any damn sense?"

Sakura stood there blinking for a few minutes as she remembered Ino did have a crush on Kakashi at the moment. "Well, it is a turn on in it's own right. I mean they're both so damn hot. Imagining them together . . . well I have to say there are definitely worse ways to spend your free time in between boyfriends."

Ino didn't have to fake the shudder that course through her frame. "I can't imagine what," she said truthfully. "Any guy I like better like girls only." Though Kakashi and Naruto did look good together and the afternoon had clearly told her they were definitely a couple now, she still had a problem wrapping her mind around the idea of two men having sex. She just couldn't see how they could both reach satisfaction without a girl. One, she felt, would always go unsatisfied while the other always reached utopia. Not a fair situation, she felt and she was sure it was Naruto who would be the one left hanging in the wind. Unable to help herself, she voiced her thoughts about how the coupling would actually work.

Sakura blushed a fiery red to match her top and a perverted giggle issued from her throat as she told her friend and rival, "Oh they have ways. Believe me, they have ways." In her mind she was picturing the photo Tsunade had shown her when her friend Jobah had forwarded his evidence of a union between the pair. The picture showed them in a sixty-nine with Naruto fingering Kakashi who was doing the same to Naruto. The expression on their faces told of their total enjoyment and abandon. Another image had shown Kakashi with all his barriers lowered and looking very driven to claim what he wanted. Tsunade also had equally unguarded pictures of Naruto without the stupid mask he always wore. It was uncanny how much he resembled the Yondaime in those images and at first Sakura had questioned whether or not it was the Yondaime with Kakashi in them until common sense told her it had to be Naruto as Kakashi was the same as she knew him to be. Some of the shots were face shots and others were full length in very clear detail. But each was designed to let the pair know that so long as she had them they had to do as she requested.

"But how?" questioned Ino. "I mean neither of them has a vagina. How in the world do they get satisfied without one and don't tell me blow-up dolls?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and motioned to her backside with a lifted brow. Ino went wide-eyed as she caught the implication and then her face filled with disgust as she muttered, "But that's . . . that hole is so dirty. I mean it's not meant for that," she protested.

"It is if you're gay and a guy," Sakura answered smugly. "Are you telling me you have never taken someone in that hole, Ino? Is there one way you're still a virgin? You know you shouldn't knock something you haven't tried." She kept the fact that she herself was still a complete virgin carefully masked not wanting her rival to find out and give her hell over it.

"Sakura, if Kami meant us to use that hole for that, she wouldn't have given us vaginas," Ino answered primly.

Sakura snorted. "Your vagina is connected to your womb. It's true purpose is birthing babies but you don't get pregnant every time you have sex so that argument doesn't hold water. Face it. Guys can achieve a level of pleasure you don't know about yet so who are you to say what's right and what's wrong and believe me, those two know exactly how to get that pleasure."

"How do you know that? I mean I haven't seen anything that suggest Kakashi-Sempai actually likes Naruto that way. Nor, for all his cluelessness, can I honestly say I've seen anything from Naruto indicating it."

"Shishou has pictures," Sakura said with a shrug and a blush. "And Sensei is totally hot under that mask he wears."

Ino kept playing the questioning game now determined to find out from Sakura exactly how far Hokage-sama was prepared to go and, if she could, where those pictures were and who else was involved in making fools out of both Kakashi and Naruto. "Why would she want to have any pictures of Naruto having sex with anyone? I thought she thinks of him as a little brother. And wait a minute. How do you even know those are pictures of them like that?"

Sakura sighed and said, "Oh, they are. Trust me. That's a look you only get during sex."

"Bull. You can get a pretty satisfied look masturbating too."

"Ok. I'll grant you that but it's different when there are two faces in the same photo wearing that same look of utter bliss." Seeing Ino was still not getting it she elaborated, "In one of the pictures, Kakashi was mouthing Naruto while Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread and watching Kakashi through hooded eyes. Both were extremely pleased with the position. Trust me. They were not masturbating. They are lovers or at least they did have sex. And by the way, as hot as Sensei is, Naruto is nothing to sneeze at either. Out of that hideous jumpsuit he has the body of a young god." She decided to keep the sixty-nine image to herself.

"Ok I'll grant you they found a way to make that look like that was what was going on but Naruto is well known for his ability with clones. How do you know that was actually them and not a pair of Naruto created clones?"

That idea gave Sakura pause. She had never even thought of that before. But if Naruto knew what was afoot, which he did since Jobah had said he had found the betting sheet, then it was entirely possible he had done precisely that. She had to mention the possibility to Tsunade. But wait a minute. Naruto didn't know what Kakashi looked like without his clothes or his mask. So how could he have made a clone of him? She mentioned it to Ino.

"And when have you or anyone else seen Kakashi-sempai in the all together to know that really is what he looks like? I know I never have and I'm someone who has followed him trying to get just a simple glimpse of what he looks like under that mask. Besides for the henge do you honestly think Kakashi-Sempai wouldn't have shown naruto so he could get it right? He has to be just as tired of this game your and our Hokage are playing as Naruto is."

Again Sakura was stumped. She had no idea. Ino pressed her advantage. If she could convince Sakura the images were fabrications, there was a chance she could get Sakura to get rid of them for them all before Tsunade-sama tried to use them. She pressed her advantage. "Truth is, Forehead Girl, you wanted to see your Sensei humiliated like that. And you always look for anything that makes Naruto look bad. So you jumped to conclusions that would let you see what you wanted to see but I'll bet you ryu to dango those pictures are nothing more than Naruto clones with one henged to look like Kakashi as Naruto imagines he looks. Naruto does have a very vivid imagination to come up with that perverted henge of his after all. Not to mention the wideee variety of pranks he has pulled on the village in general."

Now Sakura was worried. Shishou had seemed sure it really was Kakashi getting laid in the pictures but what if it wasn't? What if Ino was right and it was just a couple of clones? She had to go see Tsunade-sama now and make sure. She excused herself and left running towards the tower as fast as she could move.

Ino smirked as she watched Sakura run out. Shikamaru came out of the backroom where he and Chouji had been hiding in case Ino needed help. "You did good, Troublesome," Shikamaru said as Chouji offered her some chips. She flushed with pleasure. It was nice to be appreciated by her best friends she decided.

"Do you think it worked though?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's doubtful. I think Tsunade knows exactly how Kakashi really looks. She has operated on him and the mask is not allowed during surgery but it was worth a try. And it is possible, now that you planted the seed, we can convince Sakura that Naruto just happened to witness one of those surgeries well enough to mimic Kakashi's true appearance or that, tired of this game she's been playing Kakashi voluntarily showed Naruto what he looked like so Naruto could make the clone realistic enough. They did say there was a bathroom there attached to the room. The humiliating her Sensei was the crowning touch, though. From the look on her face as you said that it was clear she hadn't thought of how he might see those photos. Let alone her involvement in this mess." _Or at least she didn't think anyone actually would think she wanted to disrespect him that much. _"We will have to make sure to let Kakashi and Naruto know of that loophole though. Somehow I don't think they really thought about it yet."

"Yeah. I have to admit I am hoping she'll destroy those pictures for us. I really don't want to see him like she described him," she said sadly. "I don't know if I see those pictures if I'd ever be able to look at either of them the same way again. But you know Kaakshi-sempai can make those clones as well as Naruto can. why couldn't Naruto have created his clone while Kakashi created his own. That way we can present it to Sakura that Naruto still doesn't know what Kakashi really looks like because Kakashi lied to him and said he changed some things."

Shikamaru thought that over while Chouji answered her earlier comments. "None of us would like to see it, Ino," said Chouji. "That's why they both said we had to get them. They've worked hard for their positions in the village. Both of them have done everything they can to create the way the village sees them and those pictures would destroy all their work."

"Which is exactly why Tsunade thinks she can use them as blackmail. She knows how hard they've worked for their reputations and she believes a child from them is a small price to pay to make sure those pictures don't get out," added Neji coming into the restaurant. "I talked to Uncle and he is willing to meet with all of us as soon as possible," he said as explanation for his presence.

"And it would work if they are as explicit as Sakura suggested, wouldn't it," Ino asked quietly, ignoring Neji other than a simple nod in greeting. Shikamaru nodded. Her shoulders drooped as she felt overwhelming sympathy for her friends caught in this nasty web.

"Neither would like it but if the only way to get those pictures is to agree with her plan, Naruto will have their child and sacrifice it to the simmering anger of the villagers. He will not let anyone ruin Kakashi's reputation just because he doesn't want to do something. He takes being a sacrifice a lot too literally," said Neji.

While Ino and the rest of her team were dealing with Sakura, who had run off before finding out what Ino would accept in way of an apology from Naruto as she had claimed she was there for when they had met up, Lee was taking his frustration out on the posts of his teams normal training grounds. Gai was watching over him because he knew Lee was confused and upset. He knew Lee did not really understand how the Copy-nin and Naruto could have allowed themselves to ever get caught in a position where someone could get hard evidence to blackmail them at a later date. Lee was still an innocent for all that he was a sixteen year old ninja who's life could very well end the next hour. He didn't understand that when you loved someone as Kakashi loved Naruto and Naruto loved Kakashi being blackmailed was a constant threat but especially when the person you loved was the same sex as yourself and the reputation you had built depended on no one knowing you even noticed other people or was of someone to simple minded to form that kind of bond. And so Gai was waiting for the questions he knew Lee would ask as soon as he calmed down enough to think of them. Lee had spent most of the last four years concentrating solely on taijutsu and this mess had nothing to do with the ninja arts.

Tenten had gone to her uncles shop and took out her frustration and confusion on the bellows of the forge until the fire was hot enough. Then she worked the metal and created a new type of weapon for herself. She thought through the messy situation her friend and his Sensei were in and how the person who put them there was the one person she respected most in the whole world. Tears fell as she worked the hammer on the hot metal but she didn't notice them. Nor did she notice her uncle come in and watch her as she worked and cried. Like Gai he would wait until Tenten was ready to talk before he explained what he could of what was happening to her friend and mentor. Also like Gai he knew that to Tsunade this was a game of one upmanship over Naruto. She wasn't even really thinking about the damage her game could do to either Naruto or Kakashi. It was really only about beating Naruto.

**Author Notes: Ok guys . I'm really tuckered here. But I kept at it to get your five chapters uploaded. I hope you enjoy them but since I have to be up to get my kids off to school by seven I think I really need to go find my bed now. It's 3 in the morning for me. Ouch. four hours of sleep. Ok that's doable but only if I get moving now. Nitey nite and don't forget to review. Please excuse any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors. Too sleepy to catch them all now.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Does anyone think there's any possibility Kishimoto would honestly sell me the copy-rights to his number one hit show? Much as I'd like to say otherwise, if you do, then you have better dreams than I do. Needless to say, Kakashi is still Naruto's and Naruto is definitely Kakashi's.**

**Kakashi: Hey I got mentioned first!**

**Rose: Only as regards you belonging to my little cherub boy.**

**Kakashi: Hey! Naruto isn't yours. He's mine.**

**Naruto: (Glares at Kakashi) I do not belong to anyone. I am my own person, damn it.**

**Kakashi: Gulp. Hai, Koi. I know that.**

**Rose: Anyway, sorry this took so long but I needed to do some thinking on it and make some decisions on the support characters and their interaction. Don't forget to review. I like my reviews. I like them very much. :) **

Chapter Twenty-one: The Proof

A few days later Sakura, after being reassured by a confident Tsunade the images she held were true, caught up with them again at the bar-b-que restaurant. She was carrying an envelope with her and looking smug. She sat down without an invitation and proceeded to tell them just why she was intruding on their lunch. "I just came by to prove to you the photos are real and not fakes. It is Naruto and Kakashi in them and they are lovers. Shishou has performed too many operations on both their hides not to know when she is seeing them as they really are. She says it's them and I believe her. She swears no clone could withstand what she knows they've done. And what's more, Ino-Pig, after you see the pictures, you'll know it's them also. They may only be sex buddies, but they definitely enjoy being with each other."

Ino took the envelope with a hand that shook slightly but she didn't open it. Shikamaru looked at Sakura and asked her, "Just what did Kakashi-sempai ever do to you to deserve your doing this to him? If you want to disrespect your superior, I guess you have that right, but spreading dirty pictures of him to others who do respect him as well. . .?"

"I respect my Sensei," Sakura answered.

"Sure you do. That's why you just handed Ino porno pictures of him."

"It's just proof that Shishou read them both correctly. It's not porno. Besides, if Sensei really cared what people think of him, he wouldn't go everywhere reading that book he's always reading. Baka-brain not knowing they would be spied on is one thing but no way can Sensei claim the same."

"I'm sure Kakashi-sempai would say the same if it was pictures of you and Naruto in that envelope. I wonder what he would do if someone did have pictures of you in the all together apparently having sex with someone."

Sakura flushed. Her anger boiled to the surface and over flowed her control. "As if. That would never happen. I am apprentice to the Hokage, the Slug Sennin of the Legendary Sennin. I have to take care of my reputation for how my every action can affect her. I would never get caught in that situation where someone could get pictures that would serve to even indirectly demean her but Naruto and Sensei are not in the same position. Their behavior does not relate to her in any way," she shouted. "Besides, I'm not as thick-headed as Naruto or as stubborn as Sensei so I wouldn't need a special room at an inn to get my satisfaction."

Before anyone could react the sound of a resounding slap was heard. All conversation in the restaurant had ceased as Sakura's temper had flared so everyone clearly heard not only her words but the slap as well. With wide eyes she looked up to see who had slapped her and found herself staring into the green eyes of her Mother.

In a deadly quiet voice, the council woman told her daughter. "I may not like your teammate and I might wish to see him expelled from this village for the safety of everyone who calls this village home, Daughter, but never assume I do not like and respect your Sensei. Yamanaka Ino, give me that envelope. Now!" She held out an imperious hand and Ino quickly placed the envelope into it.

Before the council woman could open it, Shikamaru had it and vanished with it. No way did he want the Haruno woman seeing those images. Sakura personally thanked Kami, Shika was so quick on his feet. Meanwhile Ino had hidden the real envelope under the table and she was careful to let Chouji know they needed to stay put until the Haruno duo had left.

Mrs. Haruno didn't stay long once Shikamaru vanished with the envelope but she knew the boy well enough to know he would not open it and would more than likely destroy it. Truth was, after what she'd heard her daughter saying, she wasn't going to open it either. She grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her out of the restaurant promising Sakura they were going to have a long talk about respecting her superiors and elders and just what and who came under that heading from what and who didn't. "You will come with me now, Daughter. I think it is high time I took your apparent disrespect of your _superior_ in hand. Maybe a few days of lowly chores will you remind you of your true station."

And in her mind, that did include Naruto as well. Haruno Kiku might think Naruto was a danger to her daughter and to the village, due to what his seal harbored but she also thought he was a human being and if what she heard her daughter saying the pictures contained was what they really were, than he deserved more respect than that also. He deserved the same privacy in who he chose to have sex with, or when indulging in any other activity where she would not like to be exposed herself. Nor find out someone had exposed her daughter in.

Besides she was having a very hard time understanding how Sakura, whom she knew professed to really care about her teammates could even begin to think those pictures were anything but disrespectful and invasive. Sakura had told her more than once how it was Naruto with Kakashi's help who kept her safe on missions. Kakashi would fight the bad guys while Naruto guarded her. So any picture that exposed a private moment between the two really didn't fit in with how she professed to think of them.

Sakura didn't say a word as she walked alongside her mother listening to the tirade. She knew it was a good thing her mother had not seen the pictures she had brought to Ino but she still didn't see how she was being disrespectful to her Sensei by showing them to Ino. If he didn't want them getting out, then he shouldn't have done those things with Naruto in that room. Naruto would have survived the drug. Kyuubi would have purged it from him sooner or later whether Naruto wanted the demon to or not. And in Sakura's mind he clearly hadn't wanted the demon to take out the drug. Truth was, Naruto had set Sensei up to force him to reveal his feelings and then he had played on them because the Baka hadn't thought things through.

But Sensei was an old hand and he knew they would be taped and photographed in that room. Therefore, if he didn't want to be photographed in that compromising that way, he should have refused to service Naruto's drug related problem. And it wasn't fair that he had played on Naruto's vulnerability to him that way. She knew, though, Kakashi had just been waiting for such an opportunity as a drugged up Naruto gave him. He hadn't hesitated to jump on what Naruto had been offering that night. Therefore, Sensei had taken advantage of Naruto. The contradictory nature of her thoughts on the couple never bothered her consciousness at all. Nor did the fact that she knew for a fact Kakashi had been resisting Naruto for months before the Inn Incident. She'd grown used to the way she could mentally take both sides of the same argument and effectively blame both sides so long as one side wasn't herself.

Neji and Hinata had arrived at Kakashi house with Hiashi. Neither teen would tell the Elder a word of what or who they were meeting in the house other than Kakashi. Both made it very clear that, not only were they angry with Hiashi, they were disappoint in him as well. Hinata let her expression imply she was more than a touch creeped out by him as well, which really confused and bothered the upstandingly correct man. But upon being told Kakashi was waiting for him in the house, he closed his eyes somehow having a feeling Hokage-sama's little plan had been discovered. His life was gonna become hell as soon as his daughter knew for certain he knew Tsunade's plan and had done nothing to hinder it. He hoped Inoichi was gonna be present. Somehow he had a feeling he would need his help to get out of dying from his gentle daughter, who he knew full well was not nearly as gentle when someone crossed her personal moral lines and if in crossing those lines the person involved Naruto, in whatever they had done, he knew there would be no saving them from her wrath.

Hanabi did not scare anyone half as much as Hinata in protective, affronted mode scared him. Hanabi was exactly as her name implied. A firecracker that burned bright and hot for a moment and then died out but Hinata. . . Hinata was just the opposite. She took her time when picking her precious people just as she did about declaring someone an enemy. It was the same with her emotions. She took her time, preferring the even keel of a calm, peaceful feeling of a sunny place as her own name suggested. But when she got angry she was every bit as scary as a summer storm in a drought blighted area and not nearly as quick to spend that anger as the storm might be. She would let you know, very painfully, exactly what you had done that you should not have and she would keep at you, very painfully, until you begged to be forgiven. And no one was immune from her anger. Not even her Father. Especially not her Father. Hiashi knew without a doubt, he had failed to uphold her very strict moral code of conduct and as his heir, she would make him pay for it. Dearly. His reputation was, in a way, her reputation and vice versa, as he had pointed out to both his daughters more than once as they were growing up to keep them from acting out of character for the clan.

At the restaurant, Ino waited until she couldn't see Haruno's anymore before she gave a sigh of relief and pulled the envelope from under the table. She indicated for Chouji to pay their bill while she hid the envelope under her clothing. She had to use the bathroom to do it but no way would she take a chance of them falling into someone else's hands who would use them to hurt Kakashi-sempai and Naruto. When she came out of the restroom, Chouji was waiting for her. He would act as her bodyguard until they could find either Kakashi, Naruto or Shikamaru to turn the envelope over to.

The rest of the rookies were arriving with their council seated parents except for Sakura and her Mother. No one had felt Kiku should be present because not only was she an enemy of Naruto's but no one could say for sure she wouldn't repeat every word to people they didn't want knowing every detail. But Tenten had been assigned to bring Koharu while Lee was to bring Homura. The Ino Shika Cho were supposed to bring their own parents but since they were trying to safeguard the pictures Sakura had brought Ino, the elder trio were making their own way to the Hatake clan house. Kiba had brought his Kaasan while Shino was escorting his Otousan.

Kakashi looking was out looking for Ino and Chouji since Shika had told him what had occurred at the restaurant. He finally found them not too far from his house and looking very nervous and upset.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house. Hinata and Shino got all the parents together and we're just waiting for you two. Shikamaru stopped by earlier and told me about the pictures. He said you thought fast and kept them out of Mrs. Haruno's hands. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do after Sakura was gloating about what she saw in some of them," said Ino. "But I seriously doubt if these are the only ones Hokage-sama has. I'd say these aren't even the only copies of whatever is in this envelope. Sakura can be sneaky when she wants to be."

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. "Yeah. I suspected she'd seen them already and I'm very aware of how sneaky she can be."

She hurried to relieve his mind. "I didn't look at them. I don't want to, either. You and Naruto both deserve my respect and I can't believe you'd want me to see them."

"We don't. But neither of us are the type to let another suffer when there isn't a damn good reason for it. Pride isn't a good reason. Not when you really care about the person doing the suffering."

"You really do love him, then. It's not just a forced bond by the demon he harbors who took advantage of the situation. Is it?" The look on her face was unintentionally hopeful but as he answered her it faded to resigned acceptance.

"I really do love him and he really does love me. We didn't even know Kyuubi had forced a bond between us until Iruka said something about it. But can I see what the pictures are, Ino? I have to know what she has on us before I can determine what to do about it."

"Uh sure but um. . . I used the bathroom at the restaurant to hide them under my clothes so ummm. . ." She flushed red as embarassment conveyed for him where the envelope might be right then. "Could we please wait until we get to your house? Please?" Her face was red, providing a stark contrast for her purple outfit, as she thought about how exposed she'd be trying to pull out the envelope now.

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Just as I don't want to be public display number one, I don't want you to be either." They reached his house without incident and he showed the pair inside, directing Ino to a spare bedroom where she could bring the envelope out of hiding.

She quickly disrobed and laid the envelope on the bed as she redressed. Then she took it and opened the door to put it directly into Kakashi's hand. Her Father was standing there with Kakashi and she greeted him gravely, remembering they had agreed to be stern with their parents over everything Naruto and Kakashi were being put through. Inoichi actually gulped. Being a closet reader of the same books Kakashi liked, he did try to sneak a peek at the pictures Ino had handed to Kakashi. His Princess got in his way with a very disapproving glare in her eye. "Otousan. Move to the other room with the others," she said imperiously while pointing a single finger in a demanding manner towards the room she meant. He nodded and spun to go join the gathering in the den. _Yep. Definitely her Kaasan's daughter,_ he thought.

Kakashi had turned to Naruto and between them they hid the contents of the envelope as they took a look at the pictures Sakura had deemed important proof of their relationship. For Kakashi, the chest shot of him sitting apparently naked on Naruto's groin was the most incriminating one in the batch. For Naruto, the one of Kakashi kneeling between his legs was the most incriminating.

But though the pictures were pretty clear what was going on, neither actually showed anything of exactly what was occurring. Both pictures could have innocent explanations as well but anyone who knew Kakashi would know damn well what was happening since he wasn't wearing his face mask as was clear enough in both photos. It wasn't so much the lack of their normal covering though that would make the pictures work for Tsunade though. It was more what the looks on their faces had said was happening. Their expressions had told it all.

"Crap," they said together. "We're screwed," said Naruto.

"No. I won't give in to blackmail like this," Kakashi said, getting over the rush of memories of which incident had led to each shot. "Remember what Shikamaru said? These," he tapped the pictures he held, "show it'll still hold. And Tsunade-sama knows I can make up to three of those clones just as well formed as you make them. That she managed to convince Sakura the pictures are trully of the two of us and not clones is neither here nor there. If we stick to the story, she will have to prove we're lying. She can't. Not off these."

"You know this is mild compared to what else she is sure to have. And I won't let her ruin you like this," Naruto said.

Kakashi's eye flashed fire, as he ground out, "These won't ruin me. They may show my face but that is all they show that hasn't been seen before. I was doing missions long before you were born, Koi, and they weren't all the nice little go beat up the bad guy type we do now. Nor will these ruin you. You're a teenager. You're supposed to get horny in this kind of situation. For the rest," he shrugged. "We'll discuss it later. But know this, Koi. If I get ruined, she is going down with us. But right now, one thing at a time. Right now, we have a house full of important people who are wondering why their children are angry with them and why they have been brought here instead of to their own homes."

**Author Note: Ok I know this chapter is very short for me but it was just a character movement chapter and I really believe the next one is longer. I apologize for the long wait between updates. I hate to admit it but I do have a life outside my keyboard and with three kids in school the end of the year gets pretty busy for me. Plus my computer has decided now is the right time to give me problems over whether or not I have enough memory chips on the mother board. Of all the lame brain issues. . . . anyway please review. I do like reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... ... ...nor Kakashi though I'm beginning to think that's a good thing.**

**Kakashi: Rose!**

**Rose: Nani?**

**Kakashi: you're mean. . . **

**Rose:(fixes a steely eye on Kakashi) I wasn't the one reading Icha Icha to my 9 yr old yesterday as his birthday present.**

**Kakashi: Well I thought it was a good present.. .. ..(pouts)**

**Rose: Naruto pouts better. Get him to show you how it's done. Anyway folks, while I take care of making Kakashi's life hell for corrupting my innocent baby you guys read and review please. (glares after Kakashi mumbling You're about to find out just why my nickname growing up was Witch Hazel)**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Grilled Parents Anybody?

Together they went back into the den where the elders and their children were gathered. All the council people were together on one side of the room while the angry rookies were on the other side. More than one of the adults was sweating nervously. Kakashi went to the sliding wall and pulled out the bag of recording devices and motioned for Shikamaru to step forward. The Sensei of the rookies stood behind their kids while Anko and Iruka were positioned behind both Kakashi and Naruto.

"Your plan, Shika. You have the floor," said Kakashi.

"A few days or really about a week ago Ino brought the disgusting behavior of this village to our attention. She told us of the betting taking place in regards to the sex life of one of our comrades and his Sensei. That you all know of it, I have no doubts but the lengths you went to in order to prove the relationship is absolutely disgusting. Otousan, you disappoint me. I respected you. I believed you would never stoop so far as to approve the placement of spy devices _all_ over a comrades home. We all know Naruto shall never be totally free. He doesn't expect to ever be as free as everyone else is but this," He turned the bag upside down and the devices, still intact, spilled out onto the table and overflowed it to bounce around on the floor. "goes over the top of what was necessary. This is a level of spying we don't even do to our enemies and while you're thinking of excuses, why don't you think of one for what you expected to see from the toilet bowl or the shower piping. Then you can tell me just how it is any of your business who he is having sex with let alone how involved the sex is."

"Don't forget those infrared ones we found on his bed . . . AT WAIST LEVEL and AIMED at his groin," said an angry Hinata, stutter completely forgotten as anger overtook it.

"We could all see, Kaasan, if it was Jiraiya the Toad Sennin who was guilty of this or if we'd only found devices guaranteed to give him good porno shots. But that isn't what we found," said Kiba his own disgust clear as was Akamaru's in the way he whined and pawed the floor.

"Anyone else would likely still not know they were under this level of observation," said Lee.

"Our bugs would tell us, Otousan, but Naruto's nose and ears tell him. He can literally smell the grease used in the motors and hear the motors running in the little things but he's not free to remove them no matter when or where he finds them. How could you approve invading his privacy this way?" asked Shino.

"You would kill anyone who did this to Hinata-sama, Uncle. Yet you see no problem doing it to Naruto who you profess is a village Hero and perhaps the single most important person the village has ever seen or known. So how do you explain this?" asked Neji.

"Some of those devices are picture taking," said Ino. "Who gave you the right to turn our comrade into a porno star for the Hokage's amusement? How many pictures are out there that can be used against him," demanded Ino. "What if just one of those dirty pictures from one of those infrared cameras winds up in an enemies hands, Otousan? What if I am on his team when we run across that person? What happens then when they hold that picture over his head to kill me? Or worse, rape me?"

"Is ruining our hero's reputation all you can think of?" asked Tenten.

"I know you have had time to think about this and come up with a good reason, Otousan, but I have to say it had better be irrefutable if you want me to believe you and trust in you again. We Akamichi know what it is to be singled out and picked on but this goes above and beyond anything any Akamichi has ever suffered through. This is worse that the attacks in alleyways by drunks seeking to end his life. This is far worse than allied Ninja showing their contempt for him by under estimating his intelligence because he does not protest the restrictions you place on him. This is an invasion of the lowest degree. He had absolutely no privacy from these devices and some of them were double and triple layered to make sure the image or sound the planter wanted was caught."

Iruka took over. "And that isn't all. The night the kids found all of these Gai and I went to Naruto's under disguise. While we were packing his things to move out of that dump we ran across more of these. We crushed them but the fact is someone had already recognized they were gone and come in to replace them. It had only been three hours between when the kids left and Gai and I arrived at the apartment. That tells us they are closely monitored. So let's hear why the size and frequency of his bowel waste is so important you need a video feed of it."

All the elders were stone silent. None of them knew what to say. Finally Koharu pointed a shaky finger at the devices. "All of these were in his apartment?" she asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "and every single one of them was in working order as well."

Inoichi did his mind transfer technique on Ino and found she was the one who had found the infrared aimed at Naruto's groin. He snapped back into his own body when Ino threw him out of her mind.

"Find what you were looking for, Otousan?" she sneered. "If you have something to say, say it to all of us or do you really disrespect us that much?"

"I just wanted to see if this was a prank," he said. All the councillors looked at him, most begging him to tell them Ino at least was pranking them. "It isn't. She found one of the porno cameras herself and her disgust is true."

"Oh this whole thing goes wayyyyy beyond the cameras, Councilmen and ladies. Our beloved Hokage has still shots she plans to blackmail them with and I am very sure that a few of them come from those lovely little snakes laying so innocently there," said Ino.

"Blackmail? Them. How? Of what?" asked Koharu.

Kakashi sighed. He hid a gulp and explained. "She set us up at an inn where she knew the guy liked to lace his customers food with aphrodisiacs so they would have sex for his cameras. Naruto ordered ramen. I couldn't see letting Naruto suffer after he went to great lengths to make sure I didn't. I have to admit we had both thought Kyuubi would purge it from his system but apparently she only does that if the drug puts his life or senses in danger. The owner drugged the ramen and we all know Naruto can not pass on ramen. He got a triple dose of it. She has pictures of what occurred afterwards." His voice was even but to anyone who knew him he was anything but calm. Hiashi could see Kakashi was ready to dive into the floor in embarrassment.

"Do you have proof of this?" he asked.

"I do," Kakashi nodded.

"We're working on getting Sakura to destroy them for us but she thinks it's great. As far as she's concerned, they should have done this sooner and then Hokage-sama wouldn't have needed to get involved. She also says there is more to the plot then just getting lucky on a bet or wanting her own porn pics," said Ino, disgust once more dripping like acid from her tongue.

Iruka sighed. "I learned she plans to blackmail them into getting Naruto to use his henge to have a child for the village. That would be fine _if _he and Kakashi wished to bring a child into the world _and_ she weren't attempting to blackmail them into it. But they don't and they have damn good reason not to want to bring a child of their own into the world seeing as how the villagers still try to hurt Naruto every chance they get when they are drunk enough to forget how strong he is."

"Those pictures will get her what she wants because I will not allow Kakashi's reputation to go down the drain for her amusement but as soon as the child is born someone better buy it a coffin because the villagers will kill it before it ever leaves it's infancy behind. And even if you do a better job protecting it than you did me, you are forgetting Danzo and how far he is willing to go to get control over the Kyuubi weapon. He will use that child as leverage to force both myself and Kakashi into working for him. Even then he is still likely to grab the kid and turn it into one of his mindless little soldiers. But this is what you want me to breed for isn't it Koharu-Obaasan? Because you want to see another miniature blond ball of happiness and good cheer running around making everyone smile over how stupid he is. However, there is no guarantee my child will have my personality or my ability to wear a mask as well as I do and you know it. This child could turn out to be every bit as serious and morose as Kakashi was when he was younger. As Sasuke was and if the crap that I believe will happen, that my friends believe happens, can you say you will blame the child for not being happy like you want it to be?"

Now all the adults sat down, unable to continue standing. They had never really thought Naruto might have good reasons for not wanting a child. But hearing from him how he knew the only reason he was alive was because the villagers took joy in thinking him too stupid to know he shouldn't be happy at all gave them all a new perspective on the situation. None of them had really even thought about things from his point of view. Kakashi took over the conversation.

"I will fight tooth and nail to keep Naruto from giving in to her blackmail but so long as she has it we are both vulnerable. The first time she gets drunk and loses at the tables, those pictures could erase her debt for her or be used as a stake at the next table. I am not being vain. But I do know my own reputation and I have a very good idea of exactly what she has. If she does that, there is no telling who will get a hold of them or what they will try to make us act against the village. If Danzo gets them, I shudder to think how he will use them though I am very sure he will try something. And if they were to wind up in the hands of the Akatsuki, the picture is even bleaker. Danzo at least is Leaf."

Shikamaru took over. "I gave this situation a lot of thought. The conclusion I came to is, either way Naruto and Kakashi's life and usefulness to the village as ninja ends as soon as they either are confronted with the full body of her blackmail over them or they give in and Naruto births a child for the village. I understand a child of the Hatake blood mingled with the blood of the Namikaze is a strong draw but the villagers will never believe that child to be anything more than demon spawned since they are smart enough to know only a male and female joining can produce a child and both Kakashi and Naruto are male."

"But everyone knows about his sexy technique," protested Homura.

"Yes they do but the villagers aren't ninja. They have never learned to use their chakra as we do. They may know what a henge is but that doesn't mean they know how it works. And Naruto's henge is a lot different than anyone else's. They don't know how complete a change it is or how much chakra it takes or anything. All they do know is, it ticks off the women and gives perverts a massive nosebleed," confirmed Shikamaru. "Even Sakura doesn't know how Naruto's henge differs from the normal henge and she's his teammate."

"One of these days, Son, you're gonna wake up and discover there really is something nice about the female body."

"You sure about that?" Shikamaru asked with an arched brow. He knew he was insinuating that he didn't like girls at all but he really was angry with his father and he had noticed none of the councillors had either owned up to their spying on Naruto or apologized for invading his privacy to the degree that they had. "Now what we want to know is why Naruto's sex life is so damn important to you all that you felt it was ok to not only make a public spectacle of him but of Kakashi-Sensei as well. We can see you got overcome with wishing Naruto to change his mind on the child, even though I personally think he is correct not to do it. We can also see how maybe you're more than a touch out of step with the common people, being isolated above them and all. But that does not excuse this." He pointed to the pile of devices. "Or allowing our Hokage, whom you know full well is a drunkard that likes to gamble, hard photos with which to blackmail them. Just what the 'ell were you thinking Otousan and if you tell me you were sleeping Kaasan's frying pan won't be the only thing you need to worry about." Shikato paled. He was smart but he knew full well Shikamaru's intelligence outstripped his by a mile and kept on going. Now way would he be able to convince his son he didn't know of the Hokage's machnizations in this fiasco.

Shikamaru stepped back, to stand next to Hinata, whom he had been seeing for about three months now, waiting to see what they would say for themselves. Kakashi stepped behind Naruto and was now propped against the wall as he pulled the blond back against his chest. With his chin on the bright hair, he tried to conceal how upset he really was over this invasion as they waited for an answer. Chouji stood next to Ino, ready to protect her should her Dad, or anyone else, try anything else against her. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Lee stood slightly in front of their coupled friends as a barrier to protect them from any attack. Neji was standing close to Hinata but he kept Tenten close to his other side as well.

None of their parents missed the pairings though Shikato was wondering if his son was next to the Hyuuga Heiress because he was the least objectionable as a safe person being gay or if there was another reason entirely. Koharu was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing. Homura was in shock. He heard every word but his mind had shut down not wanting to understand how badly he had let Naruto down. Hiashi was trying to figure out how he had not seen this coming. Of course, Tsunade could not be allowed to blackmail Naruto into anything and of course, she could not be allowed to keep control of those pictures. But now that she had them, how were they to get them away from her without taking the risk of them falling into someone else's equally corrupt hands? The original Ino Shika Cho group were more concerned about possible future abuses of power and spying against the citizens who laid their lives on the line for the village every single time they walked out the gates of the village. Shibi and Tsume were both trying to find a way to convince the kids and the gathering of jounin that they had never approved any of this in the first place.

It was Tsume who finally growled out a response. "Naruto, I apologize. I should have known of this." She spread a hand towards the table. "I did not but that is not an excuse, since I did know of her plan to force the two of you together and for what purpose she was doing it. I do know the pictures are not the end of the blackmail though I do not know exactly what else she is planning. She does plan to get a child from both of you one way or the other." She could literally smell the fear that rolled off both the guys at her words. It was so thick she could practically taste it. So there was more to the story than they had admitted, she deduced. Not surprising really. She knew in their place she wouldn't have admitted to everything either.

"However," said Shibi. "It does seem like you have both clearly thought about the situation and looked at it more fully than any of us ever did. At the very least, logic should have told us Danzo would love to see you vulnerable through a pregnancy and through the resulting existence of the child when it is finally born. You are correct as to how he would seek to use that child to control you."

"Then tell me, Councillor Aburame," said Naruto showing him a great deal more respect than he was known for while not moving from the safety and security offered by his lovers arms. "Why is he, not only still a councillor, but alive and free? If you admit he has this power over a child not yet conceived, than surely you must admit that he has this same control over another?" Shibi's eyes went wide behind his dark glasses. It had simply never occurred to him that maybe Danzo had blackmailed others through threats against their offspring into joining his organization.

Naruto continued on. Sadly he said, "Sometimes one can be too caught up in the use of logic and forget to think of the random possibilities that, while not seeming logical to you, may be very logical to another. Sometimes what is possible is more important than what is known, Councillor. Danzo has his power because he will do anything to gain power. You failed to look beyond the narrow line of your logic for things that would affect the line of your logic." Shibi took the admonishment knowing it was well deserved. "I have absolutely no doubt some of those devices were planted by people either fully loyal to or well on the way to becoming fully loyal to Danzo. What do you think he will do when he finally has enough soldiers to confront me openly as he wishes to? How will your logic or your senses help you, or me, then when you have refused to look at the possible ways he could employ to get that army?"

"But you alone are not to blame. All of you have done the same thing in your own way. You have each only considered that which you considered important and ignored everything else. That has to change. You must all learn to look beyond the council chambers for the truth because in that room you like to gather in, nothing is true. Except that everything is a lie. That is the only truth you will find there."

"For the truth, you must walk among the people. You must drink with them, eat with them, work with them, and even sometimes sleep with them. But you have not done that. You have shut yourselves off from them. You have wrapped yourselves in red tape and isolated yourselves lest they, the people you work for, should ask something of you. This must stop before the Leaf is destroyed. Corruption begins at the top, gentlemen and ladies, but it quickly borrows into the roots until the tree is dead or sick beyond saving. Are you willing to sacrifice a branch to save the tree? This is the question you must answer. My Father already did, as did I. I am willing, just as he was, to see my line die if it means ending the corruption that is eating away at my home. To save us all, I will die without issue." He drew a shaky breath and closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. "But I find I am not willing to sacrifice Kakashi's reputation to that corruption. If you allow her to force me into this, I will bear a child for the village but I will not like it. And if I do it then you will make sure every damnable piece of evidence she has against us or every little threat she can wield is nullified and you will do it before the child is born. Do we have a deal?"

Kakashi inserted his own stipulation. "You will also make sure this never happens again. There will be no spy devices in my home but especially not in places of privacy. That is not negotiable unless you think someone has the right to take naked pictures of you and use them to make you do something you don't want to do."

"The spying cameras are out," spat Koharu. She shuddered. "Hiruzen will give both Homura and I hell over them as it is. No way will I approve of them now. Not that I would have had I been asked in the first place. But I do request the right to place some around the outside to watch the roof and the grounds. I specify the roof and the grounds. Not the windows and definitely not the rooms inside the house. You are correct in that everyone deserves to use the bathroom, change their clothes, or shower in peace and privacy. And absolutely no one should have to worry about what they do while they are sleeping." Next to her, Homura, though still pale and shaking, nodded his head in agreement. The rest of the councillors also agreed.

Hiashi said, "Naruto-kun, do not agree to anything she requests of you until we can find out exactly what she has. I want those pictures found and destroyed before you give in. You are right that as a known drunk who gambles too much she would use them as a bargaining chip in a gambling session and claim later that she didn't know they still held the power to destroy. You are also correct in assuming our enemies would love to get a hold of them."

"Ino," asked Inoichi. "What was that you handed to Kakashi when you came out of the bedroom? And where did you get it?"

"Sakura," Ino spat her former best friends name not able to continue seeing the pinkette as a friend over her involvement in this debacle, "brought me some of the pictures to prove the relationship between Kakashi-Sempai and Naruto. The other day she came into the shop and tried to make me believe they were already involved and everything. I tried to tell her pictures don't really prove anything since we all _know_ Naruto is the Master of clones and henging them to look like anyone he wants them to. I also tried to tell her Naruto knew what the Hokage was trying to do and that he would see the clone interaction as a great way to prank her out of her so-called evidence. So she brought me evidence she said would show me it really was her Sensei and not just Naruto pranking them. When Shikamaru pointed out to her that just being involved in this is disrespectful to her sensei and teammate, she brushed Naruto aside without comment but said that if Kakashi hadn't been so stubborn about admitting how he felt than they would not have needed to go as far as they have. She said he is old hand enough as a ninja that he should have known what might happen and if he hadn't wanted it to then he should have just left Naruto to suffer through it. She basically said he deserves this because he didn't let Naruto deal with it on his own. I may not be the medic she is but even I know what can happen to a guy with a triple dose of a strong aphrodisiac in his system if he suffers alone. Her mother walked in and heard that and slapped her for disrespecting her Sensei though she did admit Sakura doesn't owe Naruto any in her opinion. Then she demanded I hand her the envelope and not even try to look inside. I handed her a fake and Shika grabbed it before she could discover it wasn't real and took off. She assumed he had the real thing and left, dragging Sakura with her. I went into the bathroom and tucked the real envelope under my clothes while Chouji paid our bill and we left. We were looking for Kakashi-sempai, Naruto or Shikamaru when Kakashi-sempai found us and brought us here. I handed him the envelope Sakura gave me when I came out of the bedroom."

"And will you allow us to see the evidence, Kakashi?" asked Hiashi.

Once again embarrassment, fear and anger rolled off the pair. Tsume said, "I really don't think it is necessary, Hiashi. Which of us has not engaged in a sexual act we would rather never admit to outside of the bedroom with the one we did it with? Those pictures are in bad taste and I need no further proof than what my nose is telling me."

"I was thinking of how to assess the level of a threat they are if they should fall into an outsiders hands as well as if even one of them should fall into Danzo's," Hiashi admitted. "I was not thinking to embarrass either of them any more than was necessary. Unfortunately, young Haruno is correct about Hatake being old enough to remember if someone will drug your food then they will also film the evidence you give them."

"Actually I did remember that. However, I could not stand by and watch him suffer. So I did not. And truthfully if I thought for a single minute the pictures Sakura took to Ino were all she had we would not be discussing this at all. She would get nowhere off these."

"Then will you show them to us?" Hiashi insisted. Kakashi had been hoping he would drop it but he'd also known he wouldn't.

Hinata stepped forward anger burning two bright red spots on her cheeks as she said in a very stern tone, "Otousan! Kaasan would be ashamed of you at this moment. Kakashi-Sempai, do not give him that envelope. You have already told him what he needs to know. Those pictures are not the worst she has to bear and are not the reason her blackmail will work. That is all you need to know, Father. Do NOT shame me by demanding to be a_ pervert_ in front of my comrades." She almost stamped her foot but held it in check and kept her chin held high as she stared her father straight in the eye. Everyone in the room got an up close and personal look at the real Hyuuga Princess and the reason why she was still Hiashi's heir as Hiashi straightened his spine and, without thinking, inclined his head to his daughter.

"You are correct that I do not need to see them. I was not wishing to embarrass or shame either yourself, our house or your cousin by insisting. I should have realized he said that those pictures were not the problem." Then his eyes shining with pride he stepped over to Hinata and wrapped her in his arms. Whispering he said, "I am proud of you, Hinata-hime. You will be a wonderful leader for the clan."

Ino stepped up and said, "The same thing holds true for you, Otousan, and I _Know_ you're a pervert. But don't you even think of embarrassing me now." She shook her finger in Inoichi's direction, causing everyone to snicker.

All the parents caught the warning glares from their offspring and they all subsided not wishing to shame them any more than they already had though Shikamaru did warn his father, "I'll tell Kaasan and then she'll get her frying pan again." Shikato shuddered as his friends outright laughed. Quietly he said, "Ah but the making up after she chases me with it for a while. . ." Shikamaru just shook his head and mumbled, "Hopeless."

Naruto could feel Kakashi laughing though he didn't make a sound. The vibrations of his laughter rumbled against his spine sending tingles into him and igniting his own laughter. Beside them, Anko quietly said, "And that takes care of that issue. None of them will dare ask to see them again."

To Anko, Naruto said, "And now you know why the Hyuuga council has never deposed Hinata-chan to promote Hanabi. Meek, shy, quiet Hinata will be ten times the ruler her spoilt, vain little sister will be because she fully understands honor and, to the Hyuuga, honor is everything. That and she will stand up to her father and make him back down when he is in the wrong and doing something that would shame the clan. Hanabi will not, other than to get her own way about things."

"But does her family council know this about her or are they just assuming it?" asked Anko.

"They know it. She is my heir and there has never been any question but that she will inherit the clan when I die because that is the way of it. I was the same as she for my Father. I was his backstop after Kaasan died. She is my backstop since her Kaasan died. And when she leads, it will be one of her children who will be her backstop."

The meeting broke up with the councillors determined to mix and mingle more with the people but to also find out just what their Hokage was plotting and putting a stop to it. Whatever she had planned was not worth a child's life. They were also united in finding a way to rid themselves of the threat of Danzo. One of them, he might be, but Naruto was correct. He was the poison that was slowly killing the tree that was the Leaf village for all that he thought he was it's core keeping it strong and healthy.

After everyone was gone Kakashi pulled the envelope out and he and Naruto looked at the two shots Sakura had selected for Ino to see. "You do know the councillors will look at every picture she has, don't you?" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "I know but they will say nothing about it for fear of just how their heirs will make them pay for any comment they make. Well Kiba isn't the heir but he will still make Tsume pay."

"She's the only one I don't worry about looking for those pictures. She isn't perverted to look longer than it takes to assure herself she has the correct set. Other than that, she is more likely to burn every single one she finds then study them."

"Were you really going to show these two to Hiashi?"

"Not in this condition I wasn't. I was going to make them so distorted it'd barely be possible for them to tell who was in them let alone what we were doing."

"And people think I'm the devious one. But I still want to prank her." He pouted, sensing that he just might lose his opportunity to prank her for all her mischief.

"And you shall. She has done way too much to us to get off with just whatever the council does to her as a result of this. This kind of stuff is expected of Jiraiya but not of her. She is supposed to be the sensible one. Sure she likes her Sake and gambling but she is not supposed to be a pervert also. She is supposed to fight the perversion."

"Let's go eat and then clean this mess up," said Naruto.

**Author Note: And there goes another chapter down in flames. I know there's a lot of talk in this chapter and honestly I don't think it came out quite the way I wanted it to but I did the best I could. Hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review. And don't worry about Sakura-chan. I have everything worked out in my mind with her.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Kakashi says he doesn't share. Perverted jounin.**

**Kakashi: I don't. You already know that. Besides your Hubby doesn't share either.**

**Rose:(gets a dreamy look) Hai. That's true. My Hubby. . .. (drools)**

**Kakashi: Besides, my Naruto-Koibito is too young for you.**

**Rose: That's true. Why am I letting him live with you again? I have a son older than he is. (Fixes Kakashi with a stern glare) You better not do anything I need to whoop your hide for, Kakashi. Remember the Coffee Incident?**

**Kakashi: ( gulps and whispers_ I remember the book incident better._) Scary. . .Anyway folks read and review. Make her hubby happy when she sees how much you like her writing. He benefits when she's happy, you know. (whispers) _and if she's happy she'll leave my koi and I alone. . .maybe_**

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Council Shapes Up

Around the village for the next few days those councillors, who had been dressed down by their children and the rest of the Rookie Nine, were seen going places either together or with their kids, talking to people and listening to conversations of simple peasants when they didn't know the councillors were there. And into each conversation about Naruto they heard the derision attached to his name. They heard what the people thought of the possibility of Kakashi liking Naruto in the same fashion they had no trouble believing Naruto liked Kakashi. In almost every case, the people thought it was a trick Naruto had pulled on the jounin that convinced him to chase the blond. There was no doubt in the minds of the peasants that Naruto was not a mere human being with a difficult job to do. It was an eye-opening and disenheartening five days for the proud councillors of the Leaf. At the end of five days worth of walking, talking and observing, they met in the Akamichi bar-b-que to discuss their findings.

"Councillor Haruno was correct when she said the people do not see Naruto as human," said Koharu sadly.

"To the people he is still the demon sealed in his gut," Homura added.

"We can not let Tsunade force them into bringing a child into this village," added Tsume.

"This village does not deserve their child," agreed Shibi. "Logic dictates Naruto-kun is correct as to it's future should we fail to stop her."

"And watching the villagers kill his child will kill Naruto and then you know Kyuubi will take it's revenge on us all for it," said Shikato.

"That's provided Kakashi doesn't do it first. Can you see him standing by while the villagers kill his little one?" asked Chouza.

"Oh no. I know he will systematically hunt down every single villager who had a hand in the child's death and torture them slowly until they are begging for death before he will grant their wish." said Inoichi fervently.

"And he will begin where the the plot began. That means us, his other former student and our Hokage. Because Tsunade-sama forced them into having the child they knew the village would only destroy, he will not allow her to survive it's death by long. Because we did not stop her as soon as we discovered the truth of her plot, he will destroy us as well. And because his former student is not only openly disrespecting both himself and his partner, but actually helping the Hokage's plot to succeed she will die as well," expounded Shikato.

"Then we are agreed," said Hiashi. "We stop our Hokage before she destroys our home."

"Hai." They all said the word together and Hiashi marked the item off on his notepad. Moving on he brought up the second point of their agenda. "Did anyone hear anything we can use to get our comrade out of our lives?"

"I heard nothing but I saw plenty of evidence that the ordinary villager does not trust the Anbu. They shy away whenever a masked nin in black comes near them." A lot of the others nodded to Koharu's words.

Homura said, "It used to be the sight of the Anbu on the rooftops made the people feel safe but now it scares them and you have to wonder why. It can not be because Anbu interfere when they wanted to kill Naruto. That hasn't occurred in years."

"No, I don't think it is. Naruto's friends are the reason they are stopped these days. I was in a bar last night and heard the last attempt to rid the village of the demon being discussed. Did you know it was two weeks ago?" asked Inoichi.

"They still attack him?" asked Koharu. "But why? They should know he won't hurt them by now."

"They have multiple reasons from what I heard," said Chouza.

Hiashi said, "I talked to Hinata about it and she explained it. When the villagers get drunk they remember their friends and family that died when the Kyuubi came to town. They remember the Yondaime sacrificing himself to seal the demon but they also remember the stories their elders told them when they were little about how when a human child is used to seal a demon you must always kill the child in order to kill the demon. Those stories varied on what would happen should the child not be killed but they all agreed on one thing. The demon would get free again and continue to wreak havoc wherever it went until it was contained once more. So they go try to find Naruto and beat on him to make sure Kyuubi dies before it can be released. They never did understand the seal the Yondaime used and I am not sure it would make any difference if they did now. When they are sober, they would not dare to attack him. Then, they know he is strong enough to break them without any problem. But when they are drunk, common sense flies out the window. They forget he's stronger than they are. They forget that he has never once done anything to hurt them. They forget they are alive today because he was born in time to contain their death for them. They forget how many times he has put his life on the line for them and fought tooth and nail to save them coming very close to dying himself in their place. When they drink, they forget. But in truth those who are beating on him have never seen him as a human being like any other. To them, he is the Kyuubi he keeps them safe from. To them, it is only a mtter of time before he turns on us and destroys us when we are least prepared."

"I think, if Ino had her way, she would have the bartenders set a limit on the civilians," said Inoichi. "She complained to me about the emergency beacon that assembles all Naruto's friends to his aid always going off when civilians drink too much and how it is never convenient. I didn't even know there was such a thing."

"Yeah I heard something about that also," said Shibi. "Apparently it is something the kids came up with in order to always be able to help Naruto when the villagers decide he has lived too long. I know Shino also has a bug on him at all times so that they can always find him should they need to."

"Hinata said the signal is made of a smear of all their blood mingled with their chakra. Once a week they meet and refresh it so that the signal will be strong. The jutsu is your basic aid call but the signal is triggered by Naruto's blood. I do not know how they know he is in trouble from that but somehow they do know when it is a spar or a single bully that just wants to bully him a little versus a mob trying to kill him. But they do."

"Honestly I think it doesn't matter if it is a bully or a mob. The Rookies defend their own," said Shikato. "They would not allow a bully to get away with hurting Hinata or Ino and so, because he will not fight back against those he knows he is stronger than, they will not allow a bully to hurt him either."

"I know that kid Lee wears one of the signals also and his is a little bit different from Naruto's just so the rookies can tell which of them is in trouble," said Chouza.

"Why would the Rock boy be getting beat on?" asked Koharu.

"Mainly because he idolizes his Sensei and mimics his behavior but also because the civilians feel he has no family to defend him so therefore no one will do anything to stop them. Like Naruto he refuses to fight back against the people he is honor sworn to protect." said Shibi. "But the fact that they are choosing to beat on one of our young ninja just because they know he is an orphan is a bad sign and I do not see how we could have missed it for so long. If they will beat on Naruto and Lee now, who is to say when they will start beating on the genin we send out for D rank missions? Or some other young orphan. I see it as a clear sign of their distrust of the ninja in the community. How much longer will it be until they cease to allow their children to attempt to join the academy?"

Tsume who had been mainly listening said, "You know, if Naruto should use his transformation and have Kakashi's child we wouldn't just have to worry about Kakashi and Kyuubi killing those responsible for hurting it. Every single one of our kids and their friends would be hunting the bastards down as well. And if Danzo so much as tried to approach that kid, there would be hell to pay. I know for a fact that Hana and Kiba both would tear his defunct arm off his body completely." Looks of agreement, some reluctant, passed over every face at the table as a waitress placed a new serving of meats on the grill.

"As for the fear level of the common citizen against the ninja populace, honestly I don't think it is our Anbu the people are afraid of. It his Anbu they fear but they can't tell his Anbu from ours so any Anbu is someone to be afraid of. As for why, think about what Naruto said. He said Danzo would hold his child over him to force him and Kakashi into working for him and becoming part of Root. And, he said, if he'd do that to them what made us think he wasn't already doing it to others? We have each thought ourselves and our families safe because we are on the council and we are clan but we find our ninja anywhere and that includes from the civilians. If we can find a ninja from a civilian family what makes us think he can't also? And being clan does not save our relatives. It is our Council seats that saves our immediate offspring."

"And he would have no problem taking a child he thought more talented than it's parents away from them to raise it in his own way. We still haven't figured out who that Sai kid used to be," said Hiashi.

"All the deprograming in the world won't work if I can't find his real name," said Inoichi. "I'm beginning to wonder if he ever had a real name to begin with. If Danzo snatched him from the hospital, as I suspect, then it is possible he never knew his birth name. But Anko and Ibiki are still working on it."

"You see what I am driving at, though. It isn't the regular Anbu the citizens fear. It's the ones who would steal their children or spouses from them. And Naruto is correct. He would make a move for a child he believed might have been touched by the Kyuubi in however an indirect fashion. And he would believe Kyuubi would touch that child," rounded out Tsume.

"So what are you saying?" asked Homura.

"I'm saying we let Tsunade go ahead with her plan and then we make damn sure we get all her evidence from her and destroy it. The only way we will ever discover everything she has on him is if we allow her to use it. When she does we can swoop in and gather it all up and destroy it before her eyes making it very clear to her that is not the way we treat our people. We also make damn sure Danzo does not really get that kid but we execute him when he makes a play for it as we know he will," said Koharu. A part of her still wanted Naruto to have a child before she died and as far as she could tell this was the only way it would ever happen. Though she did have her doubts as to whether or not should he have said child they could indeed keep the child alive long enough to actually get rid of the threats against it before it died. Desires of the heart die hard deaths.

"How about we order a Hands mission to execute him before it goes that far? We already know he is the viper in the nest. Why keep playing games with him that risk innocent lives?" asked Shikato.

"Because we have no proof," said Koharu.

"Koharu, we only need proof if we want the Hokage to openly assign it to a ninja cell. We don't. We want to make it a Hands mission which means we'll disavow any knowledge of it should it fail."

"We could get her to sign off on it anyway if we tell her he is the reason Naruto refuses to have a child. She'll never believe the villagers are a threat to the child but she will believe Danzo is due to the fact that he still openly calls Naruto a demon." said Shibi.

"And I can't really believes she wants to make Naruto-kun unhappy by threatening to release those pictures," said Homura. "She really does love him."

"And she did punch Danzo in the nose hard enough to knock him out the last time she heard him call Naruto that," snickered Tsume. "That was the greatest thing I think I have seen her do."

"Agreed," smiled Koharu. "So let's make it a mission and get her to sign off on it so that she can assign it to whoever she thinks can actually get the job done so long as it isn't a part of the Naruto protection squad of Rookies."

"Agreed by everyone?" asked Hiashi. Once again everyone agreed and they went on to the next order of business which oddly enough was how to restore the faith of the people in the ninja and the council that served them. The meeting dragged on for hours with all sorts of ideas tossed onto the table but most of them felt that only with time would they be able to repair that bridge. They agreed that from now on every councillor had to spend at least three days on the streets mixing and mingling with the common people. They had to go into the bars and restaurants to listen to what was being talked about and how the people felt about it but they also needed to keep an ear on the ninja population since they did not, as a rule, frequent the same establishments as the civilians did.

The Rookies were keeping a careful eye on their parents. They were pleased to see them doing as Naruto had suggested they do. Every single one of the councillors they had raked over the coals spent a good portion of time walking in the village and sitting in restaurants and bars. Each of the Rookies answered the Elders questions, when they were asked to clarify things the Elders had overheard, with smirks or long suffering sighs and rolled eyes. But they also answered them honestly and completely. They all thought it was time their parents woke up to the differences in the village of their childhood and the one that existed now. Konoha as it was now was not the same place it had been before the Kyuubi had come to town.

They also kept a careful eye on Sakura, Danzo and Sakura's Kaasan though those three either didn't know they were being observed or didn't care. In Sakura's case, none of them had any doubt she was unaware of how they were watching her. As for Danzo they knew he was aware of their surveillance but he honestly thought himself too well protected and strong to be in any danger from them. Sakura's Kaasan, they saw, had a very confusing set of guidelines where Naruto was concerned but her guidelines regarding Kakashi and everyone else were so clear cut and well defined you could use them to cut a piece of steel. She had dressed down more than one place where she saw or heard something denigrating the jounin, always making sure to rip up whatever physical evidence had caused the dressing down to occur. Ino was snickering as she watched the Elder Haruno tear into a bar owner for his betting pool sheet being prominently displayed complete with blinking lights to make sure it caught his patrons attention. There was nothing like Sakura's Mom on a tear, she giggled mentally.

**Author Note: I know the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Whaaaaa....(cries) I just write a scene and a good chapter name comes to me to describe the scene and I can't help it. I have to tell you what I thought the scene should be called. Reviews please. I'm still waiting for prank ideas too. Come on some of you have to have a good prank idea or two. Plus it'd be nice to have ideas of things the other rookies could threaten their folks with. I mean Ino against Inoichi? Come on folks. Help me out here.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own. Not yesterday. Not today. Not tomorrow either.**

**Kakashi: Uh-oh. She's. . .not happy. . .I wonder. . .**

**Rose: (glares). . .What are you talking about?**

**Kakashi: Gulps. Quit glaring at me. I didn't even bring out my books lately.**

**Rose: I know. And if you want me not to glare at you then DON'T drink the last cup of my COFFEE and leave me the EMPTY POT! (Black hair starts bushing out as fire enters green eyes and red suffuses Rose's face) **

**Kakashi: Kuso. I'll go make more. You guys and gals. Save Rose's house while I get her caffeine fix going. Review please for my safety and sanity. (mutters) Scary woman. . .doing that with no chakra. . . what the 'ell? **

**Rose: COFFEE Kakashi. NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW Morning + Empty Coffee Pot = Dead Copy-Nin.**

**Kakashi:(gulps and vanishes in a swirl of leaves) Hai, Ma'am Savvvvveee meeeeeeeeeee**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Eye Opening Proof?

A week went by before anyone found any evidence of who had been responsible for some of the bugging attempts on Naruto. One of Danzo's newest operatives was caught with a picture there was absolutely no other way he could have gotten except from one of the infrared cameras. The picture had been doctored to make it clear that it was Naruto in the bed and a hazy outline was added to let the viewer determine who was in the bed with him. Most people assumed it was Kakashi, if they were a ninja, or the Kyuubi, if they were a civilian.

There was another attack on Naruto later that night and this time council members showed up along with their offspring to see for themselves what Naruto was forced to deal with from their people. They watched as the Rookies waded into the mob, literally throwing people around like rag dolls until they got to where Naruto stood against an alley wall. He had a broken hand, black eye, swollen lip and numerous cuts and bruises. He was also favoring one foot over the other, doing his best to keep his weight off the injured foot as much as he could while he avoided every punch a drunk sloppily threw at him.

Hiashi called out, "Hinata, knock that fool out. Neji, cover her." The two Hyuuga moved into action. In seconds, the fight was over and the mob was attempting to flee. But the adults weren't letting them go this time. One by one every member of the mob found themselves kissing a very dirty alleyway ground. All of them were drunk. Very drunk.

That led to an angry Ibiki being awoken to deal with them as Hiashi coldly informed him he was to work out exactly what they thought they were doing beating up one of the people kept them safe just so they had the ability to go drink themselves stupid.

The second thing that happened was every bar in the village received an order to limit each customer to three drinks total unless they could prove they were a ninja. Every bar owner and bartender was informed it was not a three drink per establishment limit. It was a three drink per day limit that would be strictly enforced. And by months end every bar in the village had a device installed on the door to let the bartender know when a customer had already had his three daily allotted drinks. Many of them still served the drunks but the law was altered to allow the council to punish the civilians, who broke it by knowingly seeking out more than the three daily allowed drinks, and the bartenders and owners, who knowingly served them after that point.

The law gave an owner three warnings before they were expelled from the village. Each time a citizen was arrested in their bar, the serving people were arrested also and the owner was required to pay a fee to get his or her employees back. The fee grew with the number of times the establishment broke the rules but it wasn't until a bar had to close it's door because the owner was expelled from the village that people got the idea. The council was serious. No more than three drinks per day unless the customer was a ninja.

The citizens were also given more than one chance to change their ways. But for those citizens who still wanted to drink more than the established three drink per day limit, after the third warning they were sent into work farms away from the general populace where they could spend all their time providing food or herbs to the honest law abiding people of the village. They were split into two groups since some could be salvaged while the others could not. Those whom the council felt could be made healthy again, were sobered up slowly while those who were beyond hope were given all the booze they could drink and marked with a seal to prevent them ever leaving the premises of the work farm they were assigned to. It didn't matter to the council who they had in the village on their side or relying on them. The drunks had let those people down by choosing to spend their pay in the bars and if they were willing to hurt Naruto and Lee then it was likely they were hurting those who loved them also. A bully in an alley is not likely to be a loving supporter behind the closed doors of their own home either.

The council treated the drinking law just as seriously as they did the laws governing the mental, physical and emotional well-being of the village. Since getting drunk led the people to harming their ninja and fellows when they might otherwise have simply gone home and slept off whatever was putting them in a fighting mood, the councillors saw no need to play around and make excuses for the people. Besides, visitors to the village got a better image to take home without the chance of running across a mob beating in an alley on their way back to their hotel room and that meant the reputation of the Leaf grew as a place where people could be happy while living their lives freely in the manner they chose. So long as it was law-abiding, of course.

The council also met often to discuss the best ways of getting Tsunade out of the mess she had created because she wanted something for the village they did not have at the present time. They knew she really did think she was acting in Naruto's best interest as well as in Kakashi's. To her way of thinking, all couples needed to be together in order to be happy and since Naruto had the ability to give Kakashi an heir she just couldn't see how it was wrong to wish him to do so. Nor could she believe Kakashi didn't want an heir. Every man wanted a son to leave his life's work to. The councillors all knew Tsunade was too used to manipulating Naruto to ever think she was doing him a disservice in this plot.

Hiashi told the council when they met at the bar-b-que restaurant for another impromptu meeting, "We have to get this issue settled soon. I have to run a poison detection jutsu on everything I eat or drink in my home because of all this crap."

Inoichi had nodded in agreement. "Ino burned my Icha collection and locked the door to my little room. She won't give me the key either." He pouted.

Chouza nodded and said mournfully, "Chouji told his Kaasan and she barred me from the kitchens. I am being rationed on my food as well." Disbelieving looks went around the table.

Shikato sighed and said, "I think Yoshino's frying pan was the lightest punishment any of us have gotten from this." He rubbed a painful looking bump on his head with one hand while the other traced lightly over a bruise on his shoulder. He was also sitting very gingerly on the chair and not allowing his back to touch the chair backrest at all. Clearly Yoshino had used that frying pan to such an effect there wasn't any possibility of a make-up session afterwards.

Koharu sighed as did Homura. "For us, it's been pranks pulled by our grandchildren though they don't know why the Rookies have asked them to prank us. Moegi and Udon are best friends with Konohamaru who sees Naruto-kun as his mentor. He takes everything Naruto tells or shows him to heart," said Koharu.

"And improves on it," added Homura mournfully. "Who'd have thought our children were so good at punishing us when we break their rules."

"Who would have thought they did have rules for our conduct?" asked Tsume. "Kiba actually told Hana I dishonored the clan though he didn't say how. Hana took away my favorite dog treats. She won't give them back until I fix things. And she sits in on clan meetings to make sure I don't put a foot wrong again." Needless to say not much was accomplished at the meeting of the Elders as they all commiserated with each other over the level of punishment their young people were dishing out to them.

The medical corp was delighted with the new laws the council put into effect for the village. One of the things they hated more than anything was having to deal with drunk patients while trying to heal their injuries. But they thought the law didn't go far enough since it did not limit how much a ninja could indulge themselves. Those who had been in the field knew and understood. Sometimes a ninja came home with so much blood on them that the only way to stay sane and get some sleep was to get totally shit faced drunk until you passed out or could finally cry yourself to sleep. Over time they convinced their fellows that ninja were not irresponsible drinkers. That ninja only drank to excess when the memory of the field got too strong to deal with any other way. And when a ninja got that way too often they were forcibly retired if they would not step down on their own. The medics pointed out that was why the council had set up two different work farms. One for those who could recover and one for those who couldn't. They pointed out that most the people in the second group had at one time been ninja who had just seen too much and done too much to ever function without the alcohol. It took graphic stories, from their own days in the field, to get their point across and more than one medic had nightmares from the stories their comrades told them but the civilian doctors and nurses did get the idea.

The Root Anbu was interrogated, with prejudice, by Ibiki and Anko to discover what he had thought he was doing and on who's orders he was acting. Inoichi sat in on his interrogation and Hiashi and Shikato watched through the one way glass. Inoichi was inside his mind while Hiashi and Shikato were watching his body language. Both the two men outside the room were doing the same thing but Hiashi was watching the inside of the man's body while Shikato watched the outside and Inoichi was watching the pictures in his mind. Together the trio would get a very complete picture of what the man had been doing.

When Ibiki and Anko had finished with the fool, his corpse was burned to ashes and the five had a very complete picture of Danzo's plan. The operative was to allow himself to be seen in different bars frequented by civilians. Since he was a ninja he did not have to worry about the three drink limit but Danzo had ordered he remain sober so as to not mess up his story. He was to make it seem like an accidental showing of the picture but to make sure the biggest, toughest, most block-headed civilian in the bar saw the picture of Naruto and lead the conversation to make it seem Naruto had an unhealthy relationship with the Kyuubi in one bar and in the next that he had employed a kitsune trick to coerce Kakashi into a relationship Kakashi would never have stooped to otherwise. In those bars, he was to make it clear he knew the silver haired ninja to be a heterosexual male who had honestly been looking for the right girl to father his future offspring. The operative had already spent two nights passing the picture around and working the civilians up against Naruto. He, the operative, said that when Danzo judged the people sufficiently upset and ready to riot on the Tower, he planned to step in and diffuse the situation. He said Danzo would claim the image as a forgery but also demand that, for Naruto's own safety, he be placed into protective custody until the civilians forgot about it. Of course, the operative smirked as he added, the civilians would never be allowed to forget about it as every few months a new picture would surface that would remind everyone the blond contained a demon. And in that way it would never be safe for Naruto to ever leave Danzo-sama's capable hands. Danzo-sama would control the Kyuubi weapon until the day it died or was rendored useless.

**Author Note: And that's another chapter down. The plot is coming together and growing thicker. I wonder just how Naruto and Kakashi are gonna get out of this net? Can they get out of it? Hmmm . . . anyway, reviews are appreciated as always. Love ya all.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. . ..or Kakashi. And Hubby's being annoying. He keeps distracting me from this story.**

**Kakashi: He just wants some attention, Rose. (Mumbles) So do I.**

**Rose: What was that? **

**Kakashi: You're not letting me have any fun either, you know.**

**Rose: (blinks) I moved him into your house with you. You still can't manage to get any unless I write it for you? How inept are you? Those books haven't taught you how to get a fifteen year old where you want him? What kind of pervert are you?**

**Kakashi: I'm not inept! But there are rules to this. You write it. I get it. So write it already.**

**Rose: (sighs) I notice he didn't deny the pervert part there. . . hmmm. . .Maybe Naruto-kun needs to move somewhere safer. . .**

**Kakashi and Naruto: (Horrified looks while Kakashi hugs Naruto tightly)**

**Kakashi: (growls) Don't you dare, Witchy Poo.**

**Naruto-kun: Move me again Rose and I tell your Hubby where you hid the broom and mop so you could claim the boys broke them to get out of cleaning the floors.**

**Rose: (pales) Ok. I'll leave you be. Anyway folks, horny Kakashi says you need to review and let me know if he should get . . .happy. . .yeah happy with Naruto-kun again. I think he still needs to suffer for reading his dirty little book to my baby boy and drinking my MORNING coffee. But I shall bow to your wishes.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Confrontation Leaf Style

Together the five took the evidence of the interrogation to Tsunade. They met Homura and Koharu outside interrogations and the two elderly councillors went with them. Hiashi presented their solution and Shikato told her, "Look, we are all aware of your plan to force Naruto and Kakashi into creating children for the village. They have talked to us and told us their reasoning for not wishing to oblige you at this point in time. I have to say I find their reasons valid and, in light of this evidence, to support their reasoning, I will not sanction any attempt at this time to force them to do as you wish."

"And exactly why should I care whether or not the council sanction my plan?" asked Tsunade, raising one delicately trimmed brow.

"Because we control how much of that you have to wade through," said Koharu, indicating the pile of requests on Tsunade's desk.

Homura added, "We can get the villager's requests so lost in a back log you won't see it until doomsday blows the village off the map. And then you'd only see it as a piece of paper floating in the backlash."

Tsunade blinked. "So what do I have to promise to get you not to swamp me in this crap?"

"We want a HANDS mission to get rid of Danzo," said Hiashi.

"So you want me to authorize a mission to eradicate Danzo as a threat to village security and I am to believe he is a threat based on the interrogation of one rogue ninja," she said. When no one said anything, she said, "I know none of you are fond of Danzo but he is a member of the council. Do you have anything beyond gut feeling and this transcript to prove he will not simply be replaced with a bigger more serious threat? And if I were to approve this mission, what do I, the people, or the ninja get out of it?"

The group went on to explain to the wide-eyed Hokage why they felt the cripple had outlived his usefulness and was now an active enemy of the village he professed to love and hold in the highest esteem. They made sure she understood he was the major threat to her plan to force Naruto into childbearing for her next generation of ninja.

"You will, at the appropriate time, get our backing in your efforts to force young Naruto into becoming a parent to Hatake's child," said Hiashi.

"As for the possibility of a larger threat taking Danzo's place, that is already a possibility. He is elderly and could die any day now so I am very sure he has chosen his heir to the council already," added Inoichi.

"However, that heir would find he or she does not hold the power and sway Danzo held. The council is very clear about making new members earn their power," said Hiashi.

"You're are assuming that I will need your backing to get the Gaki to do as I wish. And you are assuming that I do not know exactly what Danzo is doing and that an unknown thorn is somehow better than a known adversary. I know Danzo is plotting against us. If I were to approve this mission, and it were successful, than I would have to wait and see what kind of games his successor would wish to play and move new counters in place to check him or her."

She eyed each of them shrewdly for a few minutes trying to determine which of them she could persuade to her point of view. She saw anger and guilt but no softness. She continued anyway. "I know Naruto thinks Danzo has the power to ruin his life. He thinks the full backing of this office, the Anbu and the power of most the council is not enough to protect him but it has been years since anyone dared to even try to hurt him. You let him bamboozle you into thinking he would be at risk if he provides the village with his heir. I do not believe it. For one thing, Danzo knows I would skin him alive for even attempting it. And no one in their right mind would even think of attempting to hurt Kakashi over the issue."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama," sneered Shikato. "You don't know what you're talking about. It was not you who stopped this plot by Danzo. It was not you on the streets seeing and hearing how effective this creep was being in Danzo's manipulation game. It was we, the council, who were on the streets in the bars and restaurants, meeting and talking with the common ordinary citizen, who stumbled onto this plot and stopped it. And Naruto is not worried about the danger he himself would face from your little game. He is more concerned with the welfare of everyone else who associates with him or is in some way connected to him."

Inoichi spoke up again. "But perhaps you do think Naruto is nothing more than a Ken doll from America for you to play with until you run out of ideas for how you can make his life hell. Maybe you do think he is the Demon, Danzo should be able to manipulate and brainwash until he has no will of his own. Maybe you also think the same thing of Hatake but we do not. I will not stand by and watch as Danzo works the people up against not only Naruto but everyone who wears the headband. And that is coming. The people sneer now when they see Anbu in their masks. They melt out of the way so as not to be seen by them and hide their children lest the child somehow catch the ninja's eye." It was very clear he had seen that more than once as his face took on the saddest expression she'd seen recently.

Hiashi picked up the tale, letting Inoichi compose himself. "I will not stand by and watch as the people we serve and protect grow more and more afraid of us because Danzo is stealing children off the streets or wives away from their husbands or vice versa. I will not stand by and watch as the Yondaime's son is turned into a weapon and Hatake destroys this village because of it. Nor will I stand by and watch as you turn the both of them into nothing more than, deadly but common, whores for your own amusement. Naruto is the youngest of his generation of ninja and you are willing to force him into bearing a child against his will already. How long would it be before you decide my daughter is an old maid and do the same thing to her? How long before you decide young Ino is too free with her favors to responsibly choose her own mate? How long before you turn all the rookies into breeding machines for the future? I will grant you none of the rookies are quite as well-known or popular as Naruto-kun and his famous Sensei but none-the-less each has his or her own appeal and reputation. If you treat them the same way you have treated the Yondaime's son and the son of the White Fang, you will make the entirety of the Fire Nation nothing more than a laughing stock to all the Elemental Lands."

Ibiki, who had joined them to present his evidence from the interrogation, got into the chewing out. "You may not care but I do. I am proud to be a Leaf ninja and only as a proud member of this village could I continue doing the job I do. The only thing that makes it possible for me to do my job is the knowledge that I am acting in the best interest of the village I serve to protect the people who can not protect themselves. But I am not proud of turning two of our best ninja into porno stars for the amusement of the world."

Tsunade was fuming. Never had she been spoken to in that way since she had come back to serve this village as Hokage.

"Don't get us wrong, Tsunade-sama. You are a wonderful medic and a good leader for the village but when it comes to Naruto you have a tendency not to see the whole picture," said Shikato. "You say it has been years since any villager dared to raise a finger against him but that is not true. He was attacked only last night because of the images this operative of Danzo's was showing around the village for three days before we caught him. And it was only two weeks before this that a bunch of drunks caught him in an alley. For all the protection you claim keeps them off him, none of it was present in either incident. It was his own friends who came to his rescue both times though I know last night Anbu were on the rooftops. We merely followed our children to find out where they were going so late at night." He shook his head sadly. "The fact is simply put, so long as Danzo is alive he is too great a threat for Naruto to ever bring a child into this village. Naruto is well aware of how easily Danzo plays the feelings of the common people. And he is equally aware of the fact that Danzo would use that child to force both him and his partner into joining Danzo's personal army. Therefore, if you really want Naruto's child, you will approve this mission and let us get rid of the single most serious threat to that dream in a way that does not make the Fire Country a laughing stock to the rest of the world. Then you will help us figure out how to convince the people that Naruto is not the Kyuubi and that he did not use a kitsune trick to coerce Hatake into his bed. You will own up to the fact that _you_ are the one who was doing the coercing because it is _you_ who wanted the two of them together." Shikato held the golden eyes of his village leader as he waited for her to see what was so clear to everyone else.

Anko summed it all up. "You want everyone to believe you are not a pervert like your teammate but yet you are the one authorizing spy cameras in Naruto's bathroom. You are the one authorizing them on his bed and in his closet. And you are the one getting pictures of him in various acts that are his private business. That makes you a bigger pervert than Jiraiya-sama ever thought about being. And if just one of those pictures should wind up in the Akatsuki's hands what do you think they would do with it? Put it on their wall as next month's pin-up? Of course, they wouldn't. They would grab Kakashi as a tool to make Naruto come to them of his own free will. And never dout for a minute that Naruto would go. The Leaf would lose both her strongest two ninja just like that because you had to play games with them and couldn't keep it private. And what about the Iwa nins? Do you think they will not see Naruto's resemblance to the Yondaime? Do you think they would not love to get those pictures to use them to ruin the reputation of three great ninja? And yes I said three. Iwa would love to trash the Yondaime's image and what better way than showing dirty pictures claiming they are him engaged in what is termed as unnatural acts? A little airbrushing would remove any hint of whiskers from Naruto's face as well as change the color of Kakashi's hair or other distinguishing marks allowing them to claim Naruto is the Yondaime. You threaten not just the two of them but all three of them."

"Actually," said Hiashi. "Kakashi looks enough like his father as well that an airbrush to change his sharingan eye and scar would make it look like the Yondaime was in bed with the White Fang. Sakumo also had a scar in the same place Kakashi does. His was not as long as Kakashi's but other than that there is so small a difference between Otousan and Son as to make no difference. One image airbrushed to look like Sakumo is seme to Yondaime; a second showing the opposite and their reputations are toast. Add to it pictures of Naruto and Kakashi together or an image of Kakashi and the Yondaime and it is trashing the reputations of four great the Leaf might as well dissolve."

"Whoa," said Tsunade holding up her hands in disbelief and denial. "I do not have any pictures of what the two of them do in private."

"What privacy!?" shouted Inoichi, fed up with the whole situation. "You have spy devices all over his apartment and if he is not in the apartment, you have people trailing him everywhere he goes, so, if he goes to Kakashi's place, you will know it and don't try that bull about the pictures again. Sakura gave a couple of them to Ino as proof that her Sensei is screwing her teammate."

Tsunade paled. Sakura had given some of them to Ino? She'd kill the girl. Those pictures were never to have left this office. Kakashi did not deserve that. Even she knew he would never be able to do his job if those pictures got out. She'd had Jobah send her every single bit of recorded evidence he had from the pair and she knew he had not kept any for himself. That was why his little room was still in business after all. He knew the ninja and important people would destroy it if he ever proved untrustworthy by the people who hired him.

"Ok so I do have pictures but they were never to leave this office. I know exactly how damaging they could be to Kakashi's reputation if they were to fall into the wrong hands and you are incorrect if you think it is the reputation of either Naruto or the Yondaime that is most at risk. I'll admit I did not see how they could be used to destroy what is left of the White Fang's reputation either but it is still immaterial to the fact that I have every single one of those pictures and other than using them to force the compliance of Kakashi they will be destroyed as soon as the child is born."

"No." said Tsume, who had entered the chambers with Naruto and Kakashi in time to hear her statement. She also noticed Tsunade for all her professed love and care for Naruto did not consider how those images might be damaging to him as well. "You will give them to Kakashi right now. Then you will punish Sakura, for thinking those pictures were for public consumption and you will make sure that Kakashi and Naruto never have to work with such a disrespectful ninja as she again. And you will apologize to both Kakashi and Naruto for what you have done. I stood by while it seemed you were really acting to get them together so they could be happy. I worried in private over how far you would go but when I was told exactly why they were resisting their own desires I could not deny they had good reason. I will stand aside no longer. You will comply. This is not negotiable. One of your station should hold the trust of all the village in the palm of your hand as a given. Neither of them are able to give you that right now. Nor are any of their friends or even we, of the council, who have discovered how perverted you seem to be. If we can not trust you, how long do you think it will be before the commoners pick up on it and also begin to distrust you?"

"A Hokage must have the trust of the people, Baa-chan. Because you would not listen, you let yourself get caught up in this mess. Now let me help you get out of it," Naruto smiled at her. His true smile, the one that made every bad situation look like the silver lining of the dark cloud.

"Baa-chan, you got so used to our game of one upmanship you forgot this time it wasn't just me you would hurt if things went south. You know I am tough enough to take anything you throw at me. I always have. But this time you went too far. You involved Kakashi as well. It was fine when it stayed in the village. We could both handle that but then it got out. And you didn't stop it as you should have. It spread like wildfire and right now it's nothing more than baseless whispers in betting parlors but you know it won't stay that way. It never does. That inn keeper may keep his mouth shut and maybe he gave you everything he had but you took a big risk and you're smart enough to know it. But what I really don't understand, Baa-chan, is whatever gave you the idea that the henge would hold when I sleep? For that matter, what makes you think I can maintain the same henge day in and day out for almost a year? And for Kami's Sake, whatever in the world possessed you to think that as a fifteen year old I was in any way shape or form ready to be a parent?" He waited for her to think about his questions.

A guilty flush told him what her answer was. "I see. So you planned for me to bring the child into existence and then step away from it so someone else could raise it. Who Baa-chan? Who were you planning on having raise my child?" He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice as he announced the full cruelty of her plans to everyone else.

Beside him, Kakashi stiffened and growled out, "Like hell that would ever happen."

Naruto just shook his head. "It would have, Kashi. She had no intention of allowing either of us to raise it because, as Sandaime decided with me, we are too well-known and famous for the child to be safe from our enemies and of course his attempts to keep me safe were oh-so-successful. But even if we fought it, she had no intention of allowing either one or both of us to retire when the child came so that we could raise it. The child would be at the mercy of the village, which she assumes would love it as they did not love me, and the world."

He sighed with such a bleak look in his eyes, Tsunade wanted to shiver, "But the one thing I will never forgive you for is letting Sakura-chan see those pictures. She did not need to see them. You let her see them because you needed to gloat and it has ruined his image with her. That is a bridge there is no way in hell he can ever repair because she doesn't think I actually needed his help at that time. She thinks he acted on his own whim instead of doing for me what he would have done for her had she been the one who had ingested a triple dose of your friends drug."

"Like hell I would have," growled Kakashi from his position holding up the wall. "Little Bitch would have had to suffer or please herself before I would have even thought of touching her."

"Be nice, Kakashi. We both know you would have at least told her how to help herself." He turned back to Tsunade and continued his previous statement/lecture. "I can handle the fact that she thinks I did not need the help. She does have reason for that assumption, erroneous as it is. But that she would think Kakashi could sit there and watch me suffer without doing something about it, makes it seem she thinks he is some kind of monster as well. I know she is not the only one who made an assumption. I did as well. I assumed because Kyuubi knows I love ramen she would purge the drug but she did not. It was not life threatening. Nor did she see it as disabling in a manner that would lead to serious injury or death for me."

"So you are telling me that was not what it looked like? That you really did not mean to make sure you got Kakashi to reveal himself?"

"I would never be that disrespectful, Baa-chan. As one mask wearer to another, I would never knowingly put him in a position where he would be forced to show the world his true face if he did not desire to. But you would. Sakura-chan would. And both of you would think it was a master stroke of genius until the sky began to fall and we were not there to rebuild it for you. And that is likely if even a single one of those images get out."

"I'm sorry. I will get the pictures Sakura took. And I will make sure she hasn't made copies."

"We already got them. Maybe not any back-ups she had made but we did get the ones she tried to show Ino. Now we want the rest and we want you to be absolutely positive they are all there before you say they are. I am of course making the assumption that you know each photo or recording you have," said Kakashi giving her a very cold look, his body still stiff with disapproval. He knew just from the tone Naruto had used how she had been planning for their child to grow up. She had been planning to force the infant to grow up as Naruto had grown up. Alone and abused because of parents who wouldn't claim it. In this moment in time he actively hated the Hokage because he knew how much that would have hurt Naruto. He knew she would have forced him to nurse the child and then probably insisted he take it to the orphange himself as soon as it could be weaned. Nothing would have been crueller. But what she didn't seem to realize is the fact that as the child would also have been Kakashi's child he would have killed her for even suggesting it.

She nodded and went into the attached bed chamber. A few minutes later she was back with a fat envelope. They are all here except for three. I am assuming you have those three?"

Kakashi shook his head with his eye closed. Naruto dropped his face and sighed. "Thanks Baa-chan. There's a picture out there and we have no idea who has it, what it is or what whoever has it plans to do with it."

Kakashi held out his hand for the envelope and Tsunade guiltily handed it over. He and Naruto walked away from the group so they could see if they could figure out which picture it might be. They already knew Sakura had taken the head and shoulder shot of Kakashi, maskless, riding Naruto and the one of him giving Naruto head but now they had to see if the one shot they both feared was in the packet.

In both their minds, no picture was as damning as that one because that one was the one shot guaranteed to make sure no one ever looked at Hatake Kakashi with anything but derision again. Carefully, they went through the packet. They found a second face shot of Kakashi on his back with Naruto riding him, another of Kakashi with his legs over Naruto's shoulders as Naruto pumped into him, and a third of Naruto on top of Kakashi sharing a kiss while still firmly engaged between Kakashi's legs. But the full sixty-nine picture both knew she had to have was not there. And both groaned. They knew damn good and well Tsunade would have had that image as that was the one that labeled Kakashi as the instigator, seeing as how he was the one on the top and, even if he hadn't been, his fingers inside Naruto would have been damning as there was no way he would have been able to deny he had been following his own inclinations. Drug or not, doing that was not required to diffuse the situation and everyone who saw the picture would know it. Not that putting himself in a position where Naruto could give him pleasure was any more necessary to the situation or even being in a semi state of undress was. But still nothing spelled out the situation like that one picture would.

Tsunade also knew which of the trio of pictures they were worried about. It was her trump card. She knew Sakura didn't have it but so long as they thought it was out there she had them over a barrel and she knew it. Never again would either be able to tell her no. She almost smirked but held it inside since the council was waiting for word from the pair. She could not spell out her plan with the council standing there waiting for what came next.

Naruto turned to look at them and in a sad voice said, "It wasn't there. Satisfied now, Baa-chan? You've ruined everything Kakashi has spent his life building for himself just because you wanted to play a game with me. I'm used to people manipulating me. Everyone thinks I am too stupid to act in my own best interest but I would rather be me, than be as cruel and manipulative as you. I would rather be a clueless idiot who wears sandals because no one ever showed him how to tie a bow than a cold hearted bitch who thinks other people are toys she can play with until they break. In a year or so this village will fall if that picture does not safely make it into either my hands or Kakashi's before it gets seen and/or copied by others. That is a guarantee. Not a threat. Whatever made you think you could force me to have a child for you of his line and then willy nilly take it away from his care without consequence, Baa-chan? That you would do it to me, is really no surprise and only confirms you think me incapable of caring for a normal person as you do. I wonder what would happen should someone do to you what you propose doing to me? And by the way what did pictures of me taking a crap tell you that those pictures did not?"

"Nani?" Why the hell would I want a picture of you taking a crap?" she shouted forgetting how small his earlier words had made her seem with the asking of that last question.

"You tell me. You're the one that approved a camera in the toilet bowl."

"**I did no such thing**," she screamed at him adding chakra to her vocal cords in the process of opening her mouth to respond to the accusation.

Naruto was yell proof though and his comeback was immediate. "I suppose you are going to claim you had nothing to do with the infrared ones on my bed, the one in my closet, aimed at groin level by the way, or the one in my shower either." Tsunade collapsed into her chair her mouth gaping like a fish as she took in what he'd said. "The ones in my closet and on my mirror set to capture me changing my clothes. Yeah, those would have really told you something you didn't already know, seeing as how you are my personal doctor when I need one. I'm sure, angled as they were to take pictures of me naked, and bending as I dressed, they were really going to show you an intruder in my home, intent on forcing me against my will, weren't they?"

Tsume said, "Now you know how we felt when our children confronted us about those very same cameras and recording devices. Each one of us had to tell our children we had no idea they were there. How do you think it made us feel and look when they showed us exactly how little privacy your little game has left Naruto-kun?"

"I'll grant you those were invasive but he did still have some privacy. Places he could go without being under observation." Hiashi snorted. "How many were there?" Tsunade asked, not really sure she wanted to know.

"Over one hundred," answered Shikato. "He was literally under observation from every possible angle everywhere in his apartment which is why he is no longer living there. And my son is still furious with me over the situation."

"Hinata is with me as well although I think it has more to do with the blackmail possibilities than it does with not knowing the cameras were there."

"Ino isn't speaking to me at all. She gave me a note that told me to fix the situation or else. What she means by the 'or else' I don't know but I am not sure I want to either. Her Mother was very good with those type of proclamations and Ino does take after her."

"Shino just looks at me everyday when I come home in silent question and then walks away. He no longer eats at the same table I am at or works beside me with the hives and the colony is upset as well because he is upset."

"Kiba is a lot more vocal. He demands every single time I see him that I make this right. Even the dogs and Hana are on his side. I get no peace."

"I am not having nearly as much problem with Chouji but his distrust of me and all of us is pretty clear. He is also waiting for us to make this situation right but I think he truly believes it has gone too far to be fixed now and we have lost face because we did not do our job correctly."

"Neji, however, acts like this is nothing more than he expected from a main branch but it rankles because it's clear he also expects me to fix things. His girl friend shares the same point of view. They both act like they believe I can fix anything. And that other boy who is on their team just acts like it is nothing Naruto did not expect. He is the only one who seems to not understand why the rest are upset. Which is actually the most shaming attitude of all. His attitude says that all of them should have expected nothing less because it was done to Naruto." Hiashi hung his head, as his words washed over everyone else in the room.

"And is he so wrong? Each of you, when told people were spying on me, acted like you had every right to do so. That you were doing it for my benefit but when you were told how invasive those cameras were, none of you apologized until you were left no other option. It was only when your own children held your feet to the fire that any of you apologized for filming the size of my shit or the duration of my stream. And then you only apologized for the sheer number of the cameras and the placement of a few of them. You did not apologize for the total invasion of my privacy or the fact that I was granted absolutely none. So therefore, can any of you blame them for continuing to think you actually did approve of it? Even Baa-chan has yet to apologize but I guarantee if someone were to place all those bugs in her home she would tear the village apart to find the guilty party. But because it is me, it's ok. Isn't it, Baa-chan? Because it's only the clueless idiot, who cares if he is next months centerfold in some naughty magazine? Who cares so long as everyone in the world knows whether or not the blond hair is natural? After all, a demon container is public property isn't it? But if it was you they were taping and measuring it'd be a different story wouldn't it?Not only that but you all heard her, well saw her confirm she had no intention of letting either Kakashi or I raise our child once she forced us to have it. Yet none of you have expressed the slightest bit of disapproval over that either. So how could you expect Lee, who takes almost as much crap from the village now-a-days as I do, to see this as something new?"

Before anyone could say anything, Kakashi spoke up wanting to get this mess over with and get NAruto home before the boy broke down. he could feel just how upset naruto was though he was holding most of it at bay pretty well. his refrences to Tsunade's plans for the baby made it more than clear to Kakashi how upset he really was. He had been thinking about the missing photo and he had come to a conclusion about it. "Naruto?" he asked deciding it was time to turn the tables completely on the Hokage who was still looking a lot too composed for someone as busted as she was. "Can you disrupt her henge?"

Naruto nodded. "But that is her mask, Kashi. Why would I want to, when we are trying to make her see how wrong it is of her to remove the value of other people's masks?"

"Exactly. She still has that photo we definitely want and if she doesn't go get it right this minute I want you to remove her henge. I will not be the only person in this room to lose my reputation and mask today. If she is going to insist on this, her mask will go also." Ice cold hard iron was in his voice as he told Naruto why he should disrupt her henge.

"Nice try, Hatake. But my henge is not a normal one and the Gaki can not disrupt it," snorted Tsunade.

That broke Naruto's temper free of his iron control and he whirled on her, blue eyes snapping as he snarled at her. "Wanna bet. One word, Baa-chan. Ky-uu-bi. Never speak to him like that again." He let the implications sink in as he reigned in his temper. The whole council was staring at him wide-eyed as they could practically see the level of control he was wrapping himself in before he continued, his voice a dealy quiet purr of pure menace, "Truth is, Baa-chan, I could have ripped it off you anytime I wanted to but I didn't. Even though you only wear it for the sake of your vanity, and there really isn't any need since you really look quite good for your age, it is yours so I have left it alone. But I do know exactly how to get rid of it. And I can make sure everyone in the village sees the real you while I am at it. Do you really want to test it, Baa-chan?" She paled and shook her head slowly.

Kakashi took the conversation back into his control. "Then go get that picture before I have him break your mask." There wasn't an ounce of give in his voice. He was tired of her games and was determined to make sure it ended today. Slowly, not even thinking about it, she got up and went into her bedchamber to get the final photo. She brought it back to them still in a daze not even noticing it was clearly visible to everyone in the room. Kakashi growled as he snapped it out of her hand and immediately slipped it into the envelope with all the others. Several of the council, who had gotten a clear look saw exactly why Kakashi had been determined to get it back. The very fact that he was in Naruto's mouth was proof that he was as into the action as Naruto was. And the fact that he was clearly allowing Naruto to finger him was also an indication as to his willingness to satisfy the blond in any way the boy wished. Hiashi had paled when he saw the image while Inoichi had to turn away to wipe a small stream of blood from his face. Shikato's brows had melted into his hairline while Chouza had choked on his jerky strip. Shibi had shown no visible reaction but did look to Naruto immediately. Koharu, Homaru and Tsume were the only three who had not even tried to see the photo. They didn't care what was on it so long as it got returned to the involved pair.

Naruto took a relieved breath as Kakashi jammed the photo into the envelope. "Is that the one we thought she was keeping, Kashi?" he asked. Kakashi nodded giving the Hokage a disgusted look that clearly said how low he thought she had fallen to even think of blackmailing him with it. The look told her it would be a long time before he forgave her for having that image and planning to use it against him. Once again she had gambled and apparently lost. She sighed and yet she couldn't deny, after everything she'd heard, it was probably a good thing she'd lost. . . . Again.

**Author Note: And there it is. The big confrontation scene. Hope it was satisfying enough. I do enjoy laying the groundwork for total mayhem and mischief but cleaning it up is. . .not as much fun. Too much like housework. And you know I did hide the broom and the mop. Review please and tell me what you think. Did I drop anything in here? Red threads from early on I've forgotten about? And those pranks people. I really need prank ideas. Ino and Kiba really need soemthing they can hold their parent's feet to the fire with. So come on. . . .pretty please.**


End file.
